Cherche désespérément son chemin
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Vous vous demandez ce que devient Xana après s'être échappée de son stage dans l'organisation? Elle cherche ses amis et se retrouve avec une mission difficile: Empêcher Sora de faire des bêtises.../Fic finie/
1. L'aventure reprend

Me revoilà enfin! avec la suite des aventures de Xana!

cette nouvelle histoire se déroule quelques temps après _le stage_. Je fais encore abstraction du 285/2 days, car je n'y ai pas joué et que de toute façon, ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec la première partie.

**À disclamer:** Les personnages de kingdom hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et les autres à Disney. Pour ce qui est de Xana elle est à moi, pas touche! C'est que je l'aime bien... ou j,aime lui en faire baver... mais bon, ceci est une autre histoire...

Un merci particulier à ma bêta-lectrice, Ariani Lee, qui corrige mes nombreuse fautes et qui a trouvé le titre. Elle s'est inspiré de _Recherche désespérément Susan _(_Desperately Seeking Susan _en Vo) un film avec Madonna que je n'ai pas vu, mais j'ai aimé le titre^^

* * *

**Cherche désespérément son chemin**

**Chapitre 1 : L'aventure reprend**

Je me promenais dans la Cité du Crépuscule, espérant les revoir. Mais aucunes traces d'eux depuis quelque temps. Je me demandais s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose où s'ils étaient simplement très occupés. Axel passait beaucoup de temps au Manoir Oblivion depuis mon départ. Roxas et Demyx avaient beaucoup de missions. Évidement, il y avait la possibilité qu'ils soient venus alors que je m'étais absentée, mais les vendeurs de glaces disaient ne pas les avoirs vus…

Ayant finit ma journée, j'aurais pu retourner à mon appartement, mais je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Longeant le mur extérieur de la ville, je m'arrêtai devant l'ouverture. On disait que ce chemin menait à un vieux manoir abandonné, qui selon les dires serait hanté. Je traversais la faille, me retrouvant dans une sombre forêt. Suivant un sentier, je me retrouvais devant la grille verrouillée d'un domaine tombant en ruine. N'y trouvant rien d'intéressant, je repartis chez moi.

-0-0-0-

Cette nuit-là, je fis un rêve étrange : Axel et Roxas se battaient dans un anneau de feu. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'un entrainement, Le blond ne portait plus l'habit de l'organisation, mais plutôt des pantalons beiges et noirs avec une veste beige pâle au col rouge. Autre point qui m'avait frappé : le plus jeune ne semblait pas reconnaître le roux…

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ne comprenant rien à ce rêve. En me passant de l'eau sur le visage, je pris la décision de profiter de ma journée de congé pour aller à la plage. Prenant mes affaires, je partis pour la gare.

Lorsque je débouchai devant l'édifice, je vis un groupe de reflets qui encerclaient un jeune garçon brun, un canard et un chien. Le brunet fit apparaitre une keyblade, ce qui m'intrigua autant que la présence des similis inférieurs. Pendant qu'ils combattaient, je les détaillais. Tout d'abord, le canard, vêtu d'une veste et d'un chapeau bleu, utilisait un sceptre magique pour se défaire des ennemis. Le chien, environ de la même taille que le garçon, utilisait des attaques physiques avec son bouclier. L'adolescent portait des pantalons rouges trop courts, une veste noire et blanche et des chaussures jaunes.

Le nombre d'ennemis les surpassait, le trio faiblissait. C'est sans réfléchir que je fis apparaître mes cuillères pour me jeter dans la mêlée. Le manque d'entrainement de ces derniers mois me pesait, mais je voulais faire ce qui était juste : les reflets n'avaient pas à attaquer les gens… et animaux… C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que j'en affrontais, ils étaient plus flexible que les sans cœurs que j'avais déjà combattus, plus agiles, ils se faufilaient rapidement derrière moi. Me prenant un coup dans le dos, je me retrouvais à plat ventre sur le pavé, juste devant le trio, à bout de souffle.

Surgissant de je ne sais où, un petit être vint à notre secours, éliminant les créatures de… de sa keyblade? Il portait un manteau de l'organisation! Sauf que le capuchon épousait la forme de ce qui semblait être des oreilles. Lorsqu'il se tourna face à nous, je vis que nous avions à faire à une souris…

- Votre majesté? Fit le canard, que je compris difficilement.

- Shhh!

- Heu vous croyez vraiment que personne d'autre ne vous remarquera? Lui demandais-je perplexe.

Il me regarda dans les yeux :

- Tu as d'étranges armes… qui, comme la keyblade, peuvent choisir un être entier…

Là, j'étais vraiment perdue, regardant mes cuillères… puis la clef… Ainsi Roxas n'était pas le seul à se servir de cette arme… je jetai enfin un coup d'œil de près au garçon, ce qui me donna un certain choc : Il ressemblait au numéro XIII comme un frère. J'entendis à peine ce que la souris leur dit avant de s'enfuir dans la ville :

- Vous devez embarquez dans le train et quitter la ville. Le train connait le chemin.

Alors que le trio se demandait si c'était le roi et si un cetain Riku était dans les parages je me relevai.

- Excusez-moi… mais vous connaissez l'organisation XIII. Car sa majesté, porte un de leurs manteaux…

- Hayuk! Bonjour! Nous sommes Sora, Donald et Goofy, me répondit le chien. Nous ne savons rien de cette organisation.

Sora? Je n'étais pas certaine mais ce nom me disait quelque chose… comme si quelqu'un l'avait déjà cité en ma présence…

- Ok! Merci! Leur lançais-je par-dessus mon épaule tout en partant à la suite de la souris.

J'étais persuadé qu'il connaissait l'organisation, et qu'il pourrait peut-être me dire s'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-0-0-0-

Sora observa la jeune femme brune partir à la course. Les cheveux aux épaules, les yeux bruns, elle portait un t-shirt noir et des jeans. Elle était banale, mais avait un comportement étrange, tout autant que ses armes… Qui pouvait bien se battre avec quelque chose d'aussi ridicule? Sans parler qu'elle n'avait pas tenu cinq minute face aux créatures blanches… Et qui était cette organisation XIII dont elle avait parlé?

Donald le secoua, pour qu'il les suivre dans la gare, ils avaient un train à prendre après tout.

-0-0-0-

Tout en courant, je trébuchais dans la pente, roulant jusqu'au bas, pour m'arrêter devant deux pieds en sandales bleues. Une main m'aida à me relever, je reconnus alors Naminé.

- Tu es libre, constatai-je bêtement.

- Oui… il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans l'organisation ces derniers temps…

- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien? Demyx, Axel et Roxas? Ils ont eu des problèmes à cause de moi?

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute… mais tu peux aider ceux qui le méritent… Pour cela tu dois retrouver Sora et l'empêcher de faire des sottises

- Comment je suis censée faire ça? Je viens de me faire donner une raclée par ceux qui sont supposés être mes alliés…

- Oublie les similis inférieurs, ne les considères plus de ton côté… Le train vient de partir, mais tu pourras le retrouver à la Forteresse Oubliée.

Je regardai l'heure, lorsque je relevai les yeux, elle n'était plus là. J'avais juste assez de temps pour prendre quelques effets à mon appartement avant le prochain Gummi-Bus vers cette destination. Il semblait que je partais à l'aventure!

* * *

Alors? comme début, vous en pensez quoi?

Dans le prochain chapitre, À la recherche du maître de la keyblade (pour pas changer):

- Ça ne va pas?

- Cloud est de retour!

- Attends, j'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut.

Cherche désespérément son chemin


	2. À la recherche du maître de la Keyblade

coucou les gens! ne vous inquiètez pas j'écris aussi la suite de _the horror continues_... je devrais la sortir sous peu...

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : À la recherche du maître de la keyblade

Je descendis au débarcadère, comme à chaque fois que j'étais venue faire du commerce avec le vieux Picsou. Par contre, c'était la première fois que des sans cœurs m'accueillaient… Faisant apparaître mes armes, je les abattis sur les ombres et soldats qui s'approchaient.

Il y avait visiblement des perturbations dans ce monde, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y en avait surement dans les autres… peut-être aussi à Illusiopolis? Mon cœur se serra en pensant à eux. J'étais si inquiète… Bien que je les savais capables de se défendre…

Je finis de me débarrasser des sales bestioles avec étonnement. J'avais réussis à pas me faire tabasser, pour une fois… Fière de cette réussite, je descendis les marches pour me retrouver au milieu de la place marchande. Je ne m'y attardai pas, puisqu'il y avait rarement quelque chose d'intéressant… Passant devant le moogle, je ne réussis pas à éviter le vieux canard qui regardait encore la glace fondre.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue… je suis prêt à reprendre les négociations…

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas ici pour cela… mais j'en informerai mes patrons…

Si j'ai encore un emploi… J'avais laissé un message à mes employeurs pour leur dire que je prenais congé pour une durée indéterminé pour régler des problèmes familiaux… C'était la première raison qui m'était venue à l'esprit…

Commençant à courir pour me rendre chez Merlin, où j'espérais recevoir de l'aide pour trouver le maître de la keyblade, je percutais ce qui semblait être quelqu'un. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le derrière. Je reconnu l'homme blond aux yeux bleus :

- Salut Cloud… Je m'attendais pas à te trouver ici… Alors, tu as trouvé Sephiroth?

- Hello… oui, mais je l'ai perdu… mais toi? Tu ne traines plus avec les zigotos en manteau?

- Plus vraiment, je cherche à savoir ce qui ce passe avec eux, mais pour cela je dois surveiller Sora, un ado avec une clef géante… Tu l'aurais pas vu?

- Sur le rempart… J'ai aussi cru y voir tes types en noirs…

Je le remerciais avant de courir vers les marches. Les montant le plus vite possible sans me casser la gueule, j'arrivai en haut à bout de souffle. Lorsque j'entrais dans le petit bâtiment de pierre, il y avait qu'un homme brun, vêtu d'une veste de cuire à manches courtes ainsi qu'un pantalon du même matériau. M'approchant, je vis qu'il arborait une cicatrice entre les deux yeux. Il semblait aussi avoir eu un rabais dans une boutique de ceintures…

- Excusez-moi, fis-je timidement. Où est passé l'adolescent qui traine avec un canard et un chien?

- Qui es-tu et que lui veux-tu? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Je suis Xana… On m'a demandé de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Il ne me croyait visiblement pas. M'attrapant par un bras, il me traina jusqu'à chez Merlin. Lorsqu'il me poussa à l'intérieur, je reconnu Yuffie, Aerith et Cid, que j'avais rencontrés lors de ma première visite. Un homme âgé était aussi présent, portant un chapeau et une robe de sorcier bleu ainsi qu'une longue barbe grise.

Le vieillard s'approcha pour m'examiner sous tous les angles possibles :

- Donc, c'est toi qui es entrée dans le livre…

J'acquiesçai, jetant un regard de mépris vers l'ouvrage sur la table. Je n'en gardai pas de bons souvenirs…

- Le roi m'a parlé de tes armes particulières… Moins fortes que la keyblade… Mais qui choisissent plus rarement un utilisateur…

Je fronçai les sourcils : choisie par des cuillères? D'un autre côté, les keyblades sont des clefs géantes, ce qui est aussi étrange… Décidément, il y aurait toujours des choses que je ne comprendrais pas… Me ressaisissant, je repensai à la raison qui m'avais mené jusque là :

- Cloud m'a dit que…

- Cloud est de retour! S'écria Aérith. Où est-il?

- Près des commerçants…

Elle partit à la course, me laissant le soin de me demander si j'avais trop parlé… je repris néanmoins le fil de mes pensés :

- Il m'a dit qu'il y avait des membres de l'organisation XIII sur les remparts. J'aimerais avoir des infos à leur sujet.

Leon me regarda avec méfiance, faire changement… Puis le magicien lui fit signe de me dire ce qu'ils savaient : pas grand-chose, en fait…

- Combien ils étaient?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas compté…

- Ils étaient treize ou pas?

- Non… environs cinq ou six…

Seulement six? Les autres devaient être occupés ailleurs… C'est ce que j'espérais.

- Est-ce que vous savez où est maintenant Sora?

Leon n'avait visiblement pas envi de me divulguer cette information. Heureusement, La ninja n'avait pas sa retenue :

- Il est surement à la Terre des Dragons, c'est un endroit où les sans cœurs ne sont pas très forts.

Je n'étais pas du même avis… Me souvenant d'une mission dans ce monde, où j'avais failli me faire tuer, j'eu un frisson…

La jeune fille me regarda d'un air intrigué :

- Ça ne va pas?

- Heu... oui… C'est juste que je ne garde pas un bon souvenir de mon premier et dernier passage à cet endroit… Bon je crois que je vais essayer de me trouver un transport pour m'y rendre…

- Tu vas avoir de la difficulté, très peu de chauffeurs acceptent ce genre de transports, à cause des risques liés aux ténèbres.

Le brun m'avait dit ça sur un ton indifférent, attendant ce que je ferais.

- Je trouverai quelqu'un. Il y a toujours quelqu'un prêt à faire des choses dangereuses.

- J'aurais bien voulu le faire, commença Cid, mais je suis trop occupé ici…

Je les remerciai, tournant les talons, je m'apprêtais à sortir pour chercher un moyen de transport, lorsque Merlin me rappela :

- Attends, j'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut.

Il partit farfouiller dans ses nombreuses babioles. Écartant, livres, boîtes et certains instruments étranges, il finit par revenir, un poing en l'air, victorieux. Prenant ma main, il y déposa ce qu'il avait trouvé. C'était un collier, dont le pendentif était une bille blanche lumineuse, zébrées de minuscules veines bleues.

- C'est pour ouvrir des passages de lumière. Je ne suis pas certain du fonctionnement, mais tu dois faire appel à la lumière. Par contre, tu ne peux que te transporter toi-même et plus tu l'utilise, plus c'est long entre chaque utilisation.

- Il y a des dangers à utiliser cela?

- Pas à ma connaissance…

Super… il y avait peut-être des effets secondaires… mais au moins j'avais un moyen de transport…

Je le remerciai de leur gentillesse. M'assurant que mon sac était bien sur mes épaules, je mis le bijou à mon cou. Attrapant la perle d'une main, je pensai à la Terre des Dragons. Après un instant, la lumière m'entoura et la pièce disparut.

-0-0-0-

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance? Interrogea Leon.

- Le roi m'a demandé d'aider cette jeune femme.

- Mais elle a déjà trainé avec ce groupe, l'organisation XIII.

- Il le sait, mais il m'a affirmé qu'elle y avait été mêlée contre son gré… Elle sait faire la différence entre ténèbres et lumière. Nous venons d'en avoir la preuve.

- Mais elle peut aussi tomber du côté de l'obscurité.

- C'est à nous de voir à ce que ça n'arrive pas alors.

* * *

nmfrter: je sais que tu pourras pas lire le chap la journée même que je le post (quoique j'ai pas décidé quand je le ferais XD) je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire (probablement d'avance) et bienvenue dans le clan des vieilles peaux...

merci à Ewylyn, à Krystal-Sama et Ariani Lee.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Dans la neige_ :

- Mais qu'est-ce…  
- Nous manquons cruellement de femmes pendant ce genre de campagne militaire…  
- Excusez-moi… C'est un peu inconfortable…

Cat : Ou comment mettre n'importe quoi dans un ordre pour que ça semble bizarre^^

Xana : J'aime pas la tournure que ça prend…

Cat : Tu aimes jamais les tournures que je fais…

Xana : Je te rappelle que tu m'as presque fait tuer… heu…*compte sur ces doigts* une dizaine de fois?

Cat : Tant que ça? Alors je dois être aussi cruelle qu'on le dit ^^ Mais tu risqueras pas trop ta vie ce chapitre-ci…

Xana : J'aime pas quand même…

Cat : Oh lala… quelle rabat joie…


	3. Dans la neige

Hello!

C'est juste pour vous dire que la face la première dans la neige, c'est du fait vécu... Ça m'ai arrivé souvent plus jeune -_-

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Dans la neige

J'atterris tête première dans la neige. C'était froid, mais le principal problème venait du fait que j'étais dans une pente, la tête plus basse que les pieds… Non seulement je bouffais de la neige, mais j'étais incapable de me relever. La substance froide s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements et mes souliers.

Je réussis à faire une rotation afin que mes pieds soient plus bas que le reste de mon corps, ainsi je pus voir le sommet. Me relevant, je sortis une veste de jean de mon sac. Mais cela ne réussirait pas à me réchauffer, j'étais trempée par la neige et le vent froid me frappait de plein fouet. Je devais trouver un abri pour ne pas mourir de froid.

Je choisis de descendre la montagne, mais un autre problème se présenta aussitôt : La neige m'atteignait les genoux. C'était une progression longue et difficile. Frigorifiée, je m'écroulai. Un martèlement me tira de ma torpeur.

- À l'aide…

Au bord de l'inconscience, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par mon sac, me balançant sur le dos d'un cheval. L'homme, puisque seul un homme pouvait sentir aussi fort, me déposa une couverture sur le dos.

- Excusez-moi… C'est un peu inconfortable…

Faut aussi dire qu'observer le flanc d'un cheval, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant comme activité… Surtout lorsque le sang se retrouve dans la tête…

Le type me redressa, je pu voir que nous nous dirigions vers un campement aux tentes en peaux.

- Heu... merci… fis-je en me retournant pour voir mon sauveur.

Je me crispai, ses yeux étaient jaunes, comme ceux du rapace sur son épaule. Sa moustache et ses sourcils donnaient un aspect encore plus mauvais à son visage. Il était vêtu d'une tunique de peaux blanche et noire. Il portait une capuche noire, laissant une ombre menaçante sur son visage.

- Mais de rien… Quel gaspillage ça aurait été de vous laisser là… je me présente : Shan-yu, chef de l'armée mongole. À qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Xana…

Il ne me plaisait décidément pas, quelque chose dans son sourire m'effrayait. J'essayais de garder mon calme, mais j'étais loin d'être rassurée…

Une fois à destination, il me laissa tomber dans la neige. Au moins la neige était moins épaisse, tapée par les pas des gens peuplant l'endroit. Lorsque j'aperçus ces derniers, j'eu des frissons de peurs : Ils avaient tous des airs de barbares. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour me retrouver là?

Shan-Yu me traina presque délicatement jusqu'à sa tente, où je pus me réchauffer près du feu.

- J'aimerais bien savoir la raison pour laquelle une jeune femme de votre genre se promenait seule dans la montagne?

- Je me suis perdue… j'ai eu certains problèmes de transport… Je cherche… heu… des amis qui sont supposés passer dans le coin…

L'homme me regardait avec un regard méfiant qui faisait encore plus flipper que celui de Leon… Mais je savais que si je lui avais dit la vérité, il m'aurait certainement prise pour une folle…

- Et vos amis? Ils sont importants? Comme de la famille royale?

- Heu… aucune idée… ça fait pas très longtemps que ce sont mes amis… Alors on a pas eu le temps de parler arbre généalogique…

C'était la vérité, bon c'étaient pas vraiment mes amis, mais c'était plus simple à dire que d'expliquer que je courais après un ado, un chien et un canard, que je n'avais vu que cinq minutes, pour peut-être apprendre ce qui ce passait avec mes vrais amis qui font partie d'une organisation douteuse… J'avais senti une sorte d'attrape dans sa question, sans pouvoir dire quoi, quelque chose clochait…

- Mais vous, que faites vous ici? C'est un gros rassemblement…

- Nous cherchons à sortir de l'oppression de la Chine! J'ai levé une armée d'hommes braves et valeureux pour y arriver!

J'étais tombé en plein dans une guerre… Moi qui déteste les conflits et tout ce qui a rapport avec les batailles… Pas si surprenant, puisque je me retrouvais toujours aux mauvais endroits…

- Nous manquons cruellement de femmes pendant ce genre de campagne militaire…

Là, j'étais terrifiée… Une bande d'homme sans femme, ça n'augurait rien de bon… Je me crispais, commençant à penser à comment je pourrais me sortir de ce camp… Partir à la course dans la montagne serait stupide, je venais d'en avoir la démonstration. Sans parler qu'avec des chevaux, ils me rattraperaient immédiatement.

- La soupe semble toujours meilleure préparée par une jolie femme…

- Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'air…

En sortant dehors, j'aperçu une colonne de fumée s'élevant pas très loin. Quelque chose de gros brûlait.

- Mais qu'est-ce…

- Un village qui n'avait pas voulu se soumettre, chuchota Shan-Yu à mon oreille

Je me retournai, il sourit méchamment en voyant l'horreur dans mes yeux terrifiés. Je reculai, faisant apparaître mes armes. Ce qui le fit éclater de rire. C'est à se moment que je vis un truc jaune en forme de bec d'oiseau avec une hélice, estampillé du signe des sans cœurs. La chose se précipita sur moi, je l'envoyai valser d'un coup de cuillère. Il percuta un arbre rabougri, dont la neige commença une réaction en chaine qui s'avéra être une petite avalanche.

Attrapant mon pendentif, je pensai fort à ne plus être à cet endroit. Ça fonctionna, le problème était que je ne savais pas où je m'étais transportée… Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux, de peur d'être dans un endroit encore moins fréquentable que celui que je venais de quitter.

-0-0-0-

Après que la neige eut recouvert le camp mongol, Shan-Yu sortit de la neige en grognant. Observant les dégâts, il hurla de rage : il ne restait rien, ni personne. Un mouvement secoua la neige autour de lui, juste avant que des sans cœurs en émergent. Les cœurs emplis de haine de ses hommes avaient donné naissance à ces bêtes maléfiques à leur mort.

Le guerrier sourit de contentement, au moins il n'avait pas tout perdu. Il reprit donc la route, pour aller brûler le village suivant, accompagné par les créatures des ténèbres. Il pouvait encore s'emparer du trône, avec sa nouvelle armée.

* * *

Merci à nmfrter, Ewylyn, Krystal-Sama et la-meurtriere-barbare pour leur review qui ont mis de la joie dans mes journées, et aussi à Ariani Lee, ma bêta.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _recherche toujours infructueuse_ :

- Xaldin.

- Ah NON!

- Bête?

- L'organisation…

Où comment rien mettre de constructif…


	4. Recherche toujours infructueuse…

Hello les gens!

bah voila la suite...

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Recherche toujours infructueuse…

En tournant sur moi-même, je reconnus le gouffre au fond duquel reposait une substance verte. J'étais juste devant la demeure d'Hadès. Je me remémorai la première fois que j'étais venue ici, c'était avec Xigbar, Roxas, Marluxia et Axel… Ce dernier m'avait joué un sale tour… L'Assassin et moi avions rencontré Demyx dans un long tunnel, avant cet incident. Demyx…

Pourquoi étais-je si nostalgique des cinq semaines passées avec l'organisation? J'avais risqué ma vie plusieurs fois en mission, j'avais même failli ne jamais en sortir… Après m'être échappée, j'étais retournée voir ma famille, mes amis et mes anciennes connaissances, je les ai trouvés terriblement fades, ennuyants.

Sortant de mes réflexions, je me décidai à frapper à la porte du dieu de la mort, car après tout, si ceux que je cherchais étaient dans ce lieu, il le saurait probablement…

Pain et Panic vinrent ouvrir, comme la dernière fois, me conduisant à Hadès. Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, il leva les yeux de son plan de travail, où s'entassaient diverses figurines :

- Ah, la p'tite… que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

- Une erreur de transport… Mais tant qu'à être ici, je me suis dit que je passerais vous saluer… Alors, comment va Cerbère?

- Bien, il se plait toujours autant à terroriser les intrus.

- Ah… fantastique… Je cherche quelqu'un, peut-être l'avez-vous vu sur votre magnifique domaine…

- Peut-être… qui est-ce?

- Il se nomme Sora, les cheveux bruns en pointes, manie une clef géante. Il se balade avec un chien et un canard…

- Hum… Il y a plus d'un an que je ne les ai pas vus.

Ça me frustrait, j'avais cette impression de chercher dans le vide… mais où ils étaient

- Tu veux assister à un combat? J'ai encore envoyé un titan contre Hercules, ça va être amusant! Ce blanc-bec va se faire démolir cette fois!

J'acceptai, je ne pouvais pas partir de toute façon, ma perle n'étant pas prête. Il nous transporta au sommet des gradins en pierres surplombant une arène où un homme roux, en jupe dorée et à la cape bleue se trouvait aux prises avec un colossal monstre de glace qui lui balançait des pics de la même substance.

L'homme attrapa un des projectiles et s'en servit comme batte pour envoyer les autres en plein visage du titan. Ce dernier fléchit, tout en arrêtant de balancer des trucs à Hercules, qui en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing bien placé qui l'envoya bien loin…

- Ah NON! Il en a encore battu un! Grogna le dieu de la mort tout en devenant rouge.

Je m'éloignais un peu, alors qu'il explosait de colère, réussissant de peu à ne pas me faire brûler. Cet éclat attira l'attention du combattant, qui nous regarda. À ce moment, je me demandais s'il m'associait au flamboyant dieu, qui marmonna pour lui :

- Je finirais bien par l'avoir à l'usure…

Puis il disparut dans une gerbe de flamme, me laissant seule. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire?

Je pris de nouveau mon pendentif dans ma main, réfléchissant à l'endroit ou pouvaient se trouver l'adolescent et ses acolytes.

-0-0-0-

Je me retrouvai dans la cour obscure d'un château lugubre…M'avançant, je frappai à la grande porte, tout en me demandant si l'endroit était habité. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grand grincement.

Le hall était une pièce sombre, traversé par un tapis violacé, montant des marches pour mener à de grandes portes. Aux colonnes, étaient accrochées des lampes où de faibles flammes brûlaient.

Quelque chose tira sur le bas de mon pantalon, convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un sans cœur, je fis apparaître mes cuillères et m'apprêtai à frapper… Une horloge? En voyant que l'objet bougeait, je ne pus retenir un petit cri de surprise.

- Que se passe-t-il? Grogna une voix quelque peu inquiétante trop près de moi.

Levant les yeux, je vis un monstre au pelage brun, des cornes sur la tête. Il portait un pantalon noir et une cape mauve. La vision de cette bête de forte taille me donna le tournis, tout se brouilla alors que je m'écroulais sur des objets trainant sur le sol.

Mon inconscience ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'un desdits objet s'avéra être un chandelier, ce qui me brûla le dos, me faisant bondir directement dans les bras, ou plutôt les pattes, du responsable de ma presque chute dans les pommes…

J'étais paralysée; me ressaisissant un peu, je réalisai que s'il avait eu de mauvaises intentions, il aurait déjà fait quelque chose… Mais son regard n'avait rien de rassurant… Rassemblant le peu de courage me restant je lui demandai d'une toute petite voix :

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais je cherche un adolescent aux cheveux bruns en pics… Il se nomme Sora et il traine avec un canard et un chien, vous l'auriez vu?

- Ils sont passés, mais ils sont repartis… me répondit-il dans un grondement.

J'étais plutôt découragée, mais comment allai-je les retrouver s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de bouger? La solution m'apparut peu à peu : Si j'allais les attendre à un endroit où ils repassaient de temps à autre peut-être avais-je une chance de les trouver…

- Bête? Que fais-tu? Demanda une voix féminine.

Comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose, la créature me laissa tomber, j'atterris lourdement sur le sol de marbre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à celle qui avait parlé : une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe bleue et d'un tablier blanc, ses cheveux bruns attachés par un ruban bleu. Elle posa un regard bienveillant sur nous tout en descendant l'escalier.

- Heu… Belle… J'informais cette fille… elle cherche Sora…

- Vous êtes une de ses amies? Les amis de Sora sont nos amis… Je m'appelle Belle.

Elle me serra amicalement dans ses bras, tout en me proposant une tasse de thé. Que j'acceptai. Je vis alors plusieurs objets se diriger vers une pièce : une tasse, une théière, l'horloge et le chandelier…

Belle m'entraina à leur suite. Elle me raconta son histoire : la Bête était un prince qui avait été transformé car il n'avait pas voulu offrir l'hospitalité à une mendiante qui s'était avéré être une sorcière.

Quelques temps après leur rencontre, une autre sorcière, nommée Maléfique, avait essayé de voler le cœur de Belle, mais le porteur de la Keyblade l'avait sauvée, ainsi que les six autres princesses de cœur. Le jeune homme avait ensuite sacrifié son propre cœur pour sauver son amie Kairi, devenant par ce fait un sans cœur…

Je m'étouffai à cette révélation, répandant du thé devant moi :

- Quoi? C'est un sans cœur?

- Je crois qu'il ne l'est plus, mais je n'ai pas osé lui demander… Il a empêché cet homme de l'organisation XIII de transformer Bête en sans cœur…

- L'organisation…

Un souvenir me revint… Xemnas envoyait régulièrement des membres ici afin de faire ce qu'elle venait de me mentionner… je me sentis mal, s'il avait réussi, cela aurait brisé leur vie…

- Quel membre était-ce? Vous le savez?

- Xaldin.

Le prince entra dans la pièce en me jetant un regard mauvais. Se plantant devant moi, il me dévisagea.

- Vous les connaissez? Ils nous harcèlent depuis un moment déjà.

- Je sais… Je dois aider Sora, pour qu'ils arrêtent ce genre de chose…

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air convaincu, contrairement à Belle, qui elle, semblait vouloir croire en mes bonnes intentions. Je sentais qu'il commençait à être temps que je quitte cet endroit. Je réussis à leur fausser compagnie, pour me rendre dans la cour. Heureusement, ma perle était prête et je pus repartir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé^^

Xana: pas vraiment...

Cat: On va pas repartir le débat! anyway t'aime jamais ce que j'écris!

Xana: t'as qu'à écrire que je vécu longtemps, heureuse et sans me faire presque tuée à chaque chapitre...

Cat: Rêve toujours, cest chiant comme idée...

* * *

**nmfrter**: foutue neige... j'espère qu'on en aura pas trop cette année, j'ai pas de pelle pour déneigé la galerie... une cuillère ça peut faire?

merci aussi à **Ewylyn, Krsytal-Sama **et **la-meurtriere-barbare **pour leurs reviews, et aussi à **Ariani Lee **ma bêta.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Enfin trouvé_ (1 de trouvé, 10 de perdus….XD):

- Besoin d'aide?

- Tu peux laisser tomber alors

- C'est clair, il me semble… Faites pas de conneries


	5. Enfin trouvé!

Et l'aventure continue...

juste comme ça en passant, pour ceux que ça intérresse, j'ai commencé à poster la 3e partie de ma parodie d'horreur: _end of horror? _

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Enfin trouvé!

En arrivant à la Forteresse Oubliée, je fus saisie d'un mal de tête. Au début, je cru que c'était du au changement de luminosité, puis mes doutes se portèrent sur le pendentif… mais comment le savoir? Je choisis donc d'utiliser le moins possible cet objet potentiellement dangereux.

Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour me reposer, je me rendis chez Merlin, question de me renseigner s'ils savaient où l'ado était. Je leur racontai brièvement ce qui m'était arrivé pendant mes recherches.

- Il est tout d'abord allé au Château de la Bête, Puis à la Terre des Dragons… commença Cid.

- Quoi, mais il n'était pas supposé faire le contraire?

- Bah, il ne les a pas faits dans l'ordre, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… Puis selon ce que tu nous as dis, toi non plus tu n'as pas suivi l'ordre, sinon tu l'aurais retrouvé au Colisée de l'Olympe…

Je me mordis la lèvre de frustration, mais il avait raison, alors je me tus… Réfléchissant à une solution pour le retrouver, je demandai :

- Je vais l'attendre ici… Vous croyez qu'il va bientôt repasser?

- Oui, je le sens, me répondit chaleureusement le vieux magicien.

- Merci. Je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu en l'attendant…

- Il est hors de question que tu attendes à rien faire! s'interposa Leon. Tu vas te poster devant la porte et éliminer les sans cœurs qui s'approchent.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il m'attrapa par la veste et me tira dehors, où il me laissa seule devant la dite porte à protéger, avant de partir pour les remparts… Je détestais de plus en plus ce type qui me rendait mal à l'aise, me foutait un peu la frousse…

Puis les ombres et les soldats commencèrent à s'approcher… Lorsque ces sales bestioles furent très nombreuses, Cid me donna un coup de main avant d'aller faire un tour…

-0-0-0-

De retour à la Forteresse Oubliée, Sora, Donald et Goofy prirent la direction de la maison de Merlin, afin de lui demander de l'aide à propos d'une histoire de ronces dans les sous-sols du Château Disney.

En tournant le dernier coin, ils aperçurent la fille bizarre de la Cité du Crépuscule devant la porte du magicien. Elle tapait les sans cœurs qui passaient par là… Ils s'approchèrent en la saluant, lorsqu'elle les vis elle s'exclama :

- Vous voilà enfin! Je vous cherche depuis ce matin…

- Tu nous cherches? Fit l'ado.

- Oui, Y'a cette fille, Naminé, qui m'a demandé de veiller sur vous…

- Naminé? Demanda un criquet en sortant du col du garçon. Comme celle qu'on doit remercier?

- Heu… peut-être… Je la connais pas beaucoup à vrai dire…

- Tu peux laisser tomber alors, j'ai pas besoin d'une gardienne!

- Mais cet ordre vient peut-être du Roi? Ajouta le canard.

- N'empêche que je peux me débrouiller seul!

L'adolescent agissait de plus en plus comme un enfant gâté aux yeux de la jeune femme, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait vraiment à faire du babysitting… Réfléchissant, elle lui proposa :

- Tu n'as qu'à me voir comme un guide ou juste une alliée, même si j'ai aucune idée de ce qui ce passe…

Au soulagement de la brune, le maître de la keyblade accepta cette solution simpliste :

- Puisque tu vas nous accompagner, tu pourrais nous révéler ton nom…

- Ah oui… j'oubliais la politesse… Je suis Xana.

Ils entrèrent dans demeure, pour trouver le vieillard. Lorsqu'il apparu, le trio lui expliqua le problème qui les avait mené chez lui. Il les transporta pendant que Donald développait…

-0-0-0-

Nous débarquâmes dans une grande pièce presque totalement emplie de ronces aux pointes acérées. Il y avait une boule de lumière géante, posé sur un support blanc. À côté, une souris de forte taille, vêtue d'une robe rose attendait, le diadème qu'elle portait sur sa tête me fit penser que ce devait être la maîtresse des lieux… peut-être l'épouse du roi? À moins qu'il y eut beaucoup de souverains souris?

Le magicien observa la pièce en réfléchissant à voix haute :

- Intéressant…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Merlin? Demanda la souris.

- Ce n'est pas bon… Je crois que c'est très sérieux…

L'homme leva les bras et fit apparaitre… Une porte? Double, blanche, plutôt large, elle était là, seule, rien d'un côté ou de l'autre… Comme si elle ne menait nulle part. Lorsque Sora demanda ce que c'était, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre sarcastiquement :

- C'est une porte, ça se voit…

Le garçon me jeta un regard courroucé avant de se tourner pour écouter les explications du vieillard :

- Elle mène à un monde spécial, où quelqu'un est responsable de ce qui se passe ici…

- On n'a qu'à l'attraper alors! Répliqua le brunet en attrapant les poignées.

- Attends… dans ce monde, il y a une porte identique à celle-ci, par où nos ennemis entrent. Trouve cette porte et verrouille-la avec ta Keyblade.

- Ok!

- Une dernière chose, la nature de ce monde pourrait vous tenter à faire quelque chose de sombre. Vous devez absolument résister.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Questionna le brunet.

- C'est clair, il me semble… Faites pas de conneries, lui répondis-je.

- Cet avertissement s'adresse aussi à toi! Répliqua-t-il.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment!

- Arrêtez! Vous devez veiller les uns sur les autres, nous sermonna Merlin. C'est le roi Mickey qui veut cela.

Sora s'approcha de la porte, nous demandant si nous étions prêts. Après une réponse affirmative, il essaya de l'ouvrir.

- Besoin d'aide?

Il me jeta un autre regard mauvais en continuant de tirer sur les poignées… Il réussit finalement à ouvrir la porte et pénétra dans l'ouverture, où nous le suivîmes. Vers l'inconnu… Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que j'aurais de nouveau affaire fréquemment au vide et à ce que je ne connais pas? Comme lorsque j'étais avec l'organisation…

* * *

**nmfrter**: voilà, trouvé! C'est pas facile d'écrire quand tu joue à ton truc de Mcdo... et oui, je préparais le chap pendant ce temps...

merci aussi à **Ewylyn, la-meurtriere-barbare **et **Ariani Lee**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _visite dans le passé_ :

- Et y'a un autre gros chat obèse bizarre là-bas…

- Merde… me reste plus de magie…


	6. Visite dans le passé

J'espère que vous allez aimer *croise les doigts*

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Visite dans le passé**

Nous fûmes carrément expulsés de l'ouverture. Je me retrouvai sur l'adolescent, ce qui amortit ma chute, mais le fit grogner :

- Pousse toi! T'es pas une plume!

- Du calme, c'est un accident…

Je me relevai, tout en regardant le paysage morne autour de nous. Aucune couleur… Nous avions d'ailleurs les mêmes teintes que notre nouvel environnement… Regardant une de mes mèches de cheveux, je réalisais que je n'avais pas eu de raisons de paniquer la semaine passée pour un cheveu blanc…

- Hé! Regardez! C'est la Pierre Angulaire! S'exclama le chien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Questionna l'ado. Tout est blanc et noir…

En l'observant, je remarquais que ses traits étaient simplifiés, lui donnant davantage un air niais…

- Hé… c'est comme…commença Donald.

- Déjà vu? Compléta Goofy.

- Ouais! C'est ça!

- Vraiment? Vous êtes déjà venus ici? Demanda le plus jeune.

Ils ne répondirent pas à la question du jeune homme, regardant un gros chat en salopette qui passa, se dirigeant je ne sais trop où… Il s'arrêta pour nous poser une question :

- Hé vous! Vous avez vu des méchants par ici?

Les trois autres le pointèrent du doigt.

- Pourquoi je serais… Bah! J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous! Je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois…

Il continua sa route.

- On a notre vilain, commenta Sora.

- C'est qui au juste? Demandai-je.

- Pete, il travail pour Maléfique… me renseigna le chien.

- Maléfique?

- Une sorcière que nous avons battue.

Ils partirent à la suite du chat, me laissant réfléchir. Ce devait être la sorcière dont Belle m'avait parlé plus tôt. Après un coup d'œil aux occupants de la clairière, soit une vache, un cheval et un coq, je les suivis pour les trouver en train de taper sur leur ennemi. Lorsque ce fut fini, je m'approchai pour écouter leur conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Demanda la grosse bête. Qui êtes-vous? Vous êtes nouveaux dans le coin?

- Arrête ton cinéma… lui répondit plutôt impoliment Sora.

L'espèce de chapeau bizarre sur la tête de Pete émit un bruit avant que le chat ne retombe sur le derrière avec un craquement. Puis Goofy lui demanda s'il était certain d'être Pete… Question plutôt stupide puisqu'il est rare de se tromper avec son propre nom…

- Bien sur que je suis Pete! Capitaine du bateau à vapeur! Alors arrêtez de m'énerver…

Le capitaine essaya de se relever, mais son dos craqua de nouveau, provoquant un nouvel écroulement sur le sol.

- Êtes vous quoi au juste? Un chat? Fis-je, question d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Bien sur que j'en suis un!

- C'est juste que vous êtes plus gros qu'une vache, un cheval et que deux humains réunis… En plus un chat, capitaine d'un bateau, c'est pas un peu contradictoire avec votre nature?

- Peu importe! Je dois aller trouver celui qui a volé mon bateau.

- Nous avons peut-être fait une erreur, murmura le canidé.

- Je commence à penser aussi cela… approuva le jeune. Il n'a pas appelé de sans cœurs…

Ils s'excusèrent auprès de Pete, tout en l'aidant à se relever. Puis nous repartîmes pour la clairière de la Pierre. Je trouvais que nous perdions notre temps, encore plus lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler de retrouver le bateau à vapeur… Je ne pus m'empêcher de leur en faire part :

- On a déjà une porte à trouver! Faudrait peut-être se bouger…

- Je ne vois pas de portes, commenta le canard.

- S'il faut la trouver, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est cachée, continuai-je avec ironie.

- C'est quoi ça? Nous interrompit l'ado.

Nous regardâmes tous dans la même direction : Il y avait une sorte de fenêtre avec des rideaux, une corde dépassait sur la droite. Le magicien s'en approcha et d'un bond la tira. Le rideau s'écarta pour nous laisser visionner un film : Des Sans cœurs qui entraient par des fenêtres, puis ces dernières disparurent. Nous revîmes alors notre arrivée. Je fus horrifiée de constater qu'à l'image de Sora, j'avais perdu beaucoup de détails dans mon apparence, ce qui me donnait aussi un air moins brillant…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le brunet.

- Les sans cœurs sortent… commença le chien.

-… et nous, on entre, finit le canard

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Ça veut probablement dire qu'après avoir entré dans ce monde, ces sales bestioles se sont infiltrées dans le château et dans tous les coins qu'ils ont pu atteindre… C'est pas sorcier…

Donald retira sur la corde, mais rien ne se passa. Nous remarquâmes alors les quatre fenêtres qui étaient apparues, chacune avec un symbole différent. Après un instant je réalisai que les créatures étaient entrées là…

- Rattrapons ces sans cœurs!

- Mais qu'est qu'on en fera? Demanda le chien au garçon.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard!

- Très brillant ça… et s'ils sont plus forts que nous?

Il me lança un regard du genre : «Comme si ça existait ça… mais d'où tu sors toi?» Puis il entra dans la première porte. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la charpente d'un immeuble en construction, à plusieurs étages du sol. Immédiatement je commençai à me sentir mal, à avoir le tournis : Un vertige incontrôlable s'était emparé de moi.

Le chien nous cria de regarder, puis nous fûmes attaqués par ces satanées bestioles. Terrorisée, je m'accrochai à la première chose qui passait à portée de mains. Je ne réalisai qu'un peu plus tard, avec les cris, que c'était Sora que je tenais fermement dans mes bras. Ce dernier était quelque peu furieux, se prenant les coups de nos attaquants.

Il me repoussa pour enfin pouvoir se défendre correctement. Pendant ce temps, je me contentais de m'agripper désespérément à une poutre. Une fois que les bruits de combat cessèrent, je jetai un œil sur l'adolescent qui se faisait un sort de soin. Un petit personnage, peut-être le roi? Vint lui serrer énergiquement la main avant de s'éclipser…

Je crois qu'ils activèrent une sorte de petit théâtre, mais gardant les yeux fermés, toujours immobile, je préférai ne pas vérifier.

- Hayuk! Xana, tu viens?

- Nah je suis bien où je suis!

- Allez, tu ne vas pas rester là?

- N'insiste pas Goofy, si elle préfère rester ici…

- Mais Sora, le roi ne serait pas content que nous l'abandonnions…

Une main attrapa mon bras et me guida vers la sortie. Une autre main attrapa l'autre. Entrouvrant à peine un œil, je vis que chien et le jeune homme me guidaient. Une fois de retour à la clairière, je me laissai tomber par terre tout en les remerciant.

- On doit continuer. Tu vas en être capable? Me demanda Sora.

J'acquiesçai et me relevai presque prête à la suite. J'avais un peu peur de ce qui pouvait nous attendre… Je les suivis tout de même dans la fenêtre suivante. Nous débarquâmes dans une ville minuscule. Sora et Goofy se demandèrent si c'était la ville qui était rapetissée ou si c'était nous qui étions plus grands… Ce qui donnait en fin de compte, le même résultat…

- Hey, regardez les canons jouets!

Le roi nous fit signe, nous retournant, nous fîmes face à des sans cœurs en avions. Le combat s'engagea aussitôt contre les créatures destructrices. Je réussis, avec un peu de chance, à tenir tête à ceux qui s'en prenaient à moi. Puis je vis Sora, du coin de l'œil, sauter sur la tour aux petits canons. Ce qui eut comme effet d'activer ce qui ne s'avéra pas être des jouets : Une balle se logea dans mon épaule.

Avec un cri de douleur, je m'écroulai sur quelques maisons miniatures. La respiration sifflante, je tenais mon épaule meurtrie, geignant, comme un enfant… Sauf que ce genre de blessure n'arrivait pas à un enfant…

-0-0-0-

- Sora! Tu devrais faire attention! Hurla le canard à l'adresse du garçon.

- Hein?

Il vit alors la jeune femme par terre, tremblante, la sueur dégoulinant sur son visage plus pâle que normale.

- Merde… me reste plus de magie…

Les deux autres se regardèrent, ayant ni magie ni potions, ils se contentèrent d'aller chercher la victime du canon jouet et de lui bander le bras. Ils regardèrent une nouvelle scène avant de quitter la petite ville, trainant Xana, pas tout à fait consciente…

Ils retournèrent auprès de la Pierre, se demandant que faire de la blessée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda le canard.

- On la laisse ici… c'est un boulet cette fille…

- Mais ta magie doit être rechargée?

Avec un soupir, le maître de la keyblade fit un sort de soin à la femme. Qui se retint quelque peu de traité le jeune de tous les noms possibles. Ce dernier, après une longue hésitation et les regards de ses deux autres compagnons, finit par présenter des excuses pour le coup de feu.

L'adolescent se demandait vraiment pourquoi le roi leur avait imposé cette fille qui leur faisait plus perdre leur temps qu'autre chose.

Ils entrèrent dans la troisième fenêtre, se retrouvant devant un immeuble en flammes, ils facilitèrent le travail des pompiers en éliminant les sans cœurs venus mettre la pagaille. Après un autre petit film, ils passèrent de nouveau dans la clairière pour se retrouver cette fois dans une maison, ou un trou noir absorbait les meubles. Défaisant de nouveau les créatures, ils eurent droit à une autre représentation, ce qui leur permit de connaitre l'ensemble de l'histoire. Enfin, sauf pour Xana, qui ne comprenait rien à toute cette affaire et qui s'en foutait un peu...

-0-0-0-

Une fois de nouveau sur la petite colline, je vis tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

Les trois autres étaient absorbés dans leur conversation à propos de Pete…

- heu… Les gars? Le truc angulaire n'est plus là…

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Et y'a un autre gros chat obèse bizarre là-bas…

- Pete!

- Oh… y'a le premier chat obèse qui rapplique…

Sora voulu lui crier quelque chose, mais il était déjà trop loin… Nous partîmes à leur suite. Les deux se battaient pour le bateau à vapeur, auquel une cage contenant la grosse boule était attachée.

Un des chats, celui à l'air plus moderne, sans chapeau, sauta sur la cage en commençant à nous balancer des objets, qu'heureusement Sora lui renvoya à coup de keyblade. Puis l'embarcation se gara près de la berge après que la chose eut été assommée, permettant au jeune homme de taper sur la cage. Voulant l'aider, je fis apparaître mes armes, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité chez notre adversaire qui reprenait conscience…

- Tu vas pas vraiment essayer de me battre avec des cuillères? C'est n'importe quoi!

Comme réponse je sautai sur la cage pour lui en mettre un coup sur la tête. Mais cette sale bête me poussa et je me retrouvai dans l'eau. Le temps que je sorte de la rivière, Sora avait détruit la cage et notre opposant s'était encore enfui. Nous le trouvâmes en train d'affronter le capitaine.

Un nouveau combat s'engagea, où pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi la plus grande nuisance… le capitaine Pete n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond, percutant tout le monde, sauf le méchant chat... Un face à face avec l'imbécile me propulsa dans les airs et puisqu'il tournait en rond j'atterris sur son dos, avec une certaine surprise. Prise d'une inspiration je lui attrapai les oreilles pour tenter de diriger l'énorme bête contre l'autre tout aussi obèse… Ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien en fin de compte, il prit la fuite en faisant apparaître une porte identique à celle que nous avions prise pour venir dans ce monde.

Je descendis de ma monture le temps que le brunet scelle la fameuse porte, car après tout, nous étions là pour ça… Puis Goofy empêcha le jeune de trop en dire et nous pûmes partir enfin de cet endroit après avoir remis la Pierre à sa place, ramenant le Canard de force avec nous…

* * *

Je crois que j'ai un grave problème, que je me suis découvert en écrivant: j'adore être sadique... à un point où je suis prise de fous rires incontrôlables en ouvrant word et en songeant à mes prochains méfaits... Je crois que c'est incurable XD

Xana: T-T au secours...

Cat: XD *rit encore*

* * *

Merci à nmfrter, Ewylyn et Ariani Lee

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _un moment de calme_ :

- Tu veux me raconter?

- Je peux te retourner la question?

Xana : c'est nul comme aperçu de prochain chap!

Cat : Je sais… mais y'a pas beaucoup de conversation dedans… ni beaucoup d'action… soit heureuse, c'est à peu près le seul chap ou tu risque pas trop ta vie...


	7. Un moment de calme

Voilà un chapitre plus calme, comme son nom l'indique... Je sais, je suis pas toujours originale pour les titres de chapitre...

Bonne lecture

* * *

********

Chapitre 7 : Un moment de calme

Une fois de retour au château, nous constatâmes que les ronces avaient disparu, laissant une grande pièce blanche. Les habitants du palais semblaient plus que soulagés par ce retour à la normale.

Pendant que la reine et les autres remerciaient les trois aventuriers, je partis m'asseoir dans un coin, fatiguée, attendant la suite des évènements… Je m'assoupis, me réveillant lorsque Goofy me secoua doucement. Je regardai avec un air éberlué une poursuite de canards… Il se passait des trucs étranges ici…

- La reine Minnie nous invite à passer la nuit au château, me raconta le chien, tout en m'aidant à me lever.

Des balais nous escortèrent jusqu'à nos chambres, enfin Sora et moi, puisque les deux autres en avaient déjà une. Car j'appris qu'ils venaient d'ici, le canard était le magicien du roi et le chien, chef de la garde royale.

J'entrai dans la chambre m'étant destinée, une grande pièce décorée de tapisseries aux fleurs rose. Je n'étais pas friande de cette couleur, mais cette décoration me rappela Marluxia… Que je n'avais pas revu depuis mon départ, il n'était jamais venu à la cité du crépuscule, mais je crois que les autres ne lui avaient pas dit que je me trouvais souvent là…

Épuisée, je me couchai dans le lit, qui aurait pu contenir quatre personnes. Malgré le confort, je ne pus m'endormir, mes souvenirs étant décidés à me hanter. Me tournant et retournant, je décidai d'aller me promener un peu dans le palais, car peut-être qu'ensuite je trouverais le sommeil, c'était ce que je faisais à l'Illusiocitadelle… Il me semblait que ça faisait si longtemps que je n'y étais plus, bien que seulement quelques mois avaient passé…

Au gré de mon vagabondage, je me retrouvai dans le jardin. Je m'assis sur un banc pour observer les étoiles. Certains racontent que tous les mondes ont le même ciel, peut-être que l'un d'eux le regardait en ce moment même? Cette pensée était tellement «conte de fée» que j'en souris malgré moi.

Un bruit de pas me ramena dans la cour du château. Scrutant l'obscurité, je surveillai l'approche de la créature en faisant apparaitre mes cuillères. Elle était grande, je resserrai ma prise sur mes armes. J'étais convaincue qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, et là je me faisais attaquer en pleine nuit. Tremblante, j'attendais qu'il agisse pour lui abattre une cuillère sur la tête.

- Hayuk! Xana? Que fais-tu là à une heure aussi tardive?

Je fis disparaitre mes armes, en reconnaissant le chien. Me rasseyant sur le banc je m'exclamai :

- Je peux te retourner la question?

- Je faisais un tour de garde, par habitude.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai décidé de me promener, normalement ça me calme et je peux ensuite dormir.

- Tu es tracassée? Demanda-t-il en prenant place près de moi.

- Oui… Je suis inquiète pour mes amis. Ça fait un trop long moment que je ne les ai pas vus. Ils me manquent, j'ai peur qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose de terrible… Ils sont si souvent confrontés à des situations dangereuses, surtout avec l'aide qu'ils m'ont apportée à la fin de mon stage…

- Tu veux me raconter?

J'acquiesçai, lui demandant cependant de ne répéter rien aux autres. Je lui racontai rapidement mon arrivée dans l'organisation XIII pour y faire un stage, les amitiés que j'y avais développées, puis mon évasion… j'omis volontairement certains détails, autant pour pas l'ennuyer que pour pas me montrer faible.

- Donc, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, je ne serais pas ici…

- Gash… Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Tu sais… j'ai été mêlée à des affaires qui sont sans doute beaucoup plus sombres que ce qu'il m'avait semblé à l'époque… Mais je le regrette tellement si j'ai contribué à faire du mal à des gens. Ça me ronge… Je dois aussi les retrouver pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire cela et qu'ils se joignent à nous…

Je ne pu retenir quelque larmes. Les essuyant avec une manche de ma chemise de nuit, je lui souhaitai bonne nuit avant de retourner à ma chambre. C'était la première fois que je parlais à quelqu'un du fait que j'étais passée si près de la mort… Ce détail était resté entre l'organisation et moi. Juste d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons…

-0-0-0-

Sora, caché derrière un buisson, regarda la femme qui retournait se coucher. Il avait tout entendu de son l'histoire. Il commença à penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché… quoique, maintenant il savait. Dans son aventure il était rare de réussir à connaître toutes les informations, ils devaient les arracher une à une afin d'avoir un portrait d'ensemble.

Le récit de Xana l'avait touché : elle cherchait ses amis, tout comme lui cherchait Riku. À la différence que ses amis étaient dans l'autre camp, ils faisaient du mal. Peut-être pouvait-elle les convaincre d'arrêter? Ça ils le verraient en temps et lieux. L'important était que la brune les aidait de son mieux, elle était du côté des bons.

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans le jardin, l'adolescent retourna se coucher discrètement, sans voir que le chef de la garde l'avait repéré et qu'il le regardait s'éloigner avec un petit sourire : « Peut-être se comprendront-ils mieux à présent? Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve…»

Il ignorait surtout que tout n'était pas si simple…

-0-0-0-

Le lendemain matin, nous montâmes à bord du vaisseau Gummi. Pendant qu'on démarrait, je remarquai les sourires particulièrement stupides des trois autres… Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, les observant les sourcils froncés, ils me dévisagèrent, avant que Goofy ne m'explique :

- Le vaisseau avance avec les sourires. Plus nous sourions, plus il avance.

Je restai ébahie, ne comprenant pas comment leurs airs d'abrutis pouvaient faire avancer le vaisseau… Par compte, je compris, à la façon qu'ils me regardaient que je devais faire comme eux… Donc je souris… que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils auraient trouvé un moyen de me convaincre, ou de me forcer…

Souriant tous comme des imbéciles, nous arrivâmes à notre destination suivante, avec une crampe aux joues, mais surtout avec un peu d'appréhension pour la suite…

* * *

Merci à nmfrter et Ewylyn, mes revieweuses invétérées, beau temps mauvais temps... et à Ariani Lee, ma bêta

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Sous l'océan tout n'est pas si joyeux_ :

- Attends! Nous pouvons négocier…

- C'est une offre généreuse

- Il semblerait.

Cat: Oh, je sens qu'il y en a une qui va pas m'aimer...

Xana: Qu'est-ce que t,as encore manigancé?

Cat: Bah, trois fois rien...

Xana: Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne te crois pas...

Cat: Et t'as bien raison... =P

Xana: T-T


	8. Sous l'océan tout n'est pas si joyeux

Salut, mes très chers et fidèles lecteurs, voila un chapitre qui bouge plus que le dernier (quoique c'était pas dur à battre)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Sous l'océan tout n'est pas si joyeux**

En débarquant dans ce monde nouveau, je ne savais à quoi m'attendre, mais le choc fut plutôt grand lorsque je me retrouvai à flotter. Paniquée, je jetai un coup d'œil affolé autour de moi : j'aperçus… des algues? Sora s'était transformé, torse nu, ses jambes avaient été remplacées par une queue de dauphin. Donald était maintenant à moitié pieuvre tandis que le chien était maintenant une tortue marine.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon corps, au plutôt les montai-je, ayant la tête en bas, pour voir ce qu'il en était : Deux coquillages verts faisaient office de soutien-gorge et mes jambes étaient remplacées par ce qui ressemblait à une queue d'anguille verdâtre.

Alors que je me débattais pour me tourner face aux autres, je vis du coin de l'œil un crabe, un poisson jaune et bleu ainsi qu'une sirène aux cheveux rouges s'approcher. Mes compagnons allèrent à leur rencontre, tandis que j'essayais toujours de prendre une position moins étrange. La tête en bas, j'interrompis leur conversation :

- Quelqu'un peut m'aider? Comment on fait pour se diriger?

La rousse s'approcha en faisant des pirouettes gracieuses.

- Bonjour! Je suis Ariel, voici Flounder et Sebastien. Tu es une amie de Sora?

- Certainement pas! Répliqua l'adolescent.

- Sora! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard frustré. Puis les trois partirent demander une révision de leur cour de nage au poisson. Pendant ce temps, la sirène tentait de m'aider après que je me sois présentée :

- Sers-toi de ta queue pour te propulser et te diriger. Tu peux aussi te servir de tes bras pour t'aider.

Agitant ma queue, je réussis à me propulser… directement dans des coraux, qui m'égratignèrent pendant que je me débattais pour m'en dépêtrer. Par frustration, plus que par nécessité, j'invoquai mes cuillères pour me venger… Ariel m'arrêta, puis m'aida à me diriger vers les autres qui faisaient quelques figures pour s'amuser.

- C'est beaucoup mieux! Déclara l'adolescent.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène tous les trois sous l'océan? Il y a un problème?

- Il semblerait.

- Mais tout semble si paisible, remarqua le chien.

Et là je me détournais de la conversation, mais il fut question du père de la rousse et d'un concert… Autrement dit : Une grosse perte de temps… Sebastien nous demanda de nous exercer à faire quelques pirouettes, que je ne réussis pas.

Après cet exercice, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord, qu'il était mieux que je ne participe pas aux chansons… Ils s'amusèrent donc à chanter et nager pendant que je me demandais pourquoi on perdait autant de temps ici alors qu'il n'y avait rien à faire…

Mes paupières devinrent lourdes et je sombrai dans le sommeil.

-0-0-0-

Lorsque je me réveillai, plus tard, j'étais seule. Ils étaient partis je ne sais où… Avançant laborieusement je les appelai, mais ils semblaient avoir disparu.

Une ombre passa. Je me retournais, mais il n'y avait rien. Regardant de nouveau devant moi, je tombai face à face avec une femme-pieuvre à la peau violacé. Avec ses cheveux blancs, sa tête de troll trop maquillée et son léger surpoids, ce n'était pas une beauté. En fait elle me donnait des frissons dans le dos…

- Tu n'es pas d'ici toi?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?

- Tu n'es pas une sirène, tu as une queue d'anguille… Comme mes amis…

C'est à ce moment que je vis deux anguilles à l'air belliqueux. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cela… Une phrase stupide que les parents répètent souvent aux enfants me vint en tête : «Ne parle pas aux inconnus.» Surtout quand ils ont l'air si peu fréquentable…

- Allons… n'aies pas peur mon enfant… Je suis la sorcière des mers et je réalise les souhaits des pauvres créatures…

Décidément quelque chose clochait… Ou étais-je seulement paranoïaque? Je préférai ne pas prendre de risque :

- C'est une offre généreuse, mais mes amis m'attendent…

- Mais tu as tant de difficultés à nager, je pourrais te donner une jolie queue de sirène qui te permettrait d'avancer facilement… Tout ce que je te demande, ce sont tes armes…

Mes armes? Mais elle était folle ou quoi? J'avais déjà assez de difficulté à me défendre avec… alors sans, j'étais morte! Déchiquetée en petits morceaux par les sans cœurs… Sans parler que je m'en foutais de bien nager, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester dans ce monde toute ma vie… Puis une question sauta dans mon esprit : Comment savait-elle? Nous avait-elle espionnés? Cela la rendait encore plus suspecte…

- Merci… mais je vais me débrouiller, lui répondis-je en m'éloignant péniblement.

- Attends! Nous pouvons négocier…

Je sentis que je n'avançais plus… jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis qu'elle me tenait par la queue.

- Lâchez-moi!

- Non.

Me débattant, je fis apparaître mes cuillères et commençai à lui taper dessus. Elle se mit à rire, ce qui me frustra, mais pas autant que lorsqu'elle m'immobilisa complètement avec ses tentacules.

- Finalement je vais continuer à convoiter le trident de Triton, ou la Keyblade de l'autre morveux… Tes armes sont aussi médiocres que toi…

Elle me traina plus loin et m'enferma dans une prison de coraux.

- Mais pourquoi vous m'enfermez? Laissez-moi…

- Non. Tu irais prévenir tes amis… Et puis une fois que je serai reine des océans, j'aurai besoin de serviteurs… Dont quelqu'un pour cuisiner…

La pieuvre repartit avec un rire à donner des frissons, me laissant seule. Je me demandai ce que j'avais fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation… Rien, sauf m'endormir… Puis refuser de donner mes cuillères… Ne sachant quoi faire, j'inspectai ma cellule. C'était une petite grotte creusée dans le roc. La porte de corail était munie d'une serrure ridiculement grosse.

Tournant en rond dans cet espace restreins, je cherchais un moyen de sortir. Si le maître de la Keyblade avait été là, il aurait pu déverrouiller cette serrure avec sa fameuse clef…

Invoquant une de mes armes, je m'amusai à la faire tournoyer entre mes mains. Une idée ridicule me vint : Et si j'essayai de crocheter la serrure? Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre… sauf beaucoup de temps…

Utilisant le manche de la cuillère, je tentai de forcer le verrou. Je ne sais combien de temps je passai à faire ça… arrêtant lorsque la sorcière et ses subordonnés passaient. Puis, un déclic résonna comme une musique à mes oreilles. J'étais libre! Mais surtout : Je m'étais débrouillée seule. Cette fierté s'évaporant très rapidement lorsque je réalisai que j'aurais pu utiliser le pendentif que Merlin m'avait donné… Quelle idiote!

Me débattant pour me rendre à mon point de départ, je m'aperçus qu'il semblait y avoir une tempête peu naturelle. Intriguée, j'essayai de gagner la surface. Je fus bouche bée de constater que la femme-pieuvre était encore plus énorme que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Les autres semblaient tout petits, virevoltant autour de la gigantesque sorcière…

Je nageai dans leur direction, mais les remous fait par l'immense créature me repoussaient toujours plus loin.

Je vis un homme dans un bateau pointer un trident sur elle. Un rayon de lumière plus tard, elle rapetissait. Tout revint à la normale, ce qui me permit de m'approcher enfin d'eux.

Ariel sauta par-dessus le bateau, l'homme sauta à l'eau. Je finis par les rejoindre.

- Mais où t'étais passée? Demanda le brunet

Je leur résumai ma mésaventure. Ensuite nous replongeâmes sous l'océan. Voyant que j'avais de la difficulté à suivre, Goofy me proposa de m'agripper à lui, ce que je fis.

Ensuite il y eut des préparatifs et des messes basses à propos du spectacle. Ce qui n'était pas intéressant, mais surtout une grosse perte de temps…

Ils interprétèrent une jolie chanson, très enjouée. Le jeune en profita pour ouvrir une autre porte. Ils promirent aux créatures aquatiques de revenir les voir. Et après une petite chanson sur la connexion des mondes, nous repartîmes.

* * *

Merci à nmfrter et Ewylyn, celles qui m'encourage à écrire, (mais vous savez, un peu plus de motivation ne me nuierait pas) et aussi ma beta, Ariani Lee, qui corrige mes horribles fautes.

Dans le prochain chapitre, _C'est un pirate_ :

- AAAAH! Ne me touche pas sale truc!  
- Quoi?  
- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès!

Xana: oO

Cat: XD

Xana: T-T

Cat: ^^*

* Comment résumer une conversation qui tourne toujours pareille...


	9. C'est un pirate

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : C'est un pirate**

Nous débarquâmes dans un port plutôt lugubre. Les autres qualifièrent ce nouveau monde de «différent», mais moi je le trouvais plutôt glauque… Nous nous trouvions sur les remparts. Alors que je regardais la mer sombre s'étendant à perte de vue, j'entendis des cris provenant de la ville.

- Il se passe quelque chose! Remarqua le plus jeune.

- Organisation XIII? Questionna le chien.

- Ou les sans cœurs? Continua le canard.

- Vite! Nous devons allez voir! M'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers les cris, dans l'espoir de trouver un de mes amis.

Nous tombâmes face à Pete et ce qui semblait être une bande de pirates… Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon…

- Voyez! Ce sont les trois punks dont je vous parlais.

- Qui appelle-tu punk? C'est Sora, Donald, Goofy et Xana! N'oublie pas!

- Nous n'oublierons pas! Déclara celui qui semblait être le capitaine. Nous le ferons graver sur votre pierre tombale. Sois en sur.

- Wouah! J'aime votre style, fit le chat.

Le chef des pirates répartit ses troupes et nous commençâmes à nous battre contre le groupe qu'il nous avait réservé. Malgré notre acharnement et le nombre de coups que nous leur infligions, ils ne faiblirent point. Ces hommes semblaient me regarder bizarrement, comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire…

La lune apparut et les hommes se transformèrent en tas d'os. Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise face à ce changement. Ces créatures me faisaient penser à des zombies, comme dans les films d'horreurs. Pendant que l'obèse en disait trop, je reculai sans penser que nous étions entourés, un d'eux me passa un bras autour du cou.

- AAAAH! Ne me touche pas sale truc!

Heureusement le magicien m'entendit et lança une décharge sur mon agresseur. Une fois libre, je me retournai et lui abattis une cuillère sur la tête, question de l'achever. Puis je continuai de distribuer des coups aux autres pirates, jusqu'à ce que nous les ayons tous vaincu.

Le matou ayant prit la fuite, les autres méditèrent sur le fait que s'il était là, ils avaient du travail à faire… Nous nous rendîmes finalement en ville, d'où des cris provenaient toujours.

Un homme était entouré par ces satané sans cœurs… Nous engageâmes le combat contre ces bestioles. Il y avait des canons qui nous tiraient dessus, une des explosions me projeta contre Sora et nous nous retrouvâmes sur le sol, dans la poussière.

- Mais fais attention!

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès!

Nous les vainquîmes après quelques minutes. L'homme revint vers nous tout en nous disant que nos aptitudes de combat étaient bonnes… Il ne devait pas m'avoir bien vue à l'œuvre. Le chien lui demanda s'il avait retrouvé son amie. Je le détaillai rapidement, les cheveux bruns aux épaules, de taille moyenne et des yeux bruns inquiets… rien de spécial…

- Il était trop tard. Je veux la secourir. Voulez-vous m'aider?

- Bien sur! Je suis Sora. C'est Donald, Goofy et Xana.

- Je suis William Turner, mais appelez-moi Will.

- Un instant! On a des choses plus importantes à faire qu'aller sauver une demoiselle en détresse!

L'adolescent se contenta de me lancer un regard : «Mais d'où tu viens toi?» Je me sentis mal à l'aise. J'étais égoïste ne pensant qu'à trouver mes amis. L'air malheureux de l'homme devant nous, je compris que nous devions réunir ce couple.

Nous courûmes jusqu'aux quais, mais le navire, la Perle Noire, avait déjà levé l'encre et sortait de la baie. Nous ne pourrions plus la retrouver… C'est à ce moment qu'une voix nous parvint :

- Tant qu'elle sera partie, la Perle Noire ne pourra être capturée. Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une autre fille…

- Que faites vous à bord de l'Intercepteur? L'accès est interdit aux civils.

- Ah! Par chance, je vais le commander. Ça fera un bon navire pirate.

Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, je m'exclamai en même temps que le maître de la Keyblade :

- Un pirate!

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow, s'il vous plait.

Will lui demanda de l'aider à retrouver Miss Swann. Il refusa tout d'abord, mais lorsque l'autre homme lui fit remarquer qu'il ne pourrait manœuvrer le vaisseau seul, il accepta. Lorsqu'il descendit du navire, je le vis enfin de près : Ses cheveux en dreadlocks étaient «coiffés» avec un foulard rouge, de multiples babioles y étaient placées. Ses vêtements étaient sales, tout comme lui. Il bougeait bizarrement, un peu come s'il avait un problème d'équilibre…

Alors que le jeune nous présentait, le capitaine s'approcha de moi en m'observant bizarrement. C'est à ce moment que Will fit :

- Vous devriez porter des vêtements plus convenables pour une dame.

- Quoi?

- Les femmes ne portent pas de pantalon.

- Vous préféreriez que je me promène nue?

En voyant le sourire de Sparrow, je me mordis la lèvre. Je commençai à comprendre : Ces hommes n'étaient pas habitués à voir des femmes avec du linge dévoilant des formes…

- Oubliez… c'était une farce…

- J'aime bien les femmes portant le pantalon… elles ont du caractère…

- Mais elles se font remarquer…

- Un instant! Vous dites que je vais plus attirer l'attention qu'un chien et un canard qui parlent et aux couleurs voyantes?

- Les pirates repèrent tout de suite les femmes…

On me dénicha des vêtements de moussaillon, que je me mis par-dessus mes propres habits, et un chapeau pour cacher mes cheveux. Puis nous prîmes la mer, ce qui me déplut très vite : J'avais un léger mal de mer. Mais il y avait une autre source de malaise : Le pirate n'arrêtait pas de me reluquer. J'en vins à la conclusion qu'il aimait bien la compagnie des femmes… Après tout il devait passer beaucoup de temps en mer sans en voir une seule…

Je passai une grande partie du voyage dans la cabine, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que nous étions arrivés. Je sortis donc rejoindre mes trois compagnons de voyage qui me dirent que les deux autres étaient partis chercher la femme. Nous décidâmes de partir à leur suite, tapant pirates maudits et sans cœurs sur notre chemin.

Nous rencontrâmes Will et sa demoiselle en détresse à l'entrée de la grotte. Ils partirent préparer le bateau, pendant que nous nous occupions des bestioles. Je ne vis pas Jack, ce qui était étrange, il aurait du sortir avec les deux autres…

Une fois de retour sur l'Intercepteur, après une autre scène de présentation, mais cette fois avec Élizabeth, le plus jeune leur demanda où était passé Jack, ce à quoi il répondit qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance au capitaine.

Alors que les deux tourtereaux étaient dans la cabine, j'aperçus le navire aux voiles noires :

- On a un problème, déclarai-je en le pointant.

Un coup de canon atteignit notre vaisseau. La secousse nous envoya au sol, sauf Will, qui passa par-dessus bord. Alors que nous étions de nouveau sur nos pieds, un autre coup nous refit tomber, je réussis de justesse à ne pas aller rejoindre l'homme dans l'eau.

Les pirates passèrent à l'abordage, pour récupérer le médaillon, que nous, plutôt que Sora avait choisi de défendre… Mais pourquoi ils avaient ramené cet objet maudit? Ils avaient besoin d'un souvenir de l'Île?

À un moment, le brunet échappa le médaillon et un pirate le ramassa. Je lui volai des mains avant d'entreprendre de faire le tour du pont à la course. Le vent emporta mon chapeau, mais vu la situation, ce n'était pas le plus préoccupant. Refilant l'objet au maître de la Keyblade, je continuai de courir, dans le but de me cacher dans un coin...

Ce que je ne pus pas faire, puisque nous fûmes entourés par les mécréants… J'entendis de nombreux commentaires grivois à mon propos, puisqu'ils avaient découvert que j'étais une fille… Quoique si certains avaient vu mes armes avant que je ne sois déguisée, ils devaient avoir fait le lien que j'étais la fille de plus tôt…

C'est à ce moment que Pete se montra, demandant à Barbossa :

- On pourrait garder la fille avec les cuillères pour nous faire la cuisine…

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, tout comme la suite des évènements qui devinrent flous alors que j'essayais de casser la gueule au chat… Disons que j'avais un peu envie de me venger pour quand il m'avait poussée dans la rivière… Un coup sur la tête m'arrêta dans mon élan et me fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-0-0-0-

Une chaudière d'eau en plein visage me ramena à la réalité. Regardant autour de moi je m'écriai :

- Où est ce connard de chat!

Il avait disparu, tout comme Barbossa et son équipage. Voyant mon air ahuri, Goofy m'expliqua le marché que Will avait conclu avec le capitaine, et cette histoire de sang pour renverser la malédiction… Il en profita pour me redonner mon chapeau.

- Mais ils vont le tuer!

Voyant l'air inquiet d'Elizabeth, je compris mon indélicatesse… Elle l'aimait et lui aussi : il venait de se sacrifier pour elle… Me relevant je l'encourageai :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le retrouverons et vous le ramènerons.

Nous arrivâmes peu de temps après sur l'Isla de Muerta. Bien que j'eus envi de rester avec l'autre femme sur le bateau, je suivis les quatre autres jusque dans le repère des bandits. C'est avec soulagement que je constatai que Will allait bien.

- C'est impossible! S'exclama le capitaine.

- Pas probable, rectifia le canard. Nous sommes vivants et nous sommes pirates!

- Vous voulez jouer aux pirates? Gardez cela pour l'infirmerie. Après eux!

Après une autre séance de tabassage de pirates et de sans cœurs, nous constatâmes que Jack et Barbossa croisaient le fer plus loin. Une remarque de Sora déconcentra le premier, qui se fit transpercer par le sabre du deuxième. Voyant cela j'attrapai le jeune par le col et le secouai tout en lui criant dessus :

- Espèce d'imbécile! Il s'est fait tuer par ta faute! T'aurais du te taire et faire profil bas!

Will me fit lâcher prise tout en me pointant les capitaines. Jack était maintenant maudit, faisant jouer un des médaillons entre ses doigts pour expliquer son état. Voyant ce changement de situation, Barbossa appela Pete à l'aide. Ce dernier invoqua un sans cœur semblable à un lézard qui nous volait la lumière. Donc avant de vaincre le pirate, nous devions tout d'abord nous débarrasser de la créature…

Pendant que les autres faisaient ça, je tentai de m'approcher de l'obèse, toujours en quête de vengeance… Mais dans l'obscurité, je n'arrêtais pas de trébucher, alors je repartis les aider… mais finalement, ils vainquirent avant que je ne les aie rejoins.

Barbossa refusa de se rendre alors Spearow lui tira dessus après avoir lancé le médaillon à Will, qui leva la malédiction à l'aide de son sang. Le pirate mourut devant nous, il était peut-être le méchant, mais ça faisait étrange de voir quelqu'un mourir devant moi… c'était maintenant un humain après tout…

Nous sortîmes rapidement de la grotte. Elizabeth sauta dans les bras de son amoureux après être passée entre moi et Jack qui lui avait ouvert les bras. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher un léger malaise, alors que je faisais un sourire discret. Il sortit son compas qui s'éclaira, Sora en profita pour ouvrir un autre passage. Puis nous quittâmes enfin ce monde.

* * *

Je suis de nature curieuse et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez du fait de suivre une histoire déjà existante comme je le fait dans cette fic... Car c'était la première fois que j'essayais cela (et probablement la dernière) Est-ce que ça a tué l'originalité? Ai-je réussis a bien intégré Xana?

Si je demande, c'est que je me suis cassé la tête avec les mêmes questions tout au long de l'écriture: «Elle intervient là? elle est seulement témoin? ou elle dégage? Elle réussit son coup ou elle se plante? ect, ect» Alors je veux savoir si tout le temps que j'y ai passé en vaut la peine...

* * *

**nmfrter:** ... Que de limpidité... heureusement que je peux de soutirer quelque chose irl...

Merci à **Ewylyn** et **Yumeless** pour leur review et à **Ariani Lee **pour ses corrections

Dans le prochain chapitre, _un océan… de sable_ :  
- Hey Al, tu n'aurais pas pris du poids?  
- Non tu es au régime!  
- Il y en a partout de ces trucs!


	10. Un océan… de sable

Une autre sorte d'océan XD mes titres de chap sont trop nuls... mais je les garde tout de même!

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 : Un océan… de sable

Nous débarquâmes dans une ville d'Arabie poussiéreuse. À peine arrivés, mes compagnons commencèrent à se demander se que devenaient Aladdin et Jasmine. Ce devaient être de leurs amis… Puis ils se questionnèrent à propos d'un Riku et du roi. J'avais cru comprendre que le premier était un ami d'enfance du brunet.

Je me retins de leur faire remarquer qu'il était peu probable qu'ils ne viennent trainer ici, car après tout j'avais aussi très peu de chances de rencontrer l'organisation dans ce lieu… Mais comme eux, je gardais espoir…

Alors que j'observais les alentours, un perroquet rouge et bleu surgit de je ne sais où. Goofy sembla le reconnaître, disant qu'il s'agissait d'Iago. Les deux autres sortirent leur arme. L'oiseau semblait être un ennemi… quoique je ne comprenais pas une réaction si excessive… ce genre de bestiole ne pouvait pas être si dangereuse… Il essayait d'ailleurs de les convaincre qu'il était gentil depuis qu'il s'était échappé d'une lampe magique…

C'est à ce moment que nous fûmes de nouveau encerclés par des sans cœurs, ces derniers étaient des espèces de bandits du désert.

- Non mais! C'est pas vrai… Il y en a partout de ces trucs!

- Ouais… répliqua le plus jeune, C'est un peu pour ça que l'on fait le tour des mondes… pour s'en débarrasser…

C'est donc ce que nous fîmes… Iago dans sa panique fit tomber quelques objets sur les créatures, qui disparurent. Nous profitâmes de cette diversion pour nous enfuir. Par contre je ne pris pas le même chemin que les autres et je me retrouvai devant les portes d'un palais, je faillis renverser une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle portait des vêtements turquoise qui laissaient voir son ventre, ses boucles d'oreilles et son collier en or étaient plutôt imposants. Ses yeux bruns semblaient emplis de bonté et de gentillesse.

- Bonjour, vous n'êtes pas d'ici? Vous semblez perdue…

- En effet je viens de loin… Je me nomme Xana.

- Je suis Jasmine.

- Nous avons des connaissances communes je crois, Sor… aaaaah!

Un énorme tigre surgit de je ne sais où. Par réflexe d'autoconservation je me planquai derrière la femme. Puis réalisant qu'elle n'était pas armée, mais surtout que ma réaction était plus que stupide, je fis apparaitre mes cuillères et m'avançai pour faire face à la bête…

J'étais tout simplement terrifiée, à un point que j'entendis à peine la voix qui ordonna :

- Doux, Rajah.

Le monstre me sauta dessus et me plaqua au sol, me léchant joyeusement le visage. C'est dans cette position peu avantageuse que mes trois compagnons et le perroquet me trouvèrent. Jasmine m'aida à me dégager de sous son animal de compagnie devant les yeux rieurs de l'adolescent.

J'écoutais distraitement leur conversation, tout en grattant la tête du tigre insistant. J'appris que Jasmine était la princesse d'Agrabah et que les trois autres avaient aidé son copain Aladdin à sauver la ville du méchant sorcier Jafar. Il fut question ensuite du retour des sans cœurs et d'Aladdin qui était étrange depuis quelques temps…

Lorsqu'Iago fit une remarque, Jasmine s'énerva et demanda aux autres de l'attraper, ce que Rajah s'empressa d'essayer de faire, manquant de bouffer un canard au passage. La princesse s'empressa d'aller avertir les gardes pendant ce temps. Le tigre partit finalement à sa suite, incapable d'attraper le volatile rouge.

Nous retournâmes en ville pour trouver ce fameux Aladdin. Nous croisâmes un homme de petite taille avec un énorme turban qui poursuivait un singe portant une veste mauve et un petit chapeau rouge tout mignon. L'homme accusait l'animal de lui avoir volé une lampe noire. Un autre homme passa à la course saluant Sora au passage.

- Voilà Aladdin, me glissa le chien alors que nous partions à leur suite.

En les suivant, je me redemandai de nouveau pourquoi nous perdions encore un temps précieux. Je me questionnai plus précisément sur un sujet : reverrai-je mes amis un jour… Il semblait exister tant de mondes différents, comment savoir où ils se trouvaient? Mais ils étaient surement encore à l'Illusiocitadelle, Je devais cesser de m'inquiéter… Attrapant mon pendentif je me demandai : Et si j'allais voir? Non… j'avais trop peur de Xemnas et des autres fondateurs…

- C'est LA lampe! Cria Iago, hors de lui.

- Voyons… Il y en a des millions comme celle-ci… répliqua l'homme

- J'ai été enfermé dans cette chose DES MOIS! Je ne peux pas me tromper!

Ils décidèrent d'aller parler au marchant. Je restai dehors, m'asseyant dans un coin à l'ombre, je n'étais pas habituée à une telle chaleur, qui me rendait inconfortable.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, je compris qu'ils ne l'avaient pas convaincu. Nous devions aller chercher un trésor afin de lui racheter la fameuse lampe... Nous prîmes la direction de la «caverne des merveilles» après que le perroquet l'eut mentionnée.

Nous traversâmes un chaud désert après être sortis de la ville. Il faisait si chaud que mon visage était trempé par la sueur. Le sable s'infiltrait partout où il le pouvait, c'était agaçant à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé… Celui qui ne collait pas à mon visage trempé entrait dans mon nez, me faisait éternuer sans cesse.

La fameuse caverne était logée dans une vallée sombre. Quelle surprise de constater que nous devions nous enfoncer dans la gueule d'un énorme tigre de sable! Ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout… Plus nous nous en approchions, mieux je voyais les détails réalistes de la structure : C'était comme s'il était vivant.

Alors que nous nous enfoncions dans le ventre de la bête, nous combattîmes des tas de sans cœurs, dont des gros bandits qui lançaient des boules de feu. Une rencontre dont je me serais passée : Mes cheveux ont failli prendre feu. Nous en vinrent à bout, après tout, nous étions cinq contre eux…

Dans la pièce suivante, il y avait deux chutes d'eau qui couvraient les murs du couloir, au centre, une grosse pierre précieuse rose flottait dans les airs. Abu, le petit singe, attrapa le joyau, ce qui entraîna des changements : les chutes firent place à des statues. Le sol fut parcouru par des vagues qui nous faisaient trébucher. Pendant que je m'étalais par terre pour la énième fois, j'aperçus l'adolescent qui guidait le singe jusqu'au fond du couloir. La petite bête plaça la pierre dans un orifice. La statue bloquant la sortie se volatilisa et le calme revint dans la pièce.

Nous prîmes un temps de repos avant de continuer. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à une plaque, pendant que les autres la lisaient, j'observai le vide autour du morceau de plancher où nous nous trouvions. Un vaste gouffre noir et froid. Frissonnant, je me tournais vers eux juste à temps pour voir le plus jeune activer quelque chose…

Nous nous retrouvâmes sur un îlot suspendu au milieu du vide à combattre les sans cœurs. La terreur s'empara de moi et je m'agrippai au premier truc qui me passait sous la main, ce qui ne s'avéra pas être l'idée du siècle puisque je me retrouvais avec un bandit dans les bras qui essayait de me découper avec ses sabres. Tout en poussant un hurlement je le balançai dans le vide.

Une fois que nous les eûmes tous éliminés, le sol se déroba sous nos pieds. Fidèle à ma peur, j'hurlai le temps de la descente en attrapant le chien, puisqu'il était le plus près. Nous atterrîmes heureusement plus légèrement que je n'aurais cru. Et les combats reprirent, mais j'essayai de me concentrer sur nos ennemis plutôt que sur le gouffre nous entourant.

Après quelques autres disparitions de plancher, nous tombâmes devant une grande porte que nous franchîmes pour nous trouver dans une grande salle remplie de trésors. Sans explications logiques, la salle devint sombre et nous fûmes entourés de ces sales bestioles. Une séance de tapage plus tard, nous sortions de la grotte avec un trophée incrusté de joyaux.

Une fois de retour dans la petite échoppe, nous constatâmes qu'il n'y avait pas un chat… puisqu'il était justement à la poursuite du vendeur… Nous les suivîmes dans la cour du palais. Pete rattrapa l'homme au turban et lui vola la lampe noire des mains. Après quelques échanges du genre, Iago attrapa l'objet des pattes du matou. L'oiseau les fit percuter un mur avant de s'en prendre un lui-même.

- Bel essai cervelle de moineau! Attends un peu et Jafar sera libre. J'en ferai un magnifique sans cœur!

- Rêve toujours! Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire? Lui hurlai-je en m'approchant, les cuillères aux mains.

- Oh! Tu es là? Tu va pouvoir me faire un festin pour fêter ma victoire!

- Non tu es au régime! Mange ça en attendant!

Je lui balançai une arme sur la tête, un coup plutôt réussi je dois dire. J'en étais assez fière. C'est à ce moment qu'un gros truc bleu déparqua et s'en prit au chat. La chose apparaissait, disparaissait, tout en serrant l'autre dans ses bras.

- Génie…

- Hey Al, tu n'aurais pas pris du poids?

Continuant son baratin, il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il s'aperçoive de son erreur. Aussitôt libre, Pete invoqua deux énormes sans cœurs, un maîtrisant le feu et l'autre la glace.

Je réussis à éviter les projectiles des deux lourds pendant un moment, mais après une inattention je me retrouvai les pieds figés dans la glace, simple spectatrice de la bagarre… Jusqu'à ce que mes compagnons gagnent, mettant Pete en fuite, encore.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, j'en profitai pour me dégager à coup de cuillère. Voyant que je peinais à me dépêtrer, Donald m'aida avec un sort de flammes. Nous quittâmes ce monde après que les autres aient fait la promesse de revenir. Promesse qu'ils semblaient faire à chaque endroit où ils passaient…

* * *

Note de ma bêta lectrice Ariani lee : «Sora doit avoir une liste de contacts Facebook longue comme tous les rapports d'Ansem mis bout à bout…»

Ce qui est sans doute vrai… XD

J'ai été heureuse de constater que vous trouviez Xana bien "incrustée" dans l'histoire^^

Oh et j'ai rêvé à Xana! je l'ai vu un court instant (pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle est le temps de me taper) Et j'écrivais une fic assise dans un autobus scolaire jaune entouré de certains perso de Grey's anatomy et y'avait une hotesse qui voulait absolument que je ferme mon ordi -_- elle m'a d'ailleurs tiré une oreille car je disais des bêtises T-T

**nmfrter**: Mais bien sur que ça passe partout! On a de multiples exemples dans Kh...(partout où ils sont allé en gros)

merci à **Ewylyn, Yumeless **et** Ariani Lee.**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Retour à Halloween _:

- Quel sorte de problèmes tu as amené cette fois?  
- Désolé… j'ai pas fait exprès…  
- Mais d'abord, les sans cœurs!


	11. Retour à Halloween

Alors que je foutais pas grand chose en regardant mes stats sur le site, j'ai réalisé: C'est la journée du post!

J'espère que aimerez ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Retour à Halloween**

- Ville d'Halloween, nous voici! Déclara le canard.

- On est obligés d'y aller? Demandai-je.

- C'est sur notre route…

- Gawrsh, quel est le problème? Questionna le chien.

- Quelques mauvais souvenirs d'une dernière visite…

Sora commença à rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris? L'interrogeai-je, intriguée.

- Je sais pas… C'est comme si je m'étais rappelé de quelque chose de drôle… mais je sais pas quoi…

- Hayuk! C'est comme lorsque tu as pleuré en quittant la Cité du Crépuscule.

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard, blessé dans sa fierté. Ce comportement était étrange… Pourquoi avait-il rit? Alors que je n'avais que mentionné ma précédente visite dans ce monde?

Malgré cela, nous débarquâmes dans la ville. Je vérifiai rapidement mon visage, par tâtonnement, question de voir si la potion du professeur fonctionnait toujours. Il semblait normal, par contre j'avais retrouvé la robe noire, les souliers pointus et le chapeau. Avec un grand soulagement, je m'appuyai contre une pierre tombale gigantesque… qui bascula et failli nous aplatir.

- Mais fais un peu attention!

- Désolée… j'ai pas fait exprès… Hé c'est pas des lumières de noël? C'était pas là la dernière fois que je suis venue…

Avec ce changement de sujet, je réussis à faire oublier ma maladresse. J'observai les déguisements des autres. Le chien ressemblait à un clochard, le canard était une momie à travers laquelle je voyais littéralement … Quant à l'adolescent, son habit noir, ses ailes et la citrouille sur sa tête me rappelaient étrangement le costume de Roxas.

Puis, sortie de je ne sais où, une espèce de chien fantôme au nez lumineux commença à tourner autour de l'ado. Les trois autres semblait le connaitre, alors nous le suivîmes jusqu'en ville, où une espèce de piste d'atterrissage, ou peut-être d'envol, était installée. J'entendis des cloches, comme des grelots de Noël…

- C'est Jack! S'exclama le magicien.

C'était un squelette en habit noir, dans une sorte de cercueil tiré par trois rennes tout aussi squelettiques, qui atterrit sur la piste de fortune.

- Sora, Donald et Goofy! Bon retour, et Joyeux noël! À toi aussi inconnue.

- Joyeux Noël? Tu ne veux pas dire joyeux Halloween? Et elle c'est juste Xana…

Bien que ce n'était pas une bonne habitude, je cessai de les écouter après l'avoir salué, pour regarder les alentours. Je sais qu'il fut entre autre question du Père Noël… La fontaine semblait être prête à nous balancer les affreux projectiles de bave verte… Une guillotine menaçait de sa lame les passants… malgré les décorations, cette ville restait lugubre.

- Hayuk! Xana tu viens?

Je rattrapai les autres qui se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire du Dr Finkelstein. Lorsque nous trouvâmes le scientifique, il était en train de travailler sur un robot avec trois jeunes aux airs pas très sage… Au moment ou Sally entrait, il leur demandait de poser un morceau sur la table, lorsqu'ils le firent, sans délicatesse, la création fut parcourue d'une décharge électrique juste avant d'exploser.

S'esclaffant de rire, ils retirèrent leur masque un moment. Ils prirent la fuite tout en les remettant.

- Imbéciles! Maintenant mon expérience est ruinée!

- Sally! Est-ce que tu l'as fini? Je veux le montrer à mes bons amis.

- Je suis désolée Jack… J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps…

- Oh… C'est bien… tant que c'est fini pour Noël…

Le tas d'os s'éloignait déjà sans écouter ce que son amie essayait de lui dire. Je m'approchai de la poupée, qui me sourit :

- Alors tu as écouté mon conseil et quitté les types bizarres?

- Ben… j'aurais dû le faire plus vite, lui répondis-je mal à l'aise. Tu sembles inquiète, je me trompe?

- Je suis convaincue qu'un évènement très malheureux va arriver si Jack continue avec cette obsession pour la fête de Noël.

Sachant que ses visions n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, je tentai de l'encourager :

- Nous allons tout faire pour que ça se finisse bien, je te dois bien ça, avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi la dernière fois. On convaincra Jack de s'occuper seulement de la fête d'Halloween.

Sora semblait plongé dans ses pensées, avec un air particulièrement débile. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le secouer, le squelette revint nous annoncer qu'il y avait des sans cœurs en ville.

- Ah non… pas encore… Je suppose qu'on s'en occupe? Grommelai-je.

- Exactement! Et ensuite nous pourrons aller voir Santa!

Voyant que Donald tapait du pied, Sora ajouta :

- Mais d'abord, les sans cœurs!

À l'extérieur, il y avait ce drôle de personnage avec une forme conique et un haut chapeau… Je me rappelais vaguement qu'il était le maire, ce qui me fut reconfirmé alors qu'il criait dans son mégaphone :

- Écoutez ça vous… choses! Quittez la ville d'Halloween maintenant… Par ordre du maire! Jack? Où es-tu? Je suis seulement un fonctionnaire élu, je ne peux régler ça par moi-même!

Invoquant mes cuillères, je me rappelai en le voyant qu'ici j'avais un balai pour me défendre. Après avoir éliminé ces satanées bestioles, le roi des citrouilles nous demanda si nous voulions être les gardes du corps de «Sandy Claws». Nous acceptâmes, évidement… à croire que nous acceptions tous ce que les gens nous demandaient…

Nous suivîmes Jack jusque dans le bois aux portes des fêtes. Je me rappelai ma dernière visite, j'avais à ce moment exploré les mondes de Pâques et de la St-Valentin. Mais cette fois, j'étais là pour Noël. Lorsque la porte en forme de sapin s'ouvrit, j'y entrai presque sans hésitation.

Tournoyant un moment, j'atterris dans la neige la tête la première. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me relever, je reçus les autres sur mon dos, me callant d'avantage dans la neige. Me débattant pour m'extirper, j'avalai une grande quantité de neige. M'étouffant, je commençai à voir des points noirs… Des bras froids et squelettiques me relevèrent. Chancelante, je remerciai Jack avant que nous reprenions la route.

Nous étions sur une petite colline, d'où nous pouvions observer la ville de Noël, rouge, verte et lumineuse. Une certaine excitation infantile s'emparait de moi : là, en bas, il y avait le Père Noël qui préparait les cadeaux pour le prochain Noël… Je me calmai cependant assez vite : Il y avait des sans cœurs dans la petite ville.

Une fois débarrassés de ces bêtes, nous entrâmes dans la fabrique du Père Noël. Il était là, assis dans son fauteuil, une liste à la main. Il était exactement comme on le représentait : habits et bonnet rouges, barbu, grassouillet avec un regard bienveillant.

- Bonjour tout le monde, vous êtes venus voir qui était sur la liste des gentils? Vos noms?

- Sora, monsieur!

- Hum… selon ma liste, Sora… Il y a sept ans, tu disais à tout le monde que tu ne croyais pas au Père Noël… C'est malheureux…

Puis il vérifia pour Donald et Goofy, qui visiblement étaient encore sur cette liste. Lorsque Jack demanda pour lui, le vieillard sembla surpris. Mais un bruit provenant de la fabrique attira son attention. Allant voir ce qui s'y passait, il fit une remarque au tas d'os :

- Quel sorte de problèmes tu as amené cette fois?

Pendant qu'ils allaient voir je pris quelque instants de repos… je posai les yeux sur la pauvre liste abandonnée… Je n'eus par contre pas le temps de la parcourir, les autres étant de retour… Le chien m'expliqua que nous devions suivre les traces des trois garnements que nous avions vus plus tôt, ce que nous fîmes.

Nous les trouvâmes au pied d'une colline en spirale, en compagnie d'une cage sans cœur. Ils sautèrent à l'intérieur en nous voyant et le combat s'engagea. Ce truc nous tira des boules d'énergies que Sora et moi lui renvoyâmes de notre mieux.

Je m'approchai de lui afin de lui taper dessus, mais trébuchant au moment où la créature ouvrait la cage pour attraper un des jeunes, je me retrouvais enfermée dans cette cage trop petite avec les trois petits monstres qui commencèrent à me tirer les cheveux et à me lacérer la peau avec leurs ongles. Le manque d'espace m'empêchait d'utiliser mon balai, je tentai donc de les frapper de mes poings.

Les chocs dus aux coups donnés par mes compagnons me donnaient mal à la tête. Heureusement ce fut vite terminé et je pus aller rejeter mon dernier repas tranquillement de l'autre côté de la clôture…

Je crus comprendre que ce n'était pas terminé… et cela fut confirmé lorsque Sally nous prévint que Oogie Boogie avait kidnappé le Père Noël. Nous nous précipitâmes donc chez le vieillard en rouge, d'où une fumée inquiétante s'élevait.

Oogie ressemblait à un gros sac, avec un air maléfique… Il bouscula Sally et commença une discussion comme seuls des méchants peuvent faire avec des gentils qui savent que de toute façon il y aura un affrontement… Cela permit à la poupée de faire diversion avec une de ses jambes le temps que le vieil homme s'échappe.

Le méchant voulu le rattraper mais les quatre autres lui bloquèrent la route, frustré le sac débuta le combat. Du haut d'une plaque forme, il balançait des cadeaux sur le convoyeur. Le jeune garçon lui renvoyait, ce qui affaiblissait le plancher sur lequel se tenait Oogie. J'observai cela avec attention, bien que je ne pouvais les aider, bloquée par ce même champ de force qui les obligeait à rester sur le tapis roulant.

Une idée me vint alors et saisissant la perle pendant à mon cou je me téléportai à côté du croquemitaine, profitant de la surprise pour le taper un peu… Le temps que le plancher cède et que nous nous retrouvions avec les autres sur le convoyeur. Ce fut vite réglé, heureusement puisque je n'aurais pas pu tenir le rythme du tapis.

Je fus horrifiée de voir le sac ce vider… de ses insectes! Ce dégout me permit de sortir rapidement de la pièce, mais une fois dans le bureau, je m'écroulai sur le sol, complètement épuisée.

- Quel est ton nom jeune fille? Demanda l'homme en rouge en se penchant sur moi.

- Xana monsieur…

Il m'aida à me relever et m'assit dans son fauteuil. Saisissant sa liste, il y jeta un œil. Pendant ce temps, les autres sortaient dehors.

- Je n'y suis plus… depuis plus de quinze ans… lorsque j'ai dit ne pas croire en vous…

- Tu as raison mais Sora et toi venez de me sauver, alors vous mérité que vos noms reviennent sur ma liste.

- Merci… Vous pouvez vérifier si le nom de certains de mes amis s'y retrouve?

- Pourquoi pas? Qui sont-ils?

- Demyx, Axel, Roxas…

Il vérifia, puis me répondit d'un air navré :

- Ils n'y ont jamais été… Je suis désolé…

- Ça doit être parce qu'ils ne sont pas complets… Merci d'avoir vérifié…

Nous rejoignîmes les autres à l'extérieur, pendant que tous discutaient, je m'assis sur une marche devant la porte. Regardant sans vraiment les voir les autres : Jack avec un habit rouge, le maire qui venait faire je ne sais quoi… Sora qui ouvrait une autre route…

- Hayuk! Xana tu viens? Nous partons.

Il semblait qu'un autre monde requerrait des services du maitre de la Keyblade.

* * *

J'adore la ville d'Halloween^^ Je m'amuse toujours à écrire sur ce monde... par contre j'ai du retourner lire _le stage _afin de ne pas me contredire sur cette partie... C'est pas facile de faire une suite...

Cette semaine, je me demande si vous trovez que cette suite est plus sérieuse que le 1er volet... car c'est mon impression... Si oui, ça dérange? c'est mieux? c'est bien quand même?

Je sais je pose beaucoups de questions, mais je suis curieuse de nature et je veux tater le pouls des lecteurs-lectrices, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires...

* * *

**nmfrter**: Mais c'est emmerdant les «héroïnes qui n'ont peur de rien»... Et c'est normale d'hurler sur Sora, c'est pas de ma faute s'il est débile..

merci à **Ewylyn et Ariani Lee **

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Hakuna Matata _:

- Hey! Attendez-moi!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

- On dirait une sorte de rat…


	12. Hakuna Matata

Un chapitre où j'étais particulièrement inspirée...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 : Hakuna Matata

Tout semblait si gigantesque dans ce nouveau monde. Un ricanement me fit tourner la tête en direction de l'entrée : Trois hyènes entraient, elles étaient si énormes! Comme celles juchées sur les corniches tout autour…

Cherchant les autres, je tombai face à un lionceau brun, décoiffé et aux yeux bleus. Poussant un petit cri, j'allai me réfugier derrière une roche. Cette dernière rit en me regardant. Après un autre petit cri, je reconnus Goofy, qui avait pris la forme d'une tortue. Donald, quant à lui volait autour de nous. Je me demandais en quoi j'avais été transformée, mais ce n'était pas le plus menaçant ou urgent à ce moment là…

Le rire de ces bêtes était tout aussi inquiétant que leurs propos : Ils voulaient faire de nous leur diner! Notre tentative d'évasion se montra totalement infructueuse. Un rugissement, d'un certain Scar, qui rappelait les hyènes, sauva nos peaux de justesse.

Je pris cet instant pour regarder de quoi j'avais l'air : mon corps était recouvert d'une fourrure légèrement plus foncée que le sable, mes doigts et mes orteils étaient brun foncé. J'avais une queue au bout brun! Je ne portais plus rien, excepté le collier à la perle. M'approchant d'un liquide douteux verdâtre, je pus voir mon reflet : un gros nez, des oreilles pendantes et de grands yeux aux lourdes paupières foncées. J'avais déjà vu ce type d'animal dans un livre…

- Ça va Xana? Me demanda le chien.

- Oui… je cherchais juste le nom de l'animal en lequel je suis transformée…

- On dirait une sorte de rat… commenta Sora.

Voyant mon regard mauvais, il se contenta de me sourire bêtement.

- Ah! Je suis une mangouste!

- C'est vrai! Je me rappelle une image dans la bibliothèque du château, confirma le canard.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la gorge, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un décor jonché d'os énormes… probablement d'éléphants… Nous affrontâmes presque aussitôt deux sans cœurs semblables à des dinosaures au crane d'os qui harcelaient une lionne. En fait, ils le combattirent pendant que je m'écroulais sous le poids de mes cuillères. Une fois débarrassé, le brun lui demanda si elle avait vu Riku, l'organisation ou Pete. Nous fûmes bien déçus de sa réponse négative… Mais après tout, qu'auraient-ils fait ici?

Elle nous avertit que l'endroit était dangereux. Elle poursuivit en nous expliquant qu'il n'y avait presque plus rien à manger depuis que Scar avait remplacé le dernier roi, Mufasa. Je ne pus suivre le reste de la conversation, puisqu'en faisant quelques pas sans regarder où j'allais, je me plantai dans une petite crevasse pour m'étaler sur le sol de roche.

Une fois sur mes pattes, nous partîmes pour un rocher. Mais j'éprouvai rapidement des difficultés à les suivre :

- Hey! Attendez-moi! Leur criai-je en trottinant derrière eux.

- C'est pas notre problème si tu n'es pas capable de suivre…

- Quoi? Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisis cette forme? Je peux à peine tenir une de mes armes!

- Monte sur mon dos, proposa le chien-tortue.

Je tentai de m'accrocher, mais avec la rotation qui servait à le propulser, je fus éjectée. Je percutai un autre objet, qui se trouva à être le visage du lionceau, qui stoppa net sa course. Sonnée, je me plaçai en position assise sur le museau du brun.

- Pousses-toi de là!

Les mouvements de sa mâchoire me déstabilisèrent. Par réflexe, je m'agrippai à se qui me passait sous la main, ou la patte dans ce cas-ci : des moustaches. Ce qui entraina un grognement de douleur et un soubresaut. Lâchant prise pour ne pas aggraver sa douleur, je me retrouvai dans l'herbe, sur le dos, fixant le ciel.

- Gash… Désolé Xana, fit une tête de chien au dessus de moi.

- Est-ce que ça va aller? Demanda l'ado à ma grande surprise.

J'eus envie de lui servir une réplique acide. Mais pour une fois où il était sympa, je la retins.

Une pensée me frôla à ce moment là : Serais-je devenue plus méchante? Non, je ne voulais pas y croire. Car si c'était réellement le cas, ce nouveau comportement se reportait à eux : soit à leur fréquentation, soit à leur disparition… Je ne voulais pas leur mettre cela sur le dos. Après tout, c'étaient mes amis, même si leur boss avait un peu tenté de me voler mon cœur…

- Xana? M'interpella la voix désagréable du canard.

Je les assurai que tout allait bien en me relevant péniblement. C'est alors qu'à ma grande surprise, Sora me proposa de monter sur son dos.

- Ce n'est que pour qu'on puisse enfin avancer, me précisa-t-il une fois que je fus installée.

- Je demande rien d'autre, moi…

Je m'accrochai à la chaîne du brun, pour rester en selle. Nous traversâmes une grande plaine à l'apparence morte sans problèmes, sauf quelques sans cœurs ici et là. Une fois au rocher, Nala, la lionne de plus tôt, vint à notre rencontre accompagnée d'un vieux macaque marchant avec un bâton. Il lui murmura quelque chose et repartit. Curieux le lionceau lui demanda ce qui ce passait…

- J'ai demandé à Rafiki si vous pouviez nous aider à chasser Scar et les hyènes. Mais il a dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Voyez, il n'y a que le prochain roi qui peut nous sauver…mais il doit avoir les bonnes qualités.

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Désolé, tu ne seras pas roi… lui glissai-je.

La lionne nous conseilla de partir avant que Scar nous voie. Écoutant ce conseil, nous nous fîmes tout de même intercepter par les trois hyènes de plus tôt… qui voulaient encore faire de nous leur repas. C'est à ce moment qu'un lion à la crinière noire et avec un certain air hautain vint à notre rencontre. Il y avait un autre lion, quoique ça ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose… balourd, maladroit et pas très joli, nous le reconnûmes comme étant Pete.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Questionnâmes Sora et moi d'une même voix.

- Oh… le mignon chaton et son rat s'inquiètent pour moi… Si j'étais vous je m'inquièterais plus à propos de mes amis!

Les hyènes encerclaient les deux autres, les menaçant de leurs mâchoires. Nous étions dans un sérieux pétrin, ici, nous étions des proies, comme ils nous qualifièrent…

Si ce n'était de Nala qui sauta sur le pseudo roi, nous n'aurions pu nous enfuir. Elle nous rejoignit dans la plaine, que nous traversâmes à la course. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour souffler et discuter… le sujet dériva sur un certain Simba que mes compagnons connaissaient. Ce lion était vraisemblablement le roi légitime du royaume. C'est donc à sa recherche que nous partîmes.

Nous parcourûmes de longues distances, sautâmes des crevasses, tapâmes des tonnes de sans cœurs… Bon c'était les autres qui faisaient cela, je me contentai de rester sur le dos de l'ado… Nous arrivâmes plutôt rapidement à la jungle, puis à une source d'eau où un lion adulte fit disparaitre des sans cœurs d'un rugissement. Lorsqu'il reconnut Sora il se jeta sur lui et le renversa pour frotter sa tête sur le ventre du lionceau. Je fus projetée un peu plus loin, telle une feuille.

- Aie! Non mais! Attention aux petites bêtes!

- Simba, voici Xana, me présenta le brun. Elle nous accompagne dans notre voyage.

Le futur roi fut interrompu dans ses excuses par des cris de terreurs provenant de la jungle. Remontant sur le dos de l'adolescent, nous nous précipitâmes derrière le lion pour aller à la rescousse des pauvres créatures.

C'était un phacochère et une mangouste que Nala avait acculés au pied d'un arbre. Avant qu'elle ne bondisse sur eux, Simba l'intercepta et un combat s'engagea entre les deux carnivores. Ils se reconnurent rapidement, ce qui stoppa tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? Hurla la mangouste en se cachant derrière la patte du lion.

Je descendis sur le sol, par curiosité de le voir de plus près, pendant que les autres expliquaient que personne ne mangerait personne. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il s'approcha :

- Hello… Je suis Timon, et toi? Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de jolie créature dans ton genre…

- Je suis Xana…

- Viens Xana! Continua-t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules. Je vais te faire visiter…

Sans que je puisse rien dire il m'entraina plus loin. Il me ressemblait, mais plus pâle et un peu plus grand.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta colonie? Questionna-t-il.

- En fait, je ne suis pas d'ici… Mais je peux te renvoyer la question?

- J'ai été banni après avoir tout détruit… mais c'était un accident. Depuis c'est hakuna matata.

- Hakuna matata?

- _Hakuna matata, _

_Mais quelle phrase magnifique! _

_Hakuna matata, _

_Quelle chance fantastique! _

_Ces mots signifient que tu vivras ta vie, _

_Sans aucun souci, philosophie! _

- Tu chantes sans moi? Hurla le porc en surgissant entre les branches.

- Attends Pumba, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Si… je crois que c'est exactement ce que je crois!

Le phacochère s'enfuit dans les broussailles, Timon à ses trousses. Seule, je retournai à l'oasis. C'était vraiment un endroit magnifique, un petit coin de paradis. Ne sachant pas où les autres étaient, je me couchai un peu pour dormir, après tout, il commençait à faire sombre.

-0-0-0-

Une présente me réveilla. Ouvrant les yeux, je réussis à voir la silhouette blottie contre moi : Timon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement?

- Recherche un peu de chaleur…

- Ton ami? Il va bien? Demandai-je en m'éloignant.

- Il a compris que j'avais droit à un peu de liberté… et de faire des rencontres…

- Mais il serait triste de gâcher votre amitié… Surtout… que je ne resterais pas… une fois les troubles finis, je repars…

- Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas?

- Je dois retrouver des amis… On m'a aussi demandé de surveiller Sora…

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça?

Avec un soupir, je lui pris les pattes :

- Timon, ça ne fait que quelques heures que l'on s'est rencontrés… C'est trop tôt… Nous nous connaissons à peine…

- Nous avons toute la vie pour nous connaitre!

- Je ne suis pas une vraie mangouste. Il y a mes semblables qui m'attendent ailleurs. Tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi…

- Après tout… je crois pas vouloir abandonner ma liberté…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Soudain, il me serra dans ses bras, ce qui me laissa surprise, mais aussi nostalgique… Pourquoi est-ce que cette étreinte me rappelait mes amis, mais surtout Demyx? Sa joie et son enthousiaste me manquaient…

Nous nous recouchâmes pour repartir tôt le lendemain. Cette fois je fis le trajet avec Timon sur le dos de Pumba. Qui m'avait lui-même invité après que Sora se fut plaint qu'il ne voulait plus me porter…

Nous refîmes le chemin en sens inverse. Je sentais l'affrontement final qui approchait. Une fois au rocher, Simba fit avouer à son oncle qu'il avait tué Mufasa. Les deux lions entrèrent dans la grotte pendant que les hyènes encerclaient mes trois compagnons de routes. Le porc chargea ces sales bêtes pendant que Timon, à coté de moi criait :

- Excusez-moi! Pardonnez-moi! Faites place!

Lorsque les bêtes nous prirent en chasse, la seule solution fut de se réfugier dans la caverne. Par chance les autres vinrent nous aider.

Une fois les sous-fifres de Scar en fuite, le maître de la Keyblade alla rejoindre Simba au sommet du rocher avec Donald et Goofy. Étant inutile, je restai avec l'autre mangouste.

L'anxiété s'empara de moi et je descendis sur le sol pour faire les cents pas. Quelle joie je ressentis lorsqu'ils redescendirent sains et saufs! Mais aussi une certaine tristesse : le départ n'était pas loin…

Nous fîmes nos au revoirs, promettant de revenir, cette fois je fis aussi cette promesse. Une fois que j'aurais retrouvé Demyx, je reviendrais ici lui présenter Timon et sa philosophie Hakuna matata.

Une fois à bord du vaisseau je savourai un instant d'avoir retrouvé ma forme normale. Les deux suisses nous servant de mécanos vinrent nous voir :

- Hey! Regardez! La cité du crépuscule!

- Elle est réapparue!

- Quoi? Elle avait disparut? Questionnai-je nerveusement.

* * *

J'avais décidé depuis longtemps que Xana serait une mangouste si elle allait à la terre des lions, j'avais d'ailleurs voulu qu'elle y aille dans _le stage_, mais ça ne marchait pas avec le déroulement de l'histoire, alors j'avais du laisser tomber à ce moment...

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

**nmfrter**: Je sais, mais c'est la triste logique... Si j'écris une suite, faut que Xana aille fraire mettre leur nom sur la liste! XD

merci à **Ewylyn **pour ses reviews et à **Fire Serendipity **ma bêta qui a changé de nom

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Enlèvement et disparitions_ :

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.  
- Doucement… Tu veux le briser?  
- Qui?


	13. Enlèvement et disparitions

En espérant que ça ne me porte pas malheur... mais puisqu'on est pas vendredi, ça devrait aller...

D'ailleurs, ça me faire trop rire les immeubles qui ont pas de 13e étage... J'ai déjà vécu au 14e d'une tour à 13 étages... il était écrit le vrai numéro au seul endroit où ça pouvait être inquiétant: le plan d'évacuation...

Sur cette anectode trop pourrie...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 : Enlèvement et disparitions

- Comment ça, la cité du Crépuscule avait disparu? C'est quoi cette histoire?

- On ne pouvait plus y aller, me répondit Goofy.

Je n'aimais décidément pas cette réponse… S' était-il passé quelque chose de grave? Je m'inquiétais pour mes collègues de travail et mes clients préférés… mais aussi pour mon appartement et mes quelques affaires.

Une fois en ville, je quittai les autres pour faire un saut chez moi. Je m'arrêtai à la boutique de glaces. Je demandai s'il avait remarqué quelque chose de spécial. Le seul problème était la présence de créatures pas très amicales. Avec la description, je compris qu'il s'agissait de similis inférieurs.

Certains me demandèrent si je revenais travailler. Je ne pus que leur répondre négativement, en ajoutant que je ne savais pas ce qui adviendrait de moi…

Ensuite je me rendis à mon appartement. Bien que ça ne faisait que deux jours que j'étais partie, c'est comme si c'était une éternité. Tant d'événements avaient eu lieu en si peu de temps… Et j'avais une impression qu'il y en aurait encore beaucoup… Quand cette aventure se finirait? Comment? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses…

Je pris une douche rapide. Ensuite je quittai mon logis, avec un dernier regard, pour aller retrouver mes amis.

Je les cherchai dans la ville, jusqu'à ce que je croise Olette, qui me dit qu'ils étaient sans doute avec Hayner à la gare. Nous les rencontrâmes en route :

- On vient de rencontrer un de tes copains, déclara le brunet. Un type en manteau noir, les cheveux bleu, long. Une cicatrice en X entre les yeux.

- Aie… Saix… C'est pas vraiment un copain… Il y a des chances qu'il me fasse la peau si on se croise… Il vous a dit quoi?

- Il cherche un certain Axel… Il nous a dit de nous en méfier.

- Étrange… Attends un peu! Comment tu sais que je connais aussi bien l'organisation? Goofy t'en a parlé?

- Je t'ai entendue… désolé…

- Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé? S'énerva le Canard. Je suis toujours le dernier informé!

- Disons que j'aime pas trop en parler…

La conversation s'arrêta là et nous arrivâmes à la gare où Hayner nous rejoignit. Il expliqua ce qui était arrivé à Kairi, une amie de Sora : Axel l'avait enlevée, la description physique ne pouvait mentir… Je fus choquée d'apprendre cela.

- Quel crétin cet Axel! Il va voir lorsque je vais l'attraper…

Faisant un grand mouvement en disant cela, je bousculais le garde du roi par accident. Le trophée qu'il portait se retrouva sur le sol. Les billes roulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rattrapées. Sora en sortit une d'un sac à monnaie et tous regardèrent le soleil au travers. L'espace d'un instant je crus voir Roxas à la place du brunet… surement une hallucination due à la fatigue et la colère envers un certain roux.

Un passage ouvert de plus, et nous étions de retour dans le vaisseau Gummi. Où il fallut encourager Sora, en légère crise existentielle. Puis les rongeurs nous informèrent que les ténèbres enveloppaient la Forteresse Oubliée.

-0-0-0-

Sur la place du marché, Une bande soldats passa devant nous et disparut, ce qui n'était vraiment pas de bon augure, mais pas autant que du fait qu'ils étaient poursuivis par des reflets.

Il fut décidé que nous devions nous rendre chez Merlin, question de voir si tout le monde allait bien. En chemin, nous croisâmes Cloud.

- Tu l'as trouvé… Auriez-vous croisé Sephiroth?

- Il ressemble à quoi au juste? Demanda Sora.

- Cheveux argentés, un long sabre. Faites attention, il pourrait jouer dans votre tête. Vous faire croire que les ténèbres sont votre seul chemin.

- Je n'aime pas trop le genre… grognai-je.

- Gniah?

- C'est pas prouvé, mais les ténèbres me rendraient malade…

- T'auras qu'à lui dire si on le voit…

- Je ne crois pas que ça le convainque, remarqua le blond.

- Il y a un problème? Fit Aerith en nous rejoignant.

Me retournant je m'aperçus que Cloud avait disparu… Personne n'en fit un cas et nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à chez le magicien. Où Cid nous appris que Leon avais trouvé l'ordinateur d'Ansem, ce qui apparemment permettrait d'obtenir plein d'informations.

En route pour retrouver l'homme aux multiples ceintures, nous rencontrâmes trois petites fées étranges qui voulaient rapporter que nous, ou plutôt les trois autres, faisaient partie du comité de restauration… Mais elles venaient en paix… autrement dit, je n'étais pas certaine de tout avoir compris… Elles disparurent sans avertissement.

Une fois près de la destination, Aerith nous indiqua par où aller pour trouver Leon, qui était supposément avec le roi, mais pas de trace de Riku, l'ami du brunet. Nous passâmes par un labyrinthe de couloirs pour finalement déboucher dans un bureau saccagé.

- Ansem, marmonna l'adolescent en regardant un portrait.

- Il ressemble beaucoup à Xemnas…

- Qui?

- C'est le chef de l'organisation.

À ce moment une femme aux cheveux noirs, les yeux noisettes, la poitrine généreuse, vêtue de noir nous interpella. Elle cherchait quelqu'un avec des cheveux en pointes… C'était à croire que tout le monde cherchait tout le monde!

Elle fouilla un peu partout, cogna contre le mur à la recherche de… en fait aucune idée… peut-être un passage? Où quelque chose du genre… Puis elle repartit en claquant la porte.

Leon apparu, sortit de je ne sais où, me faisant sursauter :

- Tu les as retrouvés…

- Le roi n'est pas avec toi? Interrogea le maitre de la Keyblade.

Pour toute réponse, il mit son index sur ses lèvres. Puis il appuya à un endroit sur le mur derrière lui… Ce qui le fit disparaître, laissant voir un passage dissimulé : la salle d'ordinateur d'Ansem.

Sora se précipita au clavier et commença à presser les boutons de plus en plus fort en demandant à voix haute où étaient ses amis.

- Doucement… Tu veux le briser? Le gronda le balafré.

Je décidai donc de ne pas toucher, ainsi l'homme risquait moins de m'en vouloir… Un cri de Goofy porta notre attention sur une petite créature bleue qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. La bestiole tomba sur le clavier, Donald y grimpa aussi pour le chasser, ce qui déclencha une alarme. Une voix résonna, nous avertissant de ne plus tenter d'incursion, ou une action défensive serait déclenchée. Le canard déclencha de nouveau l'alerte :

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Le chien aida le magicien à descendre. Quelque chose semblait s'être activé dans le système, ce qui poussa Leon à leur hurler de courir. Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides et ils disparurent… entrainés dans l'ordinateur.

* * *

Bah non voyons, j'ai pas fait exprès que Xana croise pas Saix... XD bon je suis super coupable, mais il le fallait! Tapez pas sur une malade! (pas malde mentale, j'suis enrhumée)

Je sais que vous êtes impatient de revoir les membres de l'organisation, mais puisqu'ils font peu d'apparition dans la première partie du jeu, ça donne ce résultat...

**nmfrter**: On mange pas les mangoustes!

Merci à **Yumeless, Krystal-Sama **et** Ewylyn **pour leur reviews et **Fire Serendipity** pour ses corrections

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Circuits, mots de passe et virus_ :

- Vous cherchez quoi maintenant?  
- Non mais c'est pas vrai! Pas encore! Pas moyen de les empêcher de faire des bêtises!


	14. Circuits, mots de passe et virus

Bon, vous allez peut-être m'aimer, car je viens de me décider à fusionner 2 chap que je trouvais courts, ce qui fait que la rencontre avec un certain membre de l'orgy est devancée. J'y pensais depuis un moment et en les regardant pour une énième fois, je me suis enfin décidée...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Circuits, mots de passe et virus**

Après la disparition de mes trois compagnons dans l'ordinateur, je me jetai sur le clavier en le frappant de frustration.

- Arg! C'est pas vrai! Je les aie perdus! Pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises!

Leon m'attrapa pour m'éloigner de l'ordinateur, sans quitter son air suspicieux habituel. Ne sachant quoi faire, je commençai à faire les cents pas, telle un fauve en cage.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas ton manège, je te jure que tu ne marcheras plus pour un long moment… si ce n'est pour toujours…

Face à ses menaces, je m'assis tranquille, sans dire un mot, seulement inquiète pour eux…

-0-0-0-

Ce fut long, mais le trio réapparu enfin, ce qui mit fin au lourd silence qui planait dans la pièce. J'étais soulagée de les voir en bon état après toute cette attente.

Ils nous expliquèrent qu'à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur, il y avait un monde où les programmes étaient en vie. L'un d'eux, Tron leur avait demandé de trouver le DTD, un mot de passe pour accéder à toutes les informations. Le problème était qu'ils avaient éliminé le dénommé Ansem, celui détenant ce fameux mot de passe…

C'est étrange de constater que parfois les gens arrivent juste au bon moment, comme cette femme de plus tôt qui est revenue et qui a trouvé le passage encore ouvert :

- Vous cherchez quoi maintenant? Et bien, et bien… une pièce secrète! Je ferais mieux de jeter un autre coup d'œil.

Elle retourna fouiner dans le bureau, lorsqu'elle décrocha l'imposant cadre représentant Ansem, nous découvrîmes des inscriptions qui ne semblaient pas si utiles, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix aigue demande :

- Avez-vous mentionné Door To Darkness?

C'était le roi, qui fit toute une scène croyant que l'on pouvait être observé. Le canard et le chien lui démontrèrent leur joie de le revoir. Puis nous pûmes enfin parler des vraies choses.

Il nous dit que ça devait être un code, la fameuse porte ne pouvait être ouverte que par les sept princesses… Que tous semblaient connaitre, sauf moi… Puis la souris demanda pourquoi ils cherchaient cela, ce que le brun lui expliqua.

- Donc ça nous permettrait de retrouver où il est.

- Arrêtez de plaisanter votre majesté, nous avons défait Ansem. Vous le savez.

Mickey était sur le point de nous en révéler davantage, lorsque Leon nous fit remarquer que Tron attendait. Sora reçut de nouveaux pouvoirs. Ils s'approchèrent de l'ordinateur, le brunet me jeta un coup d'œil :

- Tu viens cette fois?

Jetant un regard à l'homme aux airs menaçants et à la souris m'encourageant à les suivre, je m'approchai du trio, pour être téléportée avec eux dans ce monde informatique. Avant de disparaître, je me tournai face au roi :

- À mon retour, nous devrons aussi parler.

J'eus juste le temps de le voir acquiescer avant que la pièce s'efface.

-0-0-0-

Je voyais rouge, littéralement. Ma tête était lourde. Tâtonnant, je compris que je portais un casque avec une visière. La remontant, je pus voir normalement. Le brunet avait aussi hérité d'un casque. Les vêtements du trio étaient striés de lignes bleues luminescentes, rappelant des circuits électriques. Baissant les yeux sur mon propre habillement, je constatai qu'il lui était arrivé la même chose.

- Gawrsh, je me demande où est Tron?

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le couloir, mais personne. Pendant ce temps, le chien avait déclenché un truc auquel il n'aurait pas du toucher, ils disparurent tous, me laissant seule.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai! Pas encore! Pas moyen de les empêcher de faire des bêtises!

- Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici? Questionna une voix faible.

Il y avait maintenant un homme sur le sol, à l'endroit où les autres se tenaient peu de temps auparavant. Il semblait faible, épuisé. Je me précipitai pour l'aider de mon mieux.

- Vous devez être Tron. Je suis Xana, une amie de Sora, Donald et Goofy. Ils ont disparu il y a à peine quelques instants… Nous sommes venus vous donner le mot de passe.

- Mais vous auriez pu seulement transmettre les données.

- Ça se fait ça? On ne savait pas… S'ils réapparaissent on va pouvoir vous escorter, je suppose… Vous ne semblez vraiment pas en état de vous déplacer seul…

Heureusement les trois autres réapparurent et nous pûmes nous rendre dans la pièce, où Tron tapa le mot de passe que les autres lui donnèrent. Une fois entré, ça déclencha le dernier module de sécurité, nous dûmes affronter des sans cœurs pendant que Sora déverrouillait les trois moniteurs. Tron retrouva toutes ses fonctions.

Mais tout ne pouvait pas aller aussi bien… La voix du programme contrôlant tout eut aussi accès à toutes les données, dont le programme d'autodestruction de la ville… mais quel est l'imbécile qui a installé un programme pour tout faire sauter?

L'homme changea le mot de passe pour nous donner le temps de nous rendre dans la tour I/O afin de désactiver le programme hostile qui se chargeait à cet endroit. Ce qui pouvait faire penser à un virus informatique.

Une fois dans la tour, nous trouvâmes un terminal informatique où Tron vérifia quelques trucs. Retournant sur nos pas nous fîmes la rencontre d'un énorme sans cœur pas très sympathique… Que nous tapâmes, pour faire changement… pendant cet affrontement, je fus brûlée plusieurs fois par les lasers, mais ce fut vite réglé et Donald me soigna avec une potion.

Tron pu reconfigurer le terminal informatique en paix, sous nos regards attentifs. Puis il y eut une conversation sur Ansem, qui est l'ennemi dans cette histoire… Ensuite sur la différence entre les utilisateurs et les programmes… Nous repartîmes enfin, alors que l'homme nous disait que eux ses nouveaux amis étaient le mot de passe.

-0-0-0-

Une fois de retour dans la salle d'ordinateur, Leon nous montra l'écran où quatre petites icones nous représentant bougeaient, accompagné d'un merci. L'homme aux multiples ceintures nous demanda le mot de passe, les autres nommèrent leur nom. Un coup de coude de Sora me fit réagir :

- Quoi?

- Gawrsh, tu es aussi une amie de Tron, commenta le chien. Ton nom fait aussi partie du mot de passe.

- Mais, vous le connaissez plus que moi… Je ne peux pas être son amie juste en ayant été là, j'ai presque rien fait, comme la plupart du temps...

Cette petite confession me faisait mal, mais c'était la vérité. J'avais beau essayer d'être utile, ça n'était pas toujours concluant. C'était la triste réalité…

- Mais chaque personne que tu as aidée est devenue, m'expliqua le brunet.

Je ne croyais pas vraiment qu'il soit si simple de se faire des amis, mais devant son air convaincu, je préférai me taire, sauf pour dire mon prénom afin de compléter le code d'accès.

Ça fonctionna et Leon s'en alla vérifier l'évolution de la situation en ville. Sora commença à composer les mots clefs de sa recherche. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, le jeune entreprit de frapper sur le clavier, ce qui mélangea les informations… Je n'étais peut-être pas une connaisseuse, mais cela ne me sembla pas très normal pour un ordinateur. Quoiqu'il en soit, une image d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds fini par apparaitre à l'écran.

C'est à ce moment que le roi Mickey refit son apparition. Sora lui montra la photo qu'il avait trouvée. La souris l'identifia comme Ansem le sage. Cette réponse mit les autres dans tous leurs états. Le plus jeune traina le roi pour lui montrer le portrait dans le bureau :

- Regardez, ça c'est Ansem. Vous savez, le type qu'on a eu tant de difficulté à battre.

La souris commença à expliquer que ce gars était vraiment celui qu'ils avaient battu, mais qu'il n'était pas réellement Ansem. Je n'étais pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il racontait jusqu'à ce que le chien récapitule une partie de l'affaire :

- Donc, cet homme nommé Ansem, qui n'est pas Ansem est devenu un sans cœur. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'un simili a aussi été créé?

- Oui, ce simili est le chef de l'organisation XIII.

- Xemnas.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, ce qui me fit rougir, j'avais prononcé son nom sans y penser.

- Tu avais déjà remarqué la ressemblance lorsque tu l'as vu plus tôt, remarqua le chef de la garde.

- Mais c'est étrange que le vrai Ansem ait ce portrait dans son bureau… Il devait beaucoup apprécier cet homme…

La conversation continua sans moi. Je fixais le portrait, me demandant si lorsque le Supérieur était humain, il était quelqu'un de bien. Se rendait-il compte du mal qu'il faisait maintenant? Du mal qu'il aurait pu me faire? Et les membres de l'organisation, qu'il forçait à travailler pour lui, avait-il conscience qu'ils n'aimaient pas tous ce qu'ils devaient faire pour lui?

- Xana? Ça va?

Combien de fois avais-je entendu cela? Trop souvent, mais j'étais si distraite…

Des yeux bleus apparurent devant moi. Me reposant cette même question, à laquelle je répondis :

- Oui, Roxas, ça va.

- Roxas?

- Heu… désolé Sora… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et tu ressembles à un ami...

Avant que je ne puisse poser mes questions au roi, une explosion retentit à l'extérieur. Il se précipita dans le couloir après avoir dit qu'il faudrait aider. Nous le suivîmes, mais une bande de similis et de sans cœur nous bloqua la route. Une fois débarrassés de ces bestioles, les trois fées réapparurent, cherchant des trésors. Le canard les fit partir en racontant que Leon en avait, ce qui était évidement faux.

Une fois enfin à l'extérieur, un homme argenté au long sabre apparu devant nous. Par réflexe je me bouchai les oreilles, afin d'être certaine qu'il ne corrompe pas mon cœur par ses paroles et le livre aux ténèbres. En l'observant, je me dis qu'il serait peut-être mieux de fermer les yeux, car un homme de cette beauté, risque de nous entrainer sans un mot… Il me jeta un regard, comme les autres qui devaient tous croire que j'étais folle…

Il repartit et nous continuâmes notre route. Pour aider Leon et les autres, nous combattîmes des similis inférieurs, dont des Funambule, ceux que Demyx peut invoquer... Était-il ici? Ou les avait-il envoyés tout simplement? Pourquoi était-il aussi difficile d'avoir des réponses?

Une fois au bastion, nous vîmes que le mur était éventré. Les créatures des ténèbres entraient là par centaines. Tout en les éliminant, nous sortîmes par ce trou béant. Mickey atterrit devant nous, sa Keyblade en main.

- Allez trouver Riku et Kairi.

- Mais Leon et les autres sont aussi nos amis!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a déjà assez d'aide ici. Nous nous occupons de cette bataille.

- Mais il n'y a jamais trop d'aide! Fis-je remarquer. Il sera encore temps de les trouver tout de suite après.

C'était comme si je venais de parler à un mur. Il ordonna à ses deux sujets de nous amener trouver les deux amis. Ils partirent à la course, décidant apparemment de désobéir. Je m'empressai de les suivre, dévalant la pente le plus vite possible, sans me casser le cou.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter avec quelqu'un, un membre de l'organisation. Malgré la distance, je le reconnus immédiatement : sa façon de bouger, sa coiffure, il était comme la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. J'arrivais à peine à y croire! Demyx était là!

Lorsqu'il fit apparaitre son sitar, l'horreur me frappa soudain : Il allait se battre avec les trois autres! Mais il risquait de se faire tuer à trois contre un! Cette pensée m'était insupportable, tout comme celle que le sitariste blesse ou élimine un de mes nouveaux amis…

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour les arrêter! Mais tout ce que je trouvai à faire, c'est hurler de toutes mes forces en courant vers eux:

- Arrêtez! Ne vous battez pas!

****

**

* * *

**

... Ou vous allez peut-être vouloir m'étriper à cause de ma magnifique coupure de chap... Mais pour ma défense, n'oubliez pas le 1er point mensionné, tout en haut de la page...et je jure de pas trop vous faire attendre... 4-5 jours au plus. Alors pas besoin de vous pratiquer au lancer de pierre transatlantique... de toute façon nmfrter sait où j'habite et elle va me le faire payer...

Cet été, je me suis amusée à dessiner xana dans différents monde dont à Pride Land et à Halloween town, les liens sont sur mon profil avec quelques explications, car j'ai quelques problèmes de mise en page (encore)...

S'il y a intérêt, j'en mettrais d'autres, c'est comme vous voulez, je ne serais pas offensée si vous préférez vous faire votre propre idée. Ces dessins sont pour moi, mais ça me ferais plaisir de les partager avec vous, si vous me le demandez (c'est que je suis un peut paresseuse, ne l'oubliez pas, j'aime bien que quand je fais quelque chose, ça serve ou que ça fasse plaisir à au moins une personne)

* * *

**nmfrter**: Oh lala... quel manque de confiance en les capacités de Xana... moi j'en mets 100 sur Axel! (ou sur presque n'importe quel oposant). Ah Sephy...

merci aussi à **ewylyn, Krystal-Sama **et** Fire Serendipity**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Retrouvailles_ :

- Xana…  
- Tu nous en as fait une peur dis donc!


	15. Retrouvailles

Vous l'avez attendu, le voilà enfin!

Joyeuse Halloween en retard!

Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire^^

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 : Retrouvailles

Rien n'y faisait, ils n'entendaient pas mes cris. Trop concentrés, afin de ne pas perdre. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique dans leurs mouvements, leurs déplacements m'hypnotisaient. Me secouant, je réalisai que malgré la beauté du spectacle, si je n'intervenais pas, cela se terminerait extrêmement mal.

Complètement paniquée, une idée me vint, en fait, c'était plus un souvenir. J'invoquai mes cuillères et les balançai sur les principaux opposants : Sora et Demyx. En espérant que le canard et le chien cesseraient aussi toute activité.

Je ne réussis qu'à atteindre l'adolescent. Venais-je de signer leur arrêt de mort à lui et nos deux autres compagnons?

-0-0-0-

En plein cœur du combat, un objet atterrit sur la tête du maître de la keyblade, qui s'écroula, laissant Demyx interdit. Il crut tout d'abord que Xemnas lui envoyait du renfort, puis, reconnaissant la cuillère qui gisait par terre, il commença à chercher sa propriétaire des yeux. Il la vit enfin, là, près de l'aire de combat, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Xana…

Le jeune homme lâcha son sitar tout en se dirigeant vers elle. La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras.

- Demyx… je me suis tant inquiétée… pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles?

- Xemnas nous surveillait ces derniers temps… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ton départ…

Sora se releva, aidé par Donald et Goofy. Tout trois regardèrent Xana et le type bizarre en manteau noir. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur leur visage.

- Je crois que nous avons failli commettre une grave faute, commenta le chien.

Le brunet ne répondit pas, repensant à ses amis… Il se demandait aussi s'il pouvait réellement faire confiance au sitariste. Mais après tout, son meilleur ami avait lui aussi eut une phase plus sombre… Alors si la femme lui faisait confiance, pourquoi pas?

-0-0-0-

Nous restâmes enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix nous fasse revenir à la réalité. Puis tout se passa vite : l'explosion au sommet de la falaise, la roche qui tombe, Goofy qui pousse le roi et se prend la pierre à sa place…

J'attendais qu'il se relève, mais non, aucun mouvement, sauf ceux de la souris et du canard, qui dans leur rage, partent à la chasse aux sans cœurs, suivis de près par Sora…

Je m'approchai du chien avec tristesse. M'asseyant, je commençai à lui flatter machinalement la tête.

Le musicien vint me rejoindre :

- Je suis désolé…

- Je ne peux pas le croire… Si plein de vie… et maintenant… plus rien…

Mélopée sembla avoir une révélation, se pencha au dessus du garde du roi, il sourit :

- Tu te souviens quand tu t'es cogné la tête lors d'un de nos entrainements et que tu as perdu connaissance?

Ça me pris un moment avant de réaliser et d'écouter à mon tour la respiration du chien, puis son cœur. Je le secouai légèrement tout en lui parlant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Tu nous en as fait une peur dis donc!

Le chien se releva et partit rejoindre les autres. Ainsi, eux aussi sauraient qu'il est vivant. Je me tournai ensuite vers mon ami après m'être relevée:

- Demyx, je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Où sont les autres?

Le jeune homme sembla mal à l'aise, mais il me répondit tout de même :

- Tu te rappelles qu'il y avait des membres partis pour une mission au manoir Oblivion?

- Oui, c'était peu de temps après mon départ… Axel était de cette mission…

- Ouais… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là exactement, mais une chose est sure : Axel est le seul survivant.

J'avais un début de vertige, la gorge sèche je parvins à lui demander :

- Qui était avec lui?

Alors qu'il m'énumérait la liste des disparus, je sentis mes jambes qui cédaient sous mon poids. Le musicien m'empêcha de m'écrouler sur les dalles de pierres. Je m'agrippai désespérément à son manteau, comme si cela pouvait m'empêcher de me noyer dans mes propres larmes.

Je ne pouvais y croire, j'aurais aimé que ce soit qu'une mauvaise blague, mais je voyais dans ses yeux que c'était la dure vérité… Sans parler qu'il ne m'aurait jamais fait ce genre de mauvaise farce. Les larmes continuèrent de s'écouler sur mes joues alors que l'information faisait toujours son chemin.

Mon cœur se serrait alors que je me rappelai les bons moments passés avec Marluxia et Larxene : Le bouquet de lilas et de roses que l'assassin m'avait donné, ses mots d'encouragement… Les entrainements avec la Nymphe et les soirées entre filles…

J'étais aussi triste pour Vexen et Zexion, à qui je devais ma liberté, mais aussi ma vie. Ils avaient tout deux joué un rôle important dans mon évasion.

Pour ce qui est de Lexaeus, il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient voulu faire de moi une expérience, alors je n'avais pas vraiment de sympathie pour lui… J'avais déjà assez de souffrir de la perte des quatre autres…

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai à pleurer dans les bras du sitariste, mais je finis par me ressaisir :

- Il faudrait que je retrouve Sora… Pour l'empêcher de faire d'autres bêtises… Mais avant je dois savoir ce que les autres membres deviennent.

- Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix et Luxord continuent la chasse aux cœurs en tuant les sans cœur… et a en fabriquer des plus gros pour laisser le maître de la keyblade s'en charge. Axel est considéré comme un traitre… On n'a plus de traces de lui…

- Il aurait enlevé Kairi, une amie de Sora… Et Roxas?

- Il a quitté l'organisation.

- Ok… mais il est où? Avec Axel?

- Non… Tu viens de nous empêcher de nous battre.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? C'était Sora!

- Roxas était le simili et Sora le sans cœur… ils ne font plus qu'un à présent.

J'étais sidérée par cette révélation. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, ça expliquait certaines choses… Le déguisement identique, le rire à l'évocation de la ville d'Halloween, c'était les souvenirs du blond. Je me rappelai aussi ce que Belle m'avait dit : Le brun avait été un sans cœur… Mais un point, enfin plusieurs, restaient obscurs :

- Pourquoi le combattais-tu?

- Ordre du Supérieur. Il disait que l'affrontement ferait ressortir sa vraie nature… Ces temps-ci, il est prêt à exécuter tous ceux qui ne lui obéissent pas… Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de ma lâcheté…

Je le serrai dans mes bras, tentant d'être réconfortante :

- Allons… Il n'y a pas eu de mal… Il est temps d'essayer d'arrêter tout cela, Xemnas fait trop de mal aux mondes.

- Comment on fait cela?

- Heu… Je sais pas…Mais Sora et les autres sont sur cette voie, alors je pensais continuer à les aider.

- Je pourrais retrouver Axel? Il nous aidera, enfin je l'espère…

Nous convînmes donc de faire cela. Lorsqu'il disparut dans un couloir des ténèbres, j'eus un serrement au cœur : Je venais à peine de le retrouver qu'il disparaissait de nouveau…

Je partis à la recherche des trois autres, pour qui j'étais aussi inquiète, tout en espérant qu'ils n'auraient pas fait de bêtises…

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux ou de créatures. Mais l'absence de ces dernières témoignait probablement du passage des premiers. Ils n'étaient pas dans la petite grotte de cristal. Une fois de l'autre côté je rencontrai une grande quantité de sans cœurs, trop pour que je puisse espérer les battre, je pris donc la solution me semblant la plus approprié : Courir à toutes jambes!

* * *

Alors? vous en pensez quoi? Vous savez, c'est l'idée de sauver Demyx qui m'a poussé à écrire cette suite^^ J'aurai aimé pouvoir en faire de même pour Marly et Zexion, mais ça aurait pas fonctionné avec l'histoire, car sauver notre super Assassin ça aurait chamboulé KH2 avant même le début... J'ai donc choisi de minimiser l'impact de Xana sur l'histoire jusqu'ici, puisque sauver Demyx est un gros changement, c'est pour compenser...

Sinon, vous en penser quoi de ma façon de le sauver? bon c'est assez larmoyant... je le referai plus...

J'ai mis d'autres dessins sur mon profil, remerciez Ewylyn pour cela^^ Il y a à Space paranoid et à Atlantiqua cette fois

* * *

**nmfrter**: Ouais, facile, mais ce sont presque tous des boulets... XD

merci à** Ewylyn **et **Fire Serendipity.**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _colère, collision et doutes_ :

- Petite idiote! Tu va me payer ça!  
- Justement, comment savoir si tu ne cherche pas à les aider?


	16. Colère, collision et doutes

J'suis en train d'essayer de faire ce post dans le bus... et ça brasse un peu (vive les routes du Québec -_-)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Colère, collision et doutes**

Sora était en colère contre Saix, non seulement il ne voulait pas le conduire à Kairi, mais il avait fait apparaitre des soldats sans cœurs, qui les avaient entourés.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit avec étonnement Xana surgir du passage entre les rochers. Tout en courant, elle regardait derrière elle. Sans doute quelques créatures des ténèbres à ses trousses. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle percuta l'homme aux cheveux bleus de plein fouet. L'homme, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, mordit la poussière. Étalée sur l'autre, la brune s'assit sur son dos. Reprenant ses esprits, elle remarqua enfin qu'elle se trouvait sur quelqu'un. Réalisant que ce quelqu'un était le berserker, elle perdit toutes couleurs.

Se relevant d'un bond, elle se précipita derrière les autres, question de mettre un peu de distance entre elle et le Devin. Ce qu'elle fit juste à temps, puisque sinon elle aurait été réduite en bouillie par l'homme, qui rougissait à vue d'œil…

- Petite idiote! Tu va me payer ça!

- Mais Saix, c'était un accident… se lamenta la jeune femme. Tu sais bien que je ne te provoquerais pas…

Elle tremblait littéralement de peur… «Quelle peureuse!» Ne put s'empêcher de penser le maitre de la Keyblade.

C'est à ce moment que Maléfique se pointa pour revendiquer le Kingdom Hearts. Se plaçant devant le petit groupe, elle envoya des sans cœurs sur Saix, tout en élevant un mur de flammes vertes. L'homme appela des reflets qui renversèrent la situation et se jetèrent sur la sorcière, qui ordonna à Sora et aux autres de partir. Pendant ce temps, quelques similis avaient profité de la diversion pour s'emparer de Xana.

-0-0-0-

Paniquée par ce que l'organisation pouvait me faire maintenant que tous mes amis et alliés l'avaient désertée ou étaient morts, je gesticulais, hurlais. La femme au teint verdâtre avait disparu. Je ne voyais plus les autres. Plantant mes talons dans le sol, je tentais de ralentir la progression des créatures qui me trainaient vers leur maitre.

Quelque chose les élimina, une main tendue apparut devant moi. Je la saisis et constatai qu'il s'agissait de celle de Sora : il venait de me sauver. Je n'eus pas la chance de le remercier, les bêtes blanches ayant laissé place aux noires.

Nous étions inférieurs en nombre. Nous étions en train de perdre. C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire, tout ce qui m'entourait se confondait. J'entendis les voix, sans comprendre ce qu'elles disaient… puis, un trou noir nous aspira.

-0-0-0-

Il faisait noir. Je ne voyais que mes trois amis, qui étaient heureusement sains et saufs. Cet endroit défiait les lois de la physique : Comment, sans source lumineuse, pouvais-je réussir à les voir? C'était comme s'ils produisaient leur propre luminosité…

Quelqu'un déposa une boite blanche. Je crus qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'organisation, mais si ça avait été le cas, il ne serait pas parti ainsi…

Donald s'approcha de la boite. L'ouvrant, nous découvrîmes une photographie et une glace à l'eau de mer, qui étrangement ne semblait pas fondre… Il nous montra l'image.

- C'est la bande de la Cité du Crépuscule, fit le chien. C'est Hayner, Pence, Olette et hum…

- Roxas.

L'adolescent et moi nous regardâmes avec surprise, nous avions parlé d'une même voix pour nommer le quatrième occupant du portrait.

-Vous le connaissez? Questionna le magicien.

- Non, son nom est juste apparu dans ma tête…

Était-ce une manifestation du blond? Je ne savais pas… comment le savoir? Devais-je expliquer la situation? Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment… Je n'étais pas la personne appropriée pour faire cela… Remarquant qu'ils attendaient toujours ma réponse, je leur expliquai :

- Roxas est un de mes amis. Il faisait partie de l'organisation.

Je me retins de dire que la photo me paraissait truquée. La seule fois que j'avais vu ce garçon habillé de la sorte, c'était dans ce rêve bizarre, il quelques jours plus tôt. J'étais aussi persuadée qu'il n'avait jamais fait ami-ami avec cette bande… C'était à rien y comprendre!

Donald goûta à la glace, malgré les protestations de Goofy. Il était vrai que ça aurait pu être empoisonné… Mais d'après sa réaction la friandise glacée semblait normale, sauf qu'une lumière s'en échappa. Sora ouvrit cette nouvelle route.

Une fois de nouveau dans le vaisseau, les autres profitèrent de ce moment de calme pour discuter des derniers évènements. Le chien était d'avis que quelqu'un nous laissait des indices, le brunet pensait que ce quelqu'un était son ami Riku.

Nous découvrîmes que les sans cœurs avaient de nouveau tout envahi.

- Je ne peux pas utiliser la Keyblade. Ça va seulement aider l'organisation.

- Mais Sora, je crois que tu dois l'utiliser, intervint le chien. Si nous ne les combattons pas, ils blesseront les gens.

- Et de toute façon, peu importe comment on les élimine, le cœur est toujours libéré… Alors même si les gens s'en débarrassent par eux-mêmes, les cœurs s'ajouteront à la lune en forme de cœur, le Kingdom Hearts. C'est jusqu'avec la Keyblade, ça va plus vite…(1)

Je savais qu'ils disaient que seule la clef géante pouvait capturer les cœurs, mais je trouvais cela ridicule! Comment ils faisaient avant que Roxas rejoigne l'organisation? pourquoi nous devions aussi en éliminer si ça ne servait à rien? Il était impossible que Xemnas ait fait de Roxas leur seul espoir de réussite… Je repensai aussi à ce que Zexion m'avait dit un jour à propos des cœurs qui rejoignent la lune surplombant la citadelle: «Je crois qu'en fait ils se rassemblent, un cœur ne veut jamais rester seul, n'est-ce pas?»

- Comment tu sais tout ça? Fit le plus jeune, soupçonneux.

- Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi pendant que je trainais avec l'organisation? Et juste à te voir te battre, on voit bien que tu es plus efficace que nous!

- Justement, comment savoir si tu ne cherche pas à les aider?

- Je veux aider mes amis, ça je ne le nierai pas, mais pas aux dépend de pauvres gens. Et n'oublie jamais que les autres ont voulu faire de moi une expérience! Xemnas fait du mal aux différents mondes, je veux que ça cesse!

Il était rare que je m'affirme autant. Je devais décidément avoir des séquelles de mon stage… ou de trop nombreux coups à la tête… Il faut dire que je m'étais un peu emportée, oui, je suis prête à aider, mais certainement pas à mourir pour ces mondes…

J'attendis donc de voir leur réaction, qui finalement fut d'accepter mes paroles. J'espérai ne plus jamais être mise en doute, surtout avec tout ce que je faisais pour les aider, quoique ce n'était pas toujours concluant…

Nous mirent donc le cap sur la prochaine destination, en espérant ne plus me retrouver coincée dans la neige… ou avec un mongol…

* * *

(1) Je sais que cette explication n'est pas la bonne, mais je vous rappelle que Xana ne sais pas tout et ne comprend pas tout, car il lui manque beaucoup d'informations, qui ne lui avaient pas été dévoilées pendant son séjour dans l'organisation. Je sais donc que ce qu'elle dit est inexact. Et je n'ai pas joué au 358/2 days ni au BBS. Alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez…

Sinon, j'ai un un moment de réflexion à propos de Xana en écoutant la chanson Hero... Je me suis rendue compte que bien qu'elle est le perso principal et qu'elle est considéré comme l'héroïne dans l'histoire, moi je ne la vois pas comme ça... Je sais c'est pas gentil... mais bien que je l'aime bien, je ne la vois pas comme celle faisant vraiment bouger l'histoire, bon peut-être un peu XD lorsqu'elle est confronté à quelque chose. Les héro dans la fic, ce sont tout ceux qui l'empêche de ce faire tuer XD  
Bon, je cesse mes babillages d'auteure zélé...

* * *

nmfrter: Hey, une chance que tu m,a donné un dessin! t'as même pas laissé de review écrite...

merci à Ewylyn, Krystal-Sama et Fire Serendipity

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Une autre disparition_ :

- C'est pourri comme allusion Xigbar!  
- J'ai rien fait… pour l'instant…


	17. Une autre disparition

Bon, je commence tout de suite à suplier: NE me tuer paaaas!

Bonne lecture tout de même XD

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17 : Une autre disparition

Nous débarquâmes dans un village brûlé, surement l'œuvre de Shan-yu. Posant quelques questions aux autres, je sus que j'avais raison, mais aussi que le chef des armées mongoles n'était plus, ce qui était une bonne chose…

Au moment où Donald nous le faisait remarquer, je vis un homme vêtu d'un manteau noir. Je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier : Trop large pour être Axel ou Demyx, trop mince pour être Xaldin, il n'avait pas la posture d'aucun des membres de l'organisation…

Alors que nous étions sur le point de le prendre en chasse, une femme interpella l'adolescent. Vêtue de vert et de beige, les cheveux aux épaules, elle avait les yeux bridés. Le jeune lui répliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler, nous devions attraper l'homme en noir. Il apparut qu'elle était aussi à sa poursuite.

Nous partîmes tous à la poursuite de l'homme dans la montagne. En chemin, j'en appris plus sur la femme, Mulan, et sur son histoire. Elle s'était déguisée en homme pour entrer dans l'armée à la place de son père. Les trois autres l'avaient aidée et supportée lorsque son identité avait été dévoilée, puis ils avaient défait Shan-Yu.

Une fois près du sommet, il apparut que nous avions perdu notre cible. Il faisait froid, je ne pouvais mettre ma veste : Je l'avais bêtement laissée dans le vaisseau, tout comme mon sac.

- Pourquoi étais-tu à la poursuite d'un membre de l'organisation XIII? Questionna Goofy.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- L'homme en noir, expliqua le brunet.

- Les méchants, compléta le canard.

- Hey! Ils ne sont pas tous méchants! Et je ne crois pas que cet homme en fasse partie… sauf s'ils ont recruté… mais j'ai des doutes sur cette possibilité.

- Mais il a le manteau! S'exclama l'ado.

- Le roi aussi en avait un, et il n'en fait pas partie.

- Il y a une rumeur dans la cité impériale à propos d'un espion en noir, qui se cacherait dans la montagne. J'étais sur sa piste, mais lorsque vous êtes arrivés, je l'ai perdu.

Une bande de sans cœurs nous attaqua, telle un essaim d'abeilles, interrompant les excuses que nous lui faisions. Les autres allant combattre les créatures plus loin, je me retrouvai seule avec Sora… et l'homme au manteau noir.

- Qui êtes-vous? Lui demandai-je. Vous n'êtes pas de l'Organisation.

L'arme qu'il fit apparaître était un croisement entre une épée et une aile de chauve-souris. Nous le combattîmes, tout comme les créatures de l'obscurité. Une fois seuls avec lui, il fit un geste de la main, comme s'il la tendait à Sora. Puis, il s'enfuit. J'entendis ce dernier murmurer : «Riku». Mais qu'est-ce que son ami ferait avec un manteau noir? Pour passer inaperçu? Ou était-il devenu un simili? Je préférais garder le silence sur cette hypothèse.

Juste après que le jeune eut dit aux autres que nous avions laissé l'homme s'échapper, une secousse ébranla la montagne. Nous décidâmes donc qu'il était plus prudent de redescendre, il n'était pas temps de se retrouver sous une avalanche de neige, sans parler que j'avais toujours aussi froid.

Pendant notre descente, il y eut un autre tremblement, qui était causé par un sans cœur énorme qui émergea de la neige. Ce truc était gros, bleu, barbu, très laid… Il s'envola vers la ville. Il semblait que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir la sauver du monstre, donc nous redescendîmes au village, continuant, nous traversâmes une rivière pour passer dans la ville… et aboutir au palais, dont l'immense porte était fermée.

Puisque frapper sur la porte en criant n'était pas très efficace, ils décidèrent d'escalader une des colonnes… Ce qui ne me fit pas trop plaisir... J'entrepris tout de même de les suivre, ce que je regrettai lorsque Mulan me tomba dessus, m'entrainant avec elle au sol. Au moins, ce n'était pas une grosse chute, mais une allée de pierres du genre, ça fait mal, peu importe la hauteur de laquelle on tombe.

- Je suis désolée! Ça va aller?

- Ça va… je peux pas t'en vouloir, normalement, c'est moi qui tombe sur les autres…

Nous refîmes un essai, qui fut plus concluant. Une fois dans le bâtiment, nous sautâmes dans le hall. Perdant l'équilibre, je me retrouvai maladroitement sur le derrière. Tout en me relevant, j'aperçus l'homme au manteau noir qui essayait d'entrer dans la salle du trône… après observation, je remarquai les épaulettes et la coupe du manteau : Non seulement ce n'était pas le même homme que plus tôt, mais celui là, je le connaissais.

-0-0-0-

Sora vit Xana pâlir légèrement, alors qu'elle tentait de se dissimuler derrière le chien. Ce que le jeune homme ne comprenait vraiment pas comme comportement. Puis, réfléchissant, il commença à faire quelques liens : Peut-être avait-elle reconnu la personne devant eux comme un de ceux ayant voulu se servir d'elle comme sujet d'expérimentation? Mais peut-être se trompait-elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Riku?

- Jamais entendu parler! Répondit-il en enlevant sa capuche.

L'homme, plus très jeune, avait un bandeau sur l'œil droit et les cheveux noirs et blancs noués en catogan. Il poursuivit en s'adressant familièrement à la brune, toujours derrière Goofy :

- Et bien, et bien… qui voilà? Si ce n'est pas la petite Gretel? Cette fois, tu es cuite.

- C'est pourri comme allusion Xigbar! Pourquoi tu n'oublierais pas que tu m'as vue?

- Parce que Xemnas serait bien content de t'avoir enfin sous la main.

- À quoi je lui servirais? Vous n'avez même plus de scientifique!

- Et alors? Ce n'est plus une question d'expérimentation, mais de principes! Personne ne s'échappe, surtout pas une petite imbécile dans ton genre! Quelqu'un qui mord ses adversaires ne mérite pas sa liberté, c'est lâche comme attaque!

- T'avais qu'à pas essayer de me capturer! Avoue que c'est par orgueil que tu veux m'attraper, pour rattraper l'échec de ma fuite!

- Il y a de ça aussi…

Des Snipers apparurent autour d'eux. Ils firent tous la bête erreur de les regarder, mais lorsque leur regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers la porte, le dénommé xigbar n'était plus là. Ils entreprirent de se débarrasser des créatures.

Un cri détourna le brunet des bestioles pour se tourner en direction de Xana, qui se débattait avec l'homme. D'un bras, il lui immobilisait la tête tout en lui enserrant le cou, de l'autre il avait réussit à attraper sa taille tout en maintenant les bras de la femme. Elle continuait de se débattre et à donner des coups de pieds, malgré sa très mauvaise posture.

- Je te casserais bien le cou, mais Xemnas a envie de recueillir quelques informations avant de t'enterrer…

Paniquée, elle continua de se débattre, réussissant à attraper son pendentif d'une main, elle tentant de se téléporter par magie. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle était collée à un être des ténèbres lui voulant du mal, ou que ce dernier essaya au même moment d'utiliser un couloir sombre… Mais le collier se brisa en laissant s'échapper un grand flash de lumière.

La dernière chose qu'ils entendirent de Xana fut une longue plainte de douleur, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. L'Archer regardant ses mains vides sans comprendre, comme les autres.

- J'ai rien fait… pour l'instant… Xemnas sera pas content d'apprendre qu'elle a peut-être explosé…

Il s'éclipsa dans un trou noir, laissant les autres complètements déstabilisés. Mais où était passée la jeune femme? S'approchant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, ils virent les restes du collier, que Donald ramassa pour les donner à l'adolescent. Il les fourra dans sa poche tout en demandant :

- Vous croyez que nous la reverrons?

* * *

Mouahahah! Pas de preview sur le prochain chapitre! Pas taper, déjà que j'ai pas fais la mauvaise blague d'écrire «Fin» sans rien ajouter… j'y ai vraiment pensé, mais c'était trop chien… Alors je me contente de vous dire que ce n'est pas finit, et que je poste dans quelques jours... Et j'ai pris un plaisir sadique avec cette fin de chapitre... J'ai été prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui reprenait à chaque fois que j'ouvrait Word (j'en ai déjà parlé de ça? non?)... ce qui est surement un signe de folie... XD un de plus ou de moins...  
J'en suis surement à un point de non-retour...

**nmfrter**: arg... l'image de Marly... fuuuuu... Yay, quelqu'un qui pense comme moi^^t'as bien défini ma pensée ET merci pour les muffins^^ chocoooo... *bave*

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	18. Mais où est elle?

I'm alive! vous avez plutôt bien pris le dernier chapitre...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 : Mais où est-elle?

La disparition soudaine de Xana avait laissé les autres sans voix. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Sans parler qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien être partie… Déjà qu'ils ne savaient pas grand-chose à propos de l'utilisation du pendentif…

La décision fut rapidement prise de continuer leur aventure, peut-être la reverraient-ils dans un autre monde? Où que quelqu'un en aurait des nouvelles? Mais ils avaient tant de personnes à chercher… Mickey, Riku, Kairi… et maintenant Xana… Quoique elle, ils ne la chercheraient pas aussi intensivement… juste jeter un œil ici et là…

Allant vérifier si l'empereur et Shang allaient bien, le trio apprit que Riku était vraisemblablement passé par là. Puis vint le temps d'affronter l'énorme monstre volant devant le palais. C'était une chance que les sans cœurs soient stupides, sinon la bestiole aurait volé plus haut, et jamais ils n'auraient réussi à l'éliminer… Il faut dire que c'était aussi une chance qu'il y ait des tourbillons d'air permettant de grimper sur son dos pour mieux lui taper sur la tête.

Une fois cette tâche terminée, Sora demanda à l'empereur ce que Riku lui avait dit : Il apparut que l'argenté était venu prévenir danger que pouvait représenter un dragon transformé en sans cœur…. Mais aussi que quatre personnes viendraient s'occuper de rétablir l'ordre.

- Ça ne peut qu'être Riku! S'exclama le brun

- Quatre personnes? Il comptait Xana? Il a peut-être parlé avec le roi! Continua le chien. Mais je me demande ce qu'il fait avec l'organisation.

Personne ne le savait, mais ils étaient heureux de constater qu'il allait bien. Puis ce fut au tour de Mulan de faire sa requête, pour une raison inconnue, les deux animaux n'eurent pas droit de faire de demandes…

Elle fut engagée dans la garde royale auprès du capitaine Shang. Les autres quittèrent ce monde en prenant la direction du suivant.

-0-0-0-

De nouveau dans le hall du château de la Bête, le trio trouva le propriétaire au centre de la pièce, fort énervé. C'était une soirée très importante pour lui et Belle. Lorsque cette dernière descendit de sa chambre, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de bal, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bal. Le magicien les suivit, ce qui poussa les autres à aussi entrer dans la salle.

Alors que tout semblait bien commencer, le membre de l'organisation XIII qui avait tenté de transformer la Bête en sans cœur, Xaldin, fit interruption, menaçant de prendre ce qui était le plus important au cœur du maître des lieux.

Sora se demanda si cet homme était un ami de Xana. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé qui étaient ses amis? Qui était dangereux ou encore leurs forces et leurs faiblesses? Quelle stupidité!

- Hey! Vous avez vu Xana? Hurla l'ado à l'adresse de l'homme.

- Xigbar m'a dit que cette pauvre fille était morte… Mai si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudra y remédier lorsqu'elle refera surface…

- Elle n'est peut-être pas forte mais elle vaut mieux que vous, bande de voleurs de cœurs!

Il rit en les laissant combattre contre les dragons. Une fois terminé, le canard sermonna le jeune :

- Tu aurais pu éviter de le provoquer!

- C'était pour savoir si c'était un ami de Xana ou pas… On sait maintenant qu'il n'est vraiment pas de notre côté…

Sur ce, le prince et la jeune femme disparurent après qu'ils eurent à tour de rôle compris quelque chose. Sora demanda aux objets s'ils n'avaient pas vu leur amie. Ils répondirent qu'ils l'avaient vue deux jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle les cherchait.

Une fois dans la chambre de la bête, ils s'aperçurent que la rose avait disparu. La bête, énervé, leur demanda de partir, réaction aussi excessive que soudaine. Puis, surprise! Sora promit à Belle et aux autres d'arranger les choses et de retrouver la fameuse fleur…

Ils retournèrent voir le propriétaire des lieux. Le plus jeune l'encouragea à se battre pour Belle, les autres et lui-même. Il n'était pas temps d'abandonner! Ce qui fonctionna et tous se retrouvèrent dans le hall, où Xaldin refit apparition.

Une vingtaine de similis plus tard, ils allèrent à l'extérieur, le numéro III semblant y être sorti. Alors qu'ils cherchaient l'intrus, Belle leur cria du balcon qu'elle avait trouvé la fameuse rose. Et là un revirement de situation que tous avaient vu venir, sauf eux: Le méchant kidnappa la fille! Puis il fit un grand saut pour se retrouver sur le pont, où il fut rejoint par les autres.

Pendant un autre échange verbal, le prince choisit de sauver la femme, qui heureuse de cela donna un bon coup dans l'estomac de l'homme avant de s'enfuir avec la rose… Frustré de cet échec, Xaldin fit apparaître ses six lances et le combat commença… Après un tas de coups de lances et de laser inévitable dans la gueule, ils finirent par le vaincre…

La Bête demanda à Belle de rester avec lui au château. Alors qu'ils dansaient, le brunet demanda à ses compagnons de voyage :

- Vous croyez que Xana aurait voulu qu'on sauve ce gars, Xaldin?

- Elle aurait compris qu'il leur faisait du mal, répondit le chien.

- Ouais, et il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du bien… Je me demande où elle est…

Il y avait un petit vide depuis la disparition de la jeune femme. Pas qu'elle était vraiment utile ou efficace, mais il s'était habitué à sa présence, aux petits commentaires parfois si ridicules…

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux amoureux, ils partirent vers la destination suivante.

Une fois dans le vaisseau, Sora jeta un coup d'œil aux affaires de Xana qui trainaient là, attendant leur propriétaire…

-0-0-0-

Ils étaient de retour dans le monde des morts, où une arène de combat était apparue sur le Styx. Ils croisèrent Auron, puis Hercule et Megara. Le héros n'allait toujours pas mieux… et pour ne surtout pas aider, Hadès se pointa aussi… Comme quoi les problèmes n'étaient jamais loin dans cet endroit…

Pendant leur échange, personne ne s'aperçut que quelqu'un dont le visage était caché par une capuche noire les observait. Il les regarda s'inscrire à la coupe d'Hadès. Cette personne ne put voir leur premier combat, mais ils avaient gagné, tout comme ils furent vainqueurs de la seconde manche.

Ils découvrirent que l'autre finaliste était Auron, mais ce dernier avait un comportement plus qu'étrange. Ils le suivirent discrètement pour assister à une scène curieuse entre lui et le dieu de la mort : Une sorte de lavage de cerveau avec une statue…

Se lançant à la recherche de la statue après avoir laissé les autres partir au tournoi, ils furent interrompus par une voix :

- Attendez! Je veux savoir où elle est!

Ils se tournèrent pour faire face à un membre de l'organisation :

- Riku? Demanda bêtement le brun..

- Non, je cherche Xana… continua Demyx en se découvrant le visage. Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec vous?

Le trio lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé à la Terre des Dragons. Le musicien fut ébranlé par cette révélation. Elle était disparue, évaporée…

- C'est tout ce qu'il reste d'elle déclara le brunet en lui montrant les restes du collier.

- Je peux l'avoir?

- Heu... oui. Sinon, pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Je cherchais Axel… et je vous ai vus, alors j'ai voulu parler un peu à Xana…

Le jeune punk semblait si inquiet pour son amie, que Sora en oublia qu'ils étaient ennemis au départ… et qu'ils le seraient toujours si la femme n'était pas intervenue…

- Je peux vous aider un peu? C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, je crois…

Ils acceptèrent, puisque volonté d'une disparue ou pas, il aurait été stupide de refuser de l'aide, surtout en enfer…

Tout en tapant des sans cœurs sur le chemin, ils se rendirent dans la demeure du dieu de la mort. Ils trouvèrent la statuette, bien placée en évidence sur la carte de la propriété. L'attrapant, l'ado fut parcouru d'une énergie étrange, qui fut transmise au chien et au canard lorsqu'ils le touchèrent. Le sitariste était sur le point de leur donner un coup de son instrument pour les faire lâcher prise, mais le phénomène cessa par lui-même.

Le maître de l'eau songea ensuite qu'ils étaient devenus fous : ils semblaient entendre quelque chose que lui ne percevait pas. L'objet avait-il altéré leur cerveau? Il vit rapidement que leurs facultés n'étaient pas atteintes lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se battre contre les reflets qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Mélopée ordonna aux créatures de dégager, mais il apparut qu'elles ne l'écoutaient plus…

Étrangement des sans cœurs débarquèrent et la bande profita de cela pour déguerpir. Ils rejoignirent les autres et libérèrent Auron du maléfice en lui balançant la statuette, qui au lieu de lui arriver en pleine tronche, explosa en le recouvrant de poussière…

Pas très content, Hadès laissa tomber Megara dans la rivière de la mort. Le demi-dieu sauta sans hésitation à sa suite pour la sauver, laissant les autres avec le maître des enfers. Ils lui tapèrent dessus, par principe, car l'efficacité s'avéra nulle.

- Comment on fait pour battre un dieu? Demanda Demyx, qui était sur le point de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- Hey je te reconnais, fit le concerné. Tu es un ami de la p'tite… Vous étiez l'un sur l'autre la première fois que je vous ai vus…

Les autres jetèrent un regard interrogatif au sitariste, qui rougit face à ce malentendu :

- C'était un accident avec une bulle d'eau!

- Ah oui? T'avais l'air de la tripoter…

- Même pas! Je m'assurais qu'elle allait bien! Elle venait presque de se noyer!

Agacé par les paroles d'Hadès, le châtain lui envoya une bonne vague en pleine figure… Juste avant de repenser qu'il s'agissait d'un dieu… celui de la mort... Ce dernier, en colère tenta de le flamber. Heureusement, Hercule refit surface, ça n'adoucit pas le caractère du maître des lieux, mais détourna son attention de Demyx, qui avait eu chaud… C'était une chance qu'il courait vite.

Ils tabassèrent tous ensemble le dieu, et personne ne se rendit compte qu'à six contre un, ça pouvait paraitre inéquitable… Ils le vainquirent donc facilement, juste avant qu'il ne tombe maladroitement dans la rivière.

De retour à la surface, ils observèrent les étoiles tout en discutant.

- Je vais repartir à la recherche d'Axel, fit le musicien. Peut-être saura-t-il où est Xana…

- Ou tu peux rester un moment avec nous, lui répondit le plus jeune.

- Non, je me déplace plus vite que vous, je peux visiter plus d'endroits sans que tout le monde me demande de l'aide… J'ai plus de chance de les trouver seul.

Ils se séparèrent donc ainsi. Une fois à bord du vaisseau, les suisses leur apprirent qu'ils avaient reçu un message de la forteresse oublié : Xana s'y trouvait et elle était en relativement bon état.

* * *

héhé... au moins vous savez qu'elle est vivante XD Vous avez tout de même pas cru que j'allai tuer ma Xana?

Xana: *_*

Cat: Si elle meurt, qui je vais ridiculiser?

Xana: -_-"

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu d'un chapitre complet sans elle... Mais Demyx était là^^ J'ai trouvé que ça faisait changement de le faire interagir avec le trio.

* * *

**nmrter**: héhé... t'es la seule à t'en plaindre... et en plus je te l'avais dit que je faisais ce coup là... et pauvre Xiggy XD

Merci à **MariaCrimson, Ewylyn **et **Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Il vaut parfois mieux être ignorant…_ :

- Gah…  
- Ta gueule Strife!

J'aime bien ce que ça donne comme apperçu XD, Vive le montage!


	19. Il vaut mieux parfois être ignorant…

Petite confession... je surveille de temps à autre le nombre de clics, et j'ai été ravie de constater que tant de gens voulaient savoir ce qui se passait avec ma victime préférée... (c'est une des raisons pourquoi je poste plus vite d'ailleurs)

Et j'espère dépasser le 1000 clics avant la fin de la publication! aidez-moi à réaliser se rêve! (l'auteure qui dérape, encore)

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 19 : Il vaut mieux parfois être ignorant…

- Je te jure qu'elle est apparue comme ça!

- Vous croyez qu'elle est morte?

- Hey! Je l'ai déjà vue trainer ici une fois!

C'était en gros ce qu'on pouvait entendre sur la place publique de la Forteresse Oublié lorsque Leon arriva pour acheter quelques babioles pour améliorer ses capacités. Il aurait voulu envoyer Yuffie, mais il y avait de trop fortes probabilités qu'il ne voie jamais certains objets… Aerith n'y connaissait rien et les autres étaient tous trop occupés, ou tout simplement introuvables…

Il fut surpris de voir le rassemblement au milieu de la place marchande. Les gens étaient penchés au dessus de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Malgré sa morosité, l'homme alla voir qui était couché là, sur le sol. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaitre la fille qui trainait avec Sora et les autres. Elle était blessée, il y avait une marque de brûlure juste au-dessus de sa poitrine et sur la paume de sa main gauche.

Que faire d'elle? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, le vieux magicien lui ferait tout un sermon sur la gentillesse et la compassion…Il vérifia qu'elle était vivante, une fois ce fait confirmé, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener chez Merlin. Il se demanda rapidement s'il n'aurait pas mieux pas mieux fait de la laisser là : La tête appuyée contre son épaule, la femme avait commencé à lui baver dessus.

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux!

- Ta gueule Strife! Répondit Leon agacé. Je l'ai trouvé inconsciente, là-bas. En plus tu n'es jamais là, alors je vois pas d'où tu tires cette conclusion…

- Les rumeurs…

- Gah…

- Elle a dit quelque chose! S'exclama le blond.

- C'est loin d'être de vraies paroles…

- J'veux d'la tarte aux pommes avec du chocolat chaud… (1)

- Elle est vraiment sonnée…

- Tu m'aide le chocobo? Ou tu continues de faire des commentaires inutiles? Porte-la un peu, je vais m'occuper des bestioles qui trainent…

Une fois dans les bras de Cloud, Xana bava aussi sur lui, question de pas faire de jaloux, tout en racontant n'importe quoi :

- Les crevettes qui jouent de la musique sont mes préférées…

Une fois chez le magicien, ils la déposèrent sur le lit et expliquèrent la situation aux autres. Le vieillard en vint rapidement à une conclusion :

- Je crois que le pendentif lui a explosé en plein visage. Je ne crois pas que ça soit grave. Aerith, si tu veux bien…

La femme fit un sort de soin à la blessée, faisant disparaître les brûlures, pendant que Cid envoyait un message au trio.

- Il y a une ancienne cicatrice sur sa main, leur montra la Cetra. Une coupure qui date de quelques mois. Je ne peux pas la faire disparaître…

- Oh, elle la gardera toute sa vie. Cette blessure vient de son séjour dans l'organisation.

- Justement, on peut savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec eux? Demanda brusquement le brun.

- C'est une erreur du hasard qui l'a conduite là. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment une erreur…

- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler par charabia?

- En gros, elle a apprit à les connaitre et peut-être que certains d'entre eux changeront de camp et nous aideront…

- Là c'est clair… Sinon, elle est vraiment utile? Il parait qu'elle n'est pas très forte… C'est ce que Sora m'a dit…

- C'est normal, elle ne peut l'être…

- Pourquoi cela? Elle manque d'entraînement, c'est certain, mais tout de même…

- Tu ne comprends pas… expliqua le magicien. Les cuillères sont là pour mettre en valeur le pouvoir de la keyblade. Ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire, mais ainsi les ennemis la craignent d'avantage en voyant la différence de niveau avec ces armes ridicules. Les cuillères permettent aussi de distraire les opposants…

- Quoi! Je ne suis qu'un faire-valoir!

-0-0-0-

Il était visible dans leurs yeux que je n'aurais pas du entendre cela. Cette révélation me blessait sans que je puisse l'expliquer. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais être forte? Parce que je ne servais qu'à mettre en valeur Sora, et peut-être aussi tous les autres? Parce que c'était ma fatalité d'être dans le pétrin et si souvent près de la mort? Surement pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres…

Je n'étais pas une combattante, ça je le savais depuis toujours… mais depuis que j'avais découvert mes cuillères, avec Larxene, je croyais qu'avec l'entrainement je pourrais devenir bonne. Mais il semblait que peu importaient mes efforts, je resterais une perdante, celle que les autres doivent sauver…

Je ne pouvais plus supporter leur regard, les bousculant, je me précipitai dehors. Courant sans regarder derrière moi, je me retrouvai rapidement face à un mur. Un mur… c'était presque amusant, si on considérait que toute ma vie j'avais été confrontée à un mur… Je me laissai glisser face à ce résumé de ma vie. Le fixant, je laissai les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Après un certain moment je pensai à quel point j'étais stupide. Je ne devais pas laisser les paroles d'un vieux fou m'atteindre de la sorte! Il pouvait bien se tromper. Je voulais qu'il se trompe. Je devais penser aux avantages à mon «statut» : Tout d'abord, aucun méchant ne tentait de me piquer mes cuillères. Qu'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux me permettait parfois de faire de bons coups.

Réfléchissant j'en vins à deux conclusions : Je continuerais de faire de mon mieux et je ne devais plus me laisser affecter par cela… Et je songeai aussi au fait que ma fatigue m'avait fait réagir démesurément. Il était tard.

Me retournant, je m'appuyai au mur. Faisant apparaître une cuillère, je lui demandai, comme si elle allait me répondre :

- Pourquoi m'as tu choisie? Pourquoi les Keyblades ont choisi Sora? Je suppose que dans un cas comme l'autre, nous ne saurons jamais.

- Ces armes choisissent leur porteur selon le cœur et la situation.

Sursautant, je levais les yeux pour croiser le regard de Naminé, qui poursuivit ses explications :

- Les cuillères ne cherchent pas la pureté comme la Keyblade, ni l'obscurité, comme les armes des similis… Elles choisissent celui qui en a besoin.

C'était vrai que si je ne les avais pas eues pendant mon stage, je ne serais plus là pour en témoigner…

- C'est tout ce que nous savons sur tes armes. Les écrits sont incomplets… Je dois y aller.

La blonde disparut dans un couloir des ténèbres… Elle pouvait les utiliser? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose semblait plus clair, un autre mystère me tombait dessus?

Je me relevais, il était temps de retourner chez Merlin. Dans l'obscurité, je vis des mouvements peu rassurants : Les sans cœurs m'avaient visiblement repérée. Il faisait nuit depuis un moment. Je ne voyais rien dans la ruelle sauf des paires d'yeux jaunes. Je me mis en garde et commençai à frapper les créatures.

Je me frayai difficilement un chemin parmi les bestioles. Courant tout en faisant des moulinets avec mes cuillères, je débouchai hors de l'impasse. Par contre, je marchai sur un ombre et trébuchai… me retrouvant à plat ventre aux pieds du maître de la Keyblade.

Tout en me souriant, il m'aida à me relever :

- Qu'es-ce que tu as encore fait?

- Mais rien, comme toujours…

- Viens, te reposer. Nous continuerons notre voyage ensuite. On a plein de trucs à te raconter.

J'acquiesçai et le suivis.

* * *

(1) J'veux d'la tarte aux pommes avec du chocolat chaud : Cette réplique vient de Banal fantasy, la parody de FF7, faite par Durandal sur le site Démon du rire.

Bah, voilà, vous en savez plus sur les cuillères! Je n'avais pas réussis à placer l'explication avant... Mais y'a longtemps que j'y pensais. Vous en avez pensé quoi? Que j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de planter/ridiculiser xana? Sans aucun doute! Mais encore?

Sinon... j'ai une séquelle de l'écriture de cette fic: Je ris à chaque fois que je vois des cuillères en bois... XD

J'ai finalement mit sur mon profil le lien du dessin de Xana avec son manteau de l'organisation, fraichement redessinée!

* * *

**nmfrter**: héhé... wiiii^^ Demyx est trop chou^^ mais j'ai presque rien entendu... XD

merci aussi à **MariaCrimson, Ewylyn **et **Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, le voyage s'accélère :

- Je fais pas exprès!  
- Quoi? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parle!  
- Tu m'étouffe…


	20. Le voyage s'accélère

Puisque les arrêts sont plus courts dans chaque monde, ça donne une accélération dans l'histoire, du moins pour ce chapitre

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 21 : Le voyage s'accélère

Avant de retourner à Port Royal, je revêtis les vêtements de la dernière fois. Après que j'eus mis mon chapeau, nous débarquâmes sur les remparts. En nous rendant en ville afin de voir s'il y avait un problème, nous rencontrâmes Jack Sparrow qui nous demanda de l'aide en disant mal le nom de Sora.

Malgré ce détail frustrant pour le brun, nous aidâmes le pirate. Ce dernier se rapprocha de moi :

- Peut-être cette fois, vous voudrez rester un peu avec moi sur mon bateau… Je vous guérirai de votre mal de mer… Vous montrerai la liberté!

- Vous avez eu un coup de trop sur la tête ou quoi? Lui répondis-je. Le mal de mer ne se guérit pas ainsi…

Il ne trouva heureusement rien, à répondre. Si ça avait été le cas, c'était moi qui n'aurais su quoi dire…

Puis Elizabeth débarqua, nous demandant de l'aide pour retrouver Will. L'homme était parti vérifier le trésor sur Isla de Muerta pour trouver la raison du retour des pirates maudits.

Il fallut insister, mais nous le convainquîmes. Une fois à bord de la Perle Noire, je ne pus contrôler mes hauts le cœur. Me penchant par-dessus la balustrade, je rendis mon dernier repas.

- Mais arrêtez! Vous allez salir mon navire!

- Je fais pas exprès!

Nous croisâmes alors l'Intercepteur, nous y trouvâmes Will que nous ramenâmes sur la Perle. Il nous parla d'un homme en manteau noir… Que nous rencontrâmes justement en sortant de la cabine.

- Toi? Xigbar nous a dit que tu avais disparu!

- Luxord… Je suis désolé pour Larxene…

- Tu ose dire de telles choses alors que tu traine avec son meurtrier? Tu n'es qu'un visage à deux faces!

- Quoi? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles!

- C'est lui et son ami qui ont éliminé tout le monde à Oblivion! Il a tué ma Larxene!

Il pointait le maître de la Keyblade, qui ne savait visiblement pas de quoi le Joueur parlait.

- Mais il le saurait s'il avait fait cela!

- Naminé a réarrangé sa mémoire. Mais il est bien l'auteur de ces crimes. Le seul témoin est Axel, et il est en fuite. Comme cet idiot de Demyx.

- Luxord, Demyx essaye de le retrouver et nous saurons toute la vérité. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, mais je t'en supplie, aide nous plutôt que faire du mal. Rappelle-toi quand tu étais humain… Voudrais-tu faire du mal aux gens que tu connaissais?

- Arrête de gagner du temps et battez-vous pour vos vies!

C'est donc ce que nous fîmes… Le sans cœur géant, un accro aux médaillons fut rapidement expédié au fond de la mer.

Le blond enleva sa capuche, nous disant : «Pourparlers». Jack expliqua que tous pirate digne de ce nom respectait cette règle du code consistant à ne pas faire de mal avant la fin des négociations.

- Mais je ne suis pas une pirate moi! Et il nous prépare surement un coup bien foireux!

J'avais raison, il disait vouloir nous rendre le trésor, mais il envoya des similis se promener avec quatre médaillons. Puis il nous balança sur l'Intercepteur, qu'il coula…

Nous parcourûmes le cimetière des épaves où nous nous étions échoués, à la recherche des breloques, et lorsque les autres vinrent nous chercher, nous finîmes cette chasse à l'Isla de Muerta. Tout ça parce que Jack était de nouveau maudit… De retour à Port Royal, nous constatâmes que Luxord continuait ses méfaits et que le monstre était la cause de l'état du pirate.

Ne faisant pas de magie, je les laissai affronter la créature. Je tentai de convaincre Luxord d'arrêter, mais c'était comme de parler à un mur… Pire, il me poussa violement lorsque vint le temps d'attraper le cœur qui fut libéré. Je me ramassai par terre, telle une loque… Ce que je pouvais être inutile…

Ils balancèrent le coffre dans la mer… et je restai à bouder dans mon coin… de plus en plus frustrée par toute cette histoire…

-0-0-0-

Une fois de retour à Agrabah, je ne pus être plus utile, mais au moins je ne fus pas blessée. J'aurais voulu aider, mais il n'y avait pas assez de place sur le tapis… Je me contentai de regarder Sora affronter le sorcier Jafar de loin. Il valait d'ailleurs mieux être loin lorsque la ville en ruine s'effondra ou encore lorsque le méchant génie s'amusa à balancer des morceaux de maison à la gueule de l'adolescent.

Je pris ce «temps libre» pour penser à ce que Luxord m'avait dit : Sora avait-il vraiment tué ceux à Oblivion? Si c'était vrai, j'étais en mesure de croire qu'ils avaient surement eu de sombres desseins à son égard… Je n'aurais qu'à demander à Axel, il savait ce qui s'était passé là…

La seule autre chose marquante de cet arrêt était que Jafar me faisait penser à un sale pervers aimant kidnapper les princesses beaucoup plus jeunes que lui…

Ce fut vite réglé et nous repartîmes de plus belle vers un autre monde. Le rythme du voyage semblait accéléré sans que je sache pourquoi…

-0-0-0-

De retour dans la forêt près de la ville d'halloween, nous trouvâmes Jack en train de ramasser des paquets-cadeaux éparpillés un peu partout. Nous les rapportâmes au Père-Noël, qui nous apprit que ce n'était là qu'une partie des présents volés.

Un bruit peu rassurant nous parvint de la fabrique de jouet. Nous trouvâmes Les trois morveux en train de faire je ne sais trop quoi avec les cadeaux. Après un long travail ardu, nous les enfermâmes dans des boites. Ce fut difficile, car Sora n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer les boites n'importe où, mais surtout dans ma figure… À un moment, avec une sur la tête, je trébuchai sur le canard.

Il apparut qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables, autrement dit : tout ce merdier pour rien... Alors que nous en parlions avec le vieillard en rouge, Sally vint nous avertir que les sans cœurs étaient de retour en ville. Nous nous y précipitâmes pour entendre le maire qui débitait les mêmes âneries que les dernières fois…

Des dizaines de créatures éliminées plus tard, nous avions récupéré les cadeaux. C'est à ce moment que le docteur Finkelstein nous rejoignit, en se plaignant du vol de sa dernière expérience…

Un peu plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une boîte immense, afin de tendre un piège au voleur de présents. Nous étions installés de façon très inconfortable et le magicien n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre… mais nous prîmes notre voleur : l'expérience du docteur.

Une fois cela réglé, il y eu une grande discussion sur les cadeaux et tout ça… Je réalisai que je n'avais jamais fait de présent à Demyx, ni aux autres…

-0-0-0-

Parfois il est consternant de constater à quel point quelqu'un peut être stupide, comme pour ces foutues hyènes… Quand on dit qu'elles ricanent, elles ne ricanent pas qu'un peu… et pour un nom… quelles bêtes stupides…

Puis nous rencontrâmes le fantôme de Scar en allant retrouver Simba. Ensuite quelque chose m'attrapa dans ses pattes :

- Xana! Tu es revenue!

- Oui… mais pas pour longtemps… Timon…

- Oui? Douce mangouste…

- Tu m'étouffe…

Il me relâcha, tout en m'entrainant plus loin pour me parler du fantôme qui rôdait dans les parages… Je m'aperçus de la disparition de mes compagnons, j'espérai qu'ils reviendraient avant le repas : Timon voulait me faire un diner d'insectes…

Je ne les avait pas vus depuis un moment, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas, discutant avec Timon, Pumba et Nala. Je félicitai cette dernière qui allait avoir un petit.

Soudain quelque chose de particulièrement sombre se pointa : Le fantôme! Il sauta en plein milieu de notre petit cercle, envoyant l'autre mangouste rouler plus loin.

- Va chercher les autres! Lui criai-je en faisant apparaître une cuillère.

Il protesta, mais partit les chercher. Pendant ce temps, le phacochère s' était placé devant la lionne… Moi j'étais entre eux et Scar. Je balançai mon arme plus loin:

- Vas chercher! Aller gros minou, va chercher la cuillère!

Est-il utile de préciser que c'était complètement stupide et inutile comme tentative? L'arme de nouveau en patte, je lui lançai en plein visage, ce qui ne servit qu'à le faire frustrer…

- Va-t'en! Vilain chat!

Cette fois je tentai le frapper, mais il attrapa mon arme dans sa gueule et m'envoya faire un vol plané contre un rocher.

-0-0-0-

Les autres arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir la rencontre entre Xana et le mur de pierre. Simba chassa le fantôme, puis ils allèrent combattre un énorme sans cœur. Pendant ce temps Timon surveilla la brune qui revenait tranquillement à elle.

Lorsque plus tard le vieux Rafiki déclara que la bataille n'avait jamais de fin, elle faillit fondre en larmes.

Une fois à bord du vaisseau, Sora commença à taquiner la jeune femme :

- Alors, tu défends les gens maintenant?

- Que ça soit clair : je n'ai fait ça que parce qu'elle attend un bébé… de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais été réellement utile…

- Tu as occupé le fantôme de Scar jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, commenta le chien. Il aurait eu le temps de leur faire du mal sinon…

Xana se contentait d'acquiescer, mais au fond d'elle, la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait agi stupidement, risquant sa vie pour d'autres… Ce n'était pas elle ça… Peut-être était-ce l'influence du maître de la Keyblade?

* * *

Alors? vous pensez quoi des chengement de Xana? Je la trouve un peu influançable... d'abors elle s'est assombrie avec l'orgy et maintenant est devient plus gentille avec le trio... mais bon, selon moi, on prend a tendance à ressembler au groupe auquel on appartient...

**nmfrter**: T'as pas intérêt à me baver dessus... n'oublis jamais qu'il y a une force noire qui sommeil en moi et qui se bat pour prendre la place de la lumière... lumière-ténèbre, lumière-ténèbre... XD

Merci aussi à **MariaCrimson, Yumeless, Ewylyn** et ma bêta **Fire Serendipity** (j'ai failli écrire l'ancien pseudo )

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Les fleurs oubliées_ :

- On doit battre une grosse lumière rouge?  
- Laissons le tranquille… Sinon il va nous corrompre!


	21. Les fleurs oubliées

C'est un chapitre plutôt court, je l'avoue...il semblerait que je sois incapable d'une constance dans la longueur...

J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Les fleurs oubliées**

Nous étions de retour à la Forteresse Oubliée, où le système de sécurité semblait avoir des ratés. Ce qui fut confirmé lorsque d'autres sans cœurs apparurent devant la porte de Merlin.

- Hey, ils ne sont pas dans le bon monde eux! Commentai-je.

Une fois débarrassés des créatures, Yuffie, qui se planquait derrière la porte en prenant garde de ne surtout pas se pointer avant la fin des combats, nous fit signe d'entrer.

En gros, il y avait encore ce programme, le MCP, qui faisait des siennes. Il faisait débarquer les créatures dans la ville. Évidement, il fallait qu'on aille régler ça… comme si Sora était le seul à pouvoir faire ce genre de truc… C'était vraiment à croire que c'était une bande de paresseux ici…

Nous reprîmes donc la route pour l'ordinateur d'Ansem. En route nous croisâmes les trois fées bizarres, qui nous donnèrent un coffre dans lequel il y avait une Keyblade pourrie. Une fois devant l'ordinateur, il y eut une discussion sur qui devait faire quoi entre Aerith et Leon. Puis nous fûmes expédiés chez Tron.

-0-0-0-

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur la grille de jeu, Tron était en mauvaise posture. Pendant que les autres s'occupaient des sans cœurs, je m'assurai que le programme allait bien. Je réussis à renvoyer quelques boules d'énergies qui faillirent nous heurter.

Une fois hors de la grille, il y eut une séance d'explications : La ville est dans le pétrin, c'est la faute du programme pas gentil, il faut l'effacer…

Nous nous rendîmes dans la tour, tout en tapant les créatures, qui étaient particulièrement agressives.

Une fois dans la chambre des communications, Tron reçut le programme qui servirait à éliminer le MCP, il gagna aussi une augmentation de ses pouvoirs.

Nous allâmes dans le hangar de simulation pour y emprunter une sorte de vaisseau solaire. Tout semblait bien aller, jusqu'à ce que ces foutues bestioles s'en mêlent! Leur poids risquait de nous faire tomber! Donc leur extermination nous occupa le reste du voyage.

- On doit battre une grosse lumière rouge? Demandai-je une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Ne soit pas insolente! Me répondit un homme vêtu de rouge.

- Qui est-ce? Questionna le brunet.

- Sark, le second du MCP, fit Tron.

Je ne trouvais pas cette information nécessaire… mais bon, nous le défîmes sans plus de cérémonie. Mais le gros visage rouge lui donna de ses pouvoirs, résultat : Il fallait de nouveau le battre. Par contre, Sora et Tron profitèrent de ses moments d'inconscience pour s'occuper de l'autre truc, qui une fois vaincu, disparut tout bonnement.

Puis le plus jeune fit quelques blagues douteuses sur le fait de reprogrammer notre ami. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, laissant l'ado surpris.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous faites, vous les utilisateurs, lorsque vous êtes désolés d'avoir à dire au revoir?

- C'est une première pour moi, marmonna le brunet.

Pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas, avec mes amis de l'organisation j'y étais un peu habituée. Il nous serra à tour de rôle dans ses bras, avant de sauter dans le trou où se trouvait le MCP.

-0-0-0-

Malgré que tout fût revenu à la normale en ville, nous n'avions pas vraiment le moral, c'était trop tôt après la disparition de notre ami.

Sursautant lorsqu'une alarme résonna, nous ne fûmes que plus surpris d'entendre la voix de Tron. J'étais heureuse qu'il se porte bien, Sans parler que l'ordinateur d'Ansem n'aura jamais aussi bien collaboré!

Il s'avéra que le programme était chatouilleux, ce qui amusa particulièrement l'adolescent… l'interrompant, Tron nous dit que nous pouvions voir la ville redevenir comme lorsqu'elle a été construite.

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, nous sortîmes dehors, où Aerith nous dévoila :

-Vous savez, cette ville avait un autre nom : Jardin Radieux.

- Beaucoup plus accueillant comme nom, remarquai-je. Donc elle s'appelait la Forteresse Oubliée parce que tous avaient oublié le nom?

- Je crois.

Ce mystère résolu, j'attendis avec crainte que le suivant nous tombe dessus… Il semblait que Sora devait absolument entrer dans le livre avec les zélés… Pendant son absence, Goofy m'expliqua qu'il y avait plein d'objets intéressants cachés dans ce monde… Et il y avait aussi des amis à aider…

Lorsqu'il revint de son voyage, ils décidèrent d'aller se balader dans le coin où j'avais fait une collision avec le Devin Lunaire…

- Pourquoi on vient se promener ici au juste?

- Pour ramasser des matériaux pour construire des trucs avec les moogles…

- Mais… et si jamais Saix est dans les parages?

Il s'avéra que le céruléen n'était pas là, mais il y avait un argenté que je reconnus comme étant Sephiroth. Les autres commencèrent à s'en approcher, ce à quoi je protestai :

- Laissons le tranquille… Sinon il va nous corrompre!

Le plus jeune s'en approcha tout de même et là s'engagea une conversation ennuyeuse… qui mena à un combat… Ayant peur pour le maitre de la Keyblade, qui combattait seul, je partis chercher Cloud.

Aussitôt que je lui parlai de l'argenté, il me suivit.

Le combat venait de se terminer, l'adolescent en était le vainqueur. Cloud sauta aussitôt sur Sephiroth, puis Tifa se mêla de l'affaire. Je ne compris rien de leur discussion et je dois avouer que je m'en foutais un peu, l'important était que l'ado se porte bien

Une fois de retour dans le vaisseau, les suisses nous apprirent qu'il y avait deux Cités du Crépuscule, et que quelque chose d'énorme était apparu. Regardant rapidement les donnés, je reconnus ce monde :

- C'est Illusiopolis, on l'appelle aussi le monde qui n'a jamais été… C'est là que se cache l'organisation.

* * *

Rien à dire, sauf que je travail sur plusieurs projets... XD

**nmfrter**: héhé... j'ai pas mal répondu irl...

merci à **Ewylyn, MariaCrimson** et **Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _How to save a life_ (le seul titre de chap en anglais…):

- C'était pas une fuite, c'était un repli stratégique…  
- Tu crois que tu vas retourner au magasin?  
- Ce n'est pas juste!


	22. How to save a life

On peut dire qu'à partir de maintenant, ça va vraiment changer...

Sinon, je ne suis pas particulièrement portée sur les titres en anglais, mais c'était la seule idée que j'avais et elle était très persistante... et la chanson au même titre est une de mes préférée, je l'ai d'ailleurs écouté pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre...

Bon, suffit le bavardage XD

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimiez!

**

* * *

Chapitre 22: How to save a life**

De nouveau dans la Cité du Crépuscule, nous convînmes que nous étions peut-être là à cause de la photo, ou plutôt du vieux manoir en arrière plan sur celle-ci. Il fut décidé que nous nous rejoignions devant la grille. Je voulais encore passer au magasin, question de voir si mes collègues avaient remarqué quelque chose.

Cette fois encore, rien de nouveau. Je passais chez moi et pris cette fois le temps d'écouter les messages sur le répondeur. Il y en avait un de mon employeur, il ne semblait pas fâché, mais souhaitait avoir des nouvelles au plus tôt. Je préférai ne pas rappeler, puisque je ne savais pas comment cette histoire se terminerait.

Il y en avait un de ma mère, me demandant si je serais là pour Noël. Je choisis de ne pas l'appeler non plus, écrivant une lettre où je lui disais mon amour et qu'il était malheureux que nous n'ayons pas passé plus de temps ensemble… J'écrivis l'adresse dessus l'enveloppe, y posai un timbre. Je la laissai sur le comptoir. Ainsi, si je ne revenais pas, pour une raison ou une autre, la personne qui entrerait dans l'appartement pourrait poster cette lettre… Et dans le cas contraire je pourrais la détruire.

Il restait un autre message sur le répondeur, qui datait de la veille, je me décidai à l'écouter, manquant de souffle en entendant la voix :

- Xana, c'est Demyx… Lorsque j'ai su que tu avais disparu, j'ai trouvé un téléphone pour voir si tu étais chez toi… Et là je me rends compte que j'ai été stupide de pas t'appeler avant, mais je ne trouvais plus ton numéro… Je suis toujours à la recherche d'Axel… J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

J'aurais aimé que son message soit plus long. Sora avait beau m'avoir dit que le musicien allait bien, je restais inquiète… Et si Xemnas ou un des autres l'attrapait? Je ne devais pas y penser, sinon ça me rendrait folle!

Je me hâtais de rejoindre mes compagnons de voyage. Ils étaient avec Hayner, Pence, Olette… et le roi? Il surgissait souvent lorsqu'on ne s'y attendait pas celui-là… Ils m'expliquèrent la théorie de la deuxième Cité du Crépuscule, ce qui pouvait expliquer un tas de choses, dont la photo et les éléments en double…

Nous entrâmes dans le vieux bâtiment, cherchant un ordinateur dans toutes les pièces. Nous finîmes par trouver le chemin y menant dans la bibliothèque. Pence prit place devant les multiples écrans. Ensemble, nous trouvâmes le mot de passe pour ouvrir le passage entre les deux villes parallèles : Glace à l'eau de mer.

- Tu crois que tu vas retourner au magasin? Demanda Pence, qui était un des clients réguliers.

- Je ne sais pas… mais je le souhaite.

-0-0-0-

La pièce où nous débarquâmes était semblable à celle que nous venions de quitter. La différence majeure, outre le fait qu'elle était plus lugubre, était que les écrans de l'ordinateur étaient brisés.

C'était donc dans cette dimension que Roxas s'était trouvé avant de ne faire qu'un avec Sora… Quelque chose me disait que le blond avait un rapport avec l'état de l'ordi.

Cherchant un passage pour le monde des similis, nous entrâmes dans une pièce qui étrangement m'était familière. Voyant quelques traces de brûlures sur le sol, je compris : Le rêve que j'avais fait la nuit avant de rencontrer le brunet, celui où Axel et Roxas se battaient, c'était ici que ça c'était passé.

Dans un coin, il y avait un portail vert et noir, nous y entrâmes, nous retrouvant dans une espèce de passage. Un peu partout, il y avait le signe des similis. L'endroit sembla tout d'abord vide, mais nous nous retrouvâmes entourés de créatures blanches.

- Ce n'est pas juste! Hurla l'ado.

- N'arrêtez pas de bouger, ou les ténèbres s'empareront de vous!

Reconnaissant la voix, je me tournai pour voir Axel qui glissait gracieusement en éliminant les créatures sur son passage. Trop surprise de le voir, je me figeai en le regardant bêtement. Ce qui permit aux sales bestioles de me sauter dessus pour me plaquer au sol.

- J'aurais cru que tes facultés au combat se seraient améliorées… ricana le roux.

Avec rage je m'extirpai du tas de trucs blancs pour aller foutre un pain à Rafale de Flammes Dansantes. Qui rigola de plus belle :

- Et tu frappe toujours aussi mollement…

- Et toi tu es toujours aussi crétin! Kidnapper des jeunes filles!

- Juste une… je suis désolé… elle s'est échappée et Saix l'a attrapée…

- Mais quand même! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

- On pourrait parler de ça plus tard? Demanda Sora qui s'affairait à éliminer les créatures qui tentaient de nous attaquer pendant notre conversation.

C'est donc ainsi que commença un long combat… Mais où étaient passés les trois animaux? Nous étions en mauvaise posture et je sentais le drame venir si quelque chose n'arrivait pas vite…

Comme en réponse à mes prières, un jet d'eau dispersa les similis près de moi. Je n'en revenais pas : Demyx était là. Il me sourit avant de continuer l'élimination des créatures. À un moment j'eus l'impression que Mélopée empêchait le roux de faire quelque chose, mais je ne pus dire quoi… L'aurait-il empêché de tenter une attaque risquée? Je ne pus le savoir et bientôt, il n'y eut plus de trace de ces bêtes.

Je regardai mes deux amis en manteau noir, ne sachant que leur dire. C'était comme si le temps était figé. Me reprenant, je leur déclarai :

- Il est temps d'avoir quelques explications. Surtout de ta part Axel. Que s'est-il passé à Oblivion?

- Marluxia était en charge, mais il voulait renverser Xemnas et prendre le contrôle de l'organisation. Il a fait modifier les souvenir de Sora pour pouvoir en faire sa marionnette et utiliser la Keyblade. Tour à tour, les autres ont confronté le jeune, mais il était trop fort pour eux, il les a tous éliminés. Si je ne m'étais pas échappé, je ne serais pas là pour le raconter… Lexaeus a été tuée par Riku et Zexion par Néo-Riku, la marionnette fabriquée par vexen…

J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelques informations dans cette histoire… Mais peut-être valait-il mieux que certain secrets restent dans cet endroit?

- Je suis désolé pour tes amis, marmonna Sora en s'approchant.

- Tu sais, je suis triste de leur disparition… mais tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était eux ou toi… S'ils avaient fui, comme Axel, ils seraient vivants…

- C'était pas une fuite, c'était un repli stratégique…

J'haussai un sourcil en jetant un coup d'œil au maitre des flammes.

- Mais bon… tu prends ça plutôt bien…dit-il.

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir… à mon destin, aux événements qui arrivent … et à ce que je veux…

- Ce qui donne?

- Je ferai ce que je peux pour aider Sora et ceux qui le méritent, même si je ne fais pas une grosse différence, pour faire le bien, pour que ma conscience soit tranquille.

- Je vous aiderai! Déclara le sitariste. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissée, tu as disparu…

Je souris en le remerciant. Une main sur mon épaule ramena mon attention sur le roux :

- Je vais aussi venir, je ne manquerais pour rien au monde la raclée que va se prendre Xemnas…

Tendant l'autre bras, il ouvrit un portail, il s'avança suivi des autres. Je m'apprêtais à les suivre lorsque Demyx m'attrapa le bras :

- J'ai un petit quelque chose à te donner.

Il déposa un collier dans ma main. L'objet me semblait familier, le pendentif, une simple perle bleue semblait contenir de l'eau… Il y avait de petites traces de brûlures sur la chaîne…

- C'est mon collier…

- Oui, j'ai acheté la perle pour remplacer l'autre…

Cette attention me remplit de joie, je ne savais que faire pour le remercier. Je l'embrassai sur la joue :

- C'est magnifique… Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir…

- Contente-toi de faire attention à toi.

Lui souriant, je mis le bijou à mon cou et lui attrapai la main pour que nous retrouvions les autres.

* * *

**nmfrter**: Arrête de penser alors XD T,as surement raison pour le film...

merci à **MariaCrimson, Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Vide_ :

- Il a peut-être envie de rencontrer Sora?  
- Ouais, mais on n'a pas trop le temps là…  
- Je comprends pas là…

* * *

Mais avant de retourner à d'autres occupations, je fais un peu de pub pour un forum rp dont je suis membre... (puisque j'ai obtenu l'accord du fondateur)

_Vous aimez écrire des histoires avec d'autres gens?_

_Vous voulez traquer les créatures de l'ombre pour le compte d'une organisation à la solde du Vatican?_

_Le meilleur moyen de rassembler ces 2 activités est de nous rejoindre..._

Je suis nulle pour la publicité

liens et plus d'informations sur mon profil. (et oui, je fais du copier-coller de pub )


	23. Vide

Je crois que c'est le titre le chapitre le plus court que j'ai jamais fait... (où comment faire un commentaire inutile)

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Vide**

Certains endroits ne changeaient pas, comme Illusiopolis, toujours aussi sombre, pluvieuse et triste… Au loin, on apercevait la lune en forme de cœur, ainsi que la citadelle… Il me semblait qu'elle n'était pas aussi haute la dernière fois que je l'avais vue…

- Kairi est dans le Donjon, nous révéla Axel. Suivez-moi.

Il passa devant, éliminant les ombres qui fourmillaient dans les rues de la ville. Sora le suivait de près avec Donald, Goofy et le roi, se débarrassant des créatures restantes. Il n'en restait donc plus pour Demyx et moi, tant que nous suivions d'assez près pour pas nous faire attaquer par celles qui continuaient d'affluer à une distance respectable de nous…

Alors que nous avions été séparés du groupe par ces saloperies de bestioles, je pensai à quel point nous pouvions êtres stupides : Pourquoi n'avions nous pas utilisé un couloir des ténèbres pour entrer directement dans le bâtiment? En glissant un mot à mon ami, il me dit que Xemnas les aurait repérés immédiatement…

- Mais si nous déboulons dans la citadelle en passant par la porte principale, nous allons davantage attirer l'attention, non?

- Il n'a plus de raison de la garder…

- Je comprends pas là…

- Tu verras.

Rejoignant les autres, nous trouvâmes le chien et le canard en combat avec des similis que je n'avais jamais vus.

- Des samouraïs! S'exclama Mélopée. Ils sont associés à Roxas.

- Il peut les appeler même dans les circonstances actuelles? Lui murmurai-je.

- Il a peut-être envie de rencontrer Sora?

J'étais sceptique, mais pourquoi pas? Il était passé où le brunet d'ailleurs? Et le roi? Et Axel? Ces deux derniers devaient avoir pris un peu d'avance et ne s'étaient pas aperçus qu'ils nous avaient tous perdus…

L'adolescent réapparut. Semblant troublé, il marmonna quelque chose :

- Tu fais un bon double…

L'écoutant parler avec les deux autres, Mélopée et moi n'osâmes dire quoi que se soit. Par contre nous en vîmes à la même conclusion, que je lus sur les lèvres du châtain : Roxas… Le blond avait donc amené Sora dans une autre dimension pour le rencontrer… Je ne savais pas cela possible…

Pendant que nous reprenions la route, Demyx se pencha pour me chuchoter :

- Tu ne lui as pas parlé de son lien avec Roxas?

- Non… Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer et je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour tenter de le faire… Et c'est pas à moi de lui faire ce genre de révélation…

- Peut-être, mais il ne serait pas content de l'apprendre par Xemnas alors que tu le savais…

- Ouais, mais on n'a pas trop le temps là…

Nous nous arrêtâmes derrière les autres, et je compris ce que le musicien avait voulu dire plus tôt, la porte principale n'avait plus besoin d'être gardée car elle flottait à un kilomètre du sol… comme le reste de la forteresse. Comment cela était-il possible? Un bâtiment de cette taille qui tenait dans les airs sans support? Mais bon, la question la plus importante était plutôt : comment allait-on y entrer?

Pendant que nous restions là, comme une bande d'imbéciles, je jetai un coup d'œil dans le précipice, mais en gardant une distance respectable du trou et d'Axel, qui avait le sourire de quelqu'un qui était près à me refaire un mauvais tour… Je savais qu'il ne m'aurait pas poussée dedans… mais il voulait me foutre la frousse, ce qui ne serait pas difficile

Une lumière peu naturelle nous parvint de la citadelle. La Keyblade apparut dans la main de l'adolescent. D'un mouvement, il fit apparaitre une espèce de passerelle transparente qui reliait la route à l'entrée. Ils empruntèrent tous ce nouveau chemin, alors que je ne pus y faire un seul pas. J'étais tout simplement incapable de marcher au dessus du vide, le vertige me paralysait. Je fixais bêtement le vide, incapable de porter mon attention sur autre chose.

- Je croyais pas que t'avais peur à ce point du vide! Remarqua Axel qui était revenu à mes côtés.

- C'est un peu normal à cette hauteur, surtout qu'on voit au travers de la passerelle, lui répondit Demyx, lui aussi de retour sur la terre ferme.

- Le problème, c'est que si on entre par un couloir des ténèbres, j'ai peur que Xemnas nous repère plus rapidement…

- Pas grave, je vais rester ici, fis-je.

- Je ne te laisserai pas ici, déclara le musicien. Prends ma main, nous allons réussir à y entrer ensemble. Ne regarde pas en bas, c'est tout.

Au lieu de prendre sa main, je lui pris le bras au complet, m'agrippant à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée… Fermant les yeux, je me laissai guider. Une fois arrivés, j'ouvris les yeux pour constater que nous avions perdu les autres. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre deux minutes ceux-là?

Nous partîmes donc à leur recherche… que faire d'autre? Bon, nous aurions pu les laisser là et partir… mais j'avais en quelque sorte promis de leur apporter mon aide. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une partie de la citadelle que j'avais peu visitée… je n'avais jamais remarqué l'ascenseur que nous prîmes…

Gravissant ensuite des marches, nous débouchâmes dans une pièce ou une arène rectangulaire était entourée de vide. Voyant cela, je freinai, malgré la passerelle à l'apparence solide. Nos compagnons se trouvaient là, regardant quelque chose au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Il s'en vient! Hurla le chien.

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du nous trahir, fit une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Xigbar.

Faisant un pas en arrière dans le but d'aller me cacher, je percutai Demyx. Le roux nous jeta un regard du genre : «qu'est-ce que vous foutez?» avant de reporter son attention sur le combat qui commençait sous nous yeux.

Sora renvoya les projectiles du borgne avec une certaine adresse. En fait ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que l'Archer manipule l'espace et réduise l'aire de combat à un petit carré où il leur tira des rafales de projectiles.

- Je crois pas que ça soit équitable ça, déclarai-je à mes amis.

- Ils sont quand même trois contre lui, répliqua le maître du feu.

- Faudrait que tu choisisses ton camp…

Me lançant un regard amusé, invoquant ses chakrams, il les balança sur le borgne, qui laissa échapper ses pistolets uzi. Ce dernier jura et se téléporta entre moi et le rouquin. Avant qu'un de nous ai pu réagir, les mains du numéro II s'étaient refermées autour du cou de l'autre :

- Espèce de sale traitre! Tu oses intervenir!

Merde! Il fallait faire quelque chose avant qu'il nous le tue! Je commençai donc à lui taper sur la tête avec mes cuillères… Ce qui ne lui plut vraiment pas… Lâchant l'autre, il se tourna vers moi :

- Et toi petite idiote, tu n'es pas censée être morte?

- Il semble que non…

- On va y remédier!

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de prendre la fuite, il m'avait attrapée par les cheveux. Mais qu'est qu'ils avaient tous avec mes cheveux? Je pensai rapidement que je serais peut-être mieux chauve… La douleur me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsqu'il me précipita dans le gouffre noir, je ne pus que pousser un cri perçant. J'allais mourir après une chute vertigineuse, seule dans les ténèbres.

* * *

J'avoue que j'ai été cruelle sur la coupure de chapitre... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD Je vais pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite, quoique je poste plutôt rapidement depuis quelques semaines...

Xigbar est juste un peu rancunier... mais à peine...

Il sont beaucoup à prendre la forteresse d'assaut... sept si on compte Mickey... Ça fait beaucoup d'intrus XD (et il en manque encore )

**nmfrter**: Une chance que Demyx est là ^^

merci aussi à **Yumeless, Ewylyn, MariaCrimson** et **Fire Serendipity**


	24. Excuses

**Chapitre 24 : Excuses**

Alors que je tombai, je dus arrêter de crier, puisque de l'eau entrait dans ma bouche. De l'eau? C'était quoi ce délire? Regardant autour de moi, je constatai que je me trouvais sur une espèce de fontaine d'eau. M'asseyant, je regardai en haut : Demyx était très concentré à maintenir cette fontaine afin que je n'aille pas m'aplatir au sol. J'étais plutôt contente que ça soit lui qui ait réagi au lieu d'Axel…

À ma grande surprise, la fontaine descendit au lieu de s'élever, j'aurais cru qu'il me ramènerait en haut… Une fois au sol, complètement trempée, je regardai en haut, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse, mais rien… J'entendis des bruits de combat, et bientôt plus un son ne me parvint.

- Hello? Quelqu'un?

J'avais envie d'ajouter : quelqu'un qui ne me veut pas de mal. Je commençais à avoir un peu froid, à chaque fois que je faisais un pas, le couinement de ma semelle brisait le silence inquiétant. Il faisait tellement sombre je ne distinguais rien, pas même les murs… mais qui avait eu l'idée de concevoir une pièce de la sorte?

- Xana?

Je crus que mon cœur s'arrêtait tellement je sursautai au son de cette voix si proche.

- Demyx? Où tu es? Je vois rien!

Je poussai un petit cri lorsqu'il m'attrapa le bras. Puis je le bombardai de questions pour savoir pourquoi il m'avait laissée ici et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé là-haut.

- J'ai préféré te faire descendre parce que j'avais trop peur que Xigbar s'attaque de nouveau à toi… et je ne voulais pas risquer de te faire tomber en te remontant avec l'eau…

- Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie, murmurai-je, reconnaissante.

- Je n'étais pas pour te laisser t'écraser au fond de ce trou… On a battu Xigbar… il ne fera plus jamais de mal…

Je sentais une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, car bien que le borgne nous voulait du mal, ils étaient tout les deux des similis. Je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à son épaule, tentant d'être rassurante, ou d'un quelconque réconfort.

- On devrait aller rejoindre les autres, peut-être que si nous réussissons à parler aux membres restant, ils se rendront?

- Tu crois vraiment que Xemnas ou Saix vont se rendre? Peut-être Luxord, mais j'ai des doutes…

Nous rejoignîmes Axel au centre de l'arène après avoir emprunté un couloir des ténèbres. Pendant que je demandais où étaient passé les trois autres, le sitariste retira l'eau de mes vêtements.

- Ces crétins ont filé avant que je ne puisse leur dire que nous pouvions nous transporter auprès de leur amie avec les couloirs maintenant que nous sommes découverts

- Alors on fait quoi? Demanda le châtain. On se tape tout le chemin à pied et on les loupe, ou on va direct là haut et on les attend?

- J'aime la deuxième option, déclarai-je.

Puisqu'ils étaient d'accord avec moi, nous débarquâmes juste à côté de ladite Kairi, pas très grande, yeux bleus, cheveux auburn, vêtue de rose. Mais vu la façon dont nous fûmes accueillis par elle et un homme aux cheveux argentés, qui ressemblait à Xemnas et au type de la peinture dans le bureau d'Ansem ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à une visite amicale. Ils pointèrent leurs armes vers nous, elle, une Keyblade fleurie, qu'on aurait cru tout droit sortie des affaires de Marluxia et lui une aile de chauve-souris que j'avais déjà vue :

- Hey! Tu es le type de la Terre des dragons!

- Et toi tu étais avec Sora. Pourquoi traines-tu maintenant avec eux?

Il posa son regard orangé sur moi, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Mais je répondis tout de même :

- Sora est trop impatient, s'il avait attendu, il serait arrivé en même temps que nous pour vous dire qu'Axel et Demyx sont de notre côté.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le sitariste pousser l'autre, qui prit la parole d'un ton embarrassé :

- Kairi… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, je cherchais à revoir Roxas et j'ai fait n'importe quoi…

Il retint son souffle, attendant surement qu'elle l'envoie paitre. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle commença par lui sourire, lui disant :

- Ça va, il n'y a pas eu de mal, et grâce à ça j'ai trouvé Riku. Et Sora sera bientôt là.

Nous fûmes tous surpris, car aucun d'entre nous ne croyait vraiment que les excuses seraient si facilement acceptées. C'est à ce moment que le trio débarqua. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant leur air surpris :

- Tu ne pensais pas te débarrasser de nous si facilement?

- Un peu, me répondit-il en riant.

Se tournant vers la jeune fille, il s'en approcha. Pendant leur petite discussion, nous nous éloignâmes un peu.

- Ils sont mignons, soupirai-je.

- Dis pas des trucs du genre, je me sens encore plus mal de ce que j'ai fait, grommela le maître du feu.

- Allons… ils t'ont pardonné. Ils se sont retrouvés bien plus vite grâce à ça.

Mon attention fut attirée par l'argenté qui s'en allait. Sora le stoppa, en le remerciant. Puis Kairi lui attrapa la main :

- Riku, ne t'en va pas!

Ce type était le fameux Riku? Je ne comprenais plus rien, il n'était pas censé avoir quinze ans? Le brunet tomba à genoux, ce qui était un spectacle plutôt triste. Je fis quelques pas pour entendre quelques explications. En gros, il ne voulait pas être trouvé ainsi, dans la forme qu'il avait acceptée pour contrôler le pouvoir des ténèbres.

La recherche de ses amis était enfin finie pour le maître de la Keyblade. Je réalisai que moi aussi je les avais trouvés. Bon, moi, ça n'avait pris que quelques jours après le début de mon aventure. Je me demandais si nous n'étions pas mieux de décamper, il y avait déjà assez de monde pour s'occuper du Supérieur de l'organisation sans que notre aide soit nécessaire… mais je ne pouvais revenir sur ma parole…

- Xana? Tu viens? Questionna le musicien. Nous devons finir ça, pour que Xemnas ne nous empêche plus de passer du temps ensemble.

Il avait raison, tant que le numéro I serait là, il risquait de nous faire des problèmes, surtout que mes deux amis étaient maintenant des traitres…

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce étrange où j'étais déjà venue me réfugier, sauf que maintenant, plusieurs des pierres étaient détruites, ce qui rendait l'endroit encore plus triste. Sans y penser, je me positionnai exactement à l'endroit où j'avais fait mes adieux à mes amis, me remémorant mes derniers instants dans l'organisation, le soir de ma fuite… Jamais je n'aurais cru revenir pour participer à l'élimination de Xemnas…

- Tu sais, lorsque tu es partie avec Hadès, on a vraiment cru ne jamais te revoir, murmura Mélopée.

- Moi aussi… j'ai eu de la chance de décrocher ce travail chez le marchant de glaces…

- Hadès? Demanda un certain brunet qui avait vraisemblablement un don pour briser l'ambiance…

- Je te raconterai plus tard, répondis-je. Vaudrait mieux qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

Il n'était évidement pas satisfait de cette réponse, mais il se tourna tout de même et entra dans l'espèce de passage qu'était la pierre numéro X. Nous le suivîmes, pour une fois qu'ils ne nous semaient pas…

L'endroit ressemblait à une sorte de terrasse où nous pouvions voir la lune en forme de cœur, qu'un cordon de lumière reliait à on ne savait quoi. Les autres supposèrent que c'était là l'action du roi et d'Ansem. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien là, nous commençâmes à partir. Mais comme la plupart du temps, lorsque ça semble simple, il n'en n'est rien, quelque chose apparaît et nous empêche de faire comme on veut… Cette chose, cette fois-ci, c'était Luxord.

Il claqua des doigts et des cartes géantes apparurent, nous tournant autour. Avec un sourire plus qu'amusé, Axel les brûla. Le blond se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard venimeux :

- Non seulement tu trahis l'organisation, mais en plus tu les aide!

- Peut-être, mais moi je suis toujours vivant, ce qui ne sera pas ton cas si tu ne laisses pas le maitre de la Keyblade passer…

Ce dernier avait justement sorti son arme, attendant de voir la décision du Joueur du Destin. L'homme ne savait plus que faire.

- Il a tué ma Larxene…

- Si elle s' était enfuie , au lieu d'insister, elle serait toujours là. Il n'a pas poursuivit les membres, ce sont eux qui l'ont confronté. Et mon pauvre Luxy, elle était une traitresse, elle complotait avec l'efféminé pour prendre le contrôle de l'organisation.

Les paroles du roux semblèrent l'ébranler un peu. Il hésitait:

- À quoi bon vivre, si nous ne pouvons plus avoir un cœur? S'ils détruisent le Kingdom Hearts?

- Si tu aimais assez Larxene pour vouloir la venger, as-tu vraiment besoin d'un cœur pour ressentir des sentiments?

Axel avait vu juste, l'expression de Luxord changea :

- Si je m'écarte et vous laisse faire ce que vous avez à faire, vous n'allez pas me pourchasser pour me tuer?

- Si tu ne fais pas de problèmes, nous te laisserons tranquille, lui répondit l'ado. Je suis désolé pour votre amie, je ne me rappelle de rien.

Il décida de s'en aller. Après tout, il s'en foutait un peu de ce que nous faisions, si Xemnas n'était plus là, personne ne viendrait lui reprocher d'être parti. Par contre j'aurais cru qu'il en voudrait plus à Sora pour la mort de Larxene… Quoique moi non plus je ne lui en voulais pas… Il faut dire que lorsqu'on trempe dans des trucs pas nets, c'est possible qu'il arrive malheur…

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va faire maintenant? Demandai-je une fois retourné dans l'autre salle.

- Il ira sans doute dévaliser les casinos de tout les mondes, ricana le tatoué.

- Alors c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le laisser aller, ris-je à mon tour.

Par contre, toutes les plaisanteries cessèrent lorsque nous comprîmes que la prochaine étape nous confronterait probablement au berseker…

- Vous venez? Demanda Sora en nous jetant un coup d'œil intrigué.

Axel, Demyx et moi étions restés éloignés, sans un mot, nous essayions de nous faire oublier.

- Tu te rappelles le type aux cheveux bleus que j'ai percuté à la Forteresse Oubliée… C'est probablement le prochain qu'on va croiser, c'est un sacré combattant et lui on ne pourra surement pas le faire changer d'avis...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire comme argument. Je me sentais mal, de ne pas le suivre, donc je m'avançai. Après tout, nous étions huit, nos chances étaient plutôt bonnes…

Nous trouvâmes le Devin Lunaire en train d'observer le Kingdom Hearts. Il semblait calme lorsqu'il parla :

- Seul toi, peut s'être rendu aussi loin en une seule pièce, Roxas.

- Et nous? Murmurai-je à l'intention du roux et du châtain qui m'encadraient.

- Pour toi, ce n'est que de la chance, répondit le céruléen qui avait visiblement entendu.

À ce moment je vis sa claymore, qui d'un coup devint beaucoup plus menaçante.

- Voyons voir si la chance continuera de te sourire.

Il donna un coup dans le vide et une force nous éparpilla.

-0-0-0-

Axel s'était retrouvé coincé dans le petit couloir avec Riku et Kairi. Il frappait sur le champ de force qui le séparait de l'aire de combat, tout en criant :

- Isa! Arrête! Pense au temps où nous étions gamins! Au nom de notre ancienne amitié, ne leur fais pas de mal!

Mais le céruléen ne l'écoutait pas, il était d'ailleurs entré dans son mode berserk et tapait partout. C'était horrible de voir la bataille et de ne pouvoir les aider… Xana et Demyx s'enfuyaient, ce qui était mieux pour eux, jamais ils n'auraient pu bloquer de tels coups. Heureusement le maitre de la Keyblade attrapa une claymore, en assénant un coup à leur adversaire, ce dernier se calma un peu.

Sous les nombreux coups, l'homme entra de nouveau dans cette espèce de transe, sauf que cette fois il se dirigeait sur la brune. Elle n'arrivait pas à le semer, une pointe de l'arme lui fit une coupure dans le dos. Le coup suivant l'atteindrait de plein fouet… Sauf que quelqu'un s'interposa. Tentant de pousser la femme de la trajectoire de la claymore, Demyx se prit le coup dans le dos.

Rafale vit avec horreur ses amis être projetés contre un mur. Ils ne bougeaient plus… pourquoi ils ne se relevaient pas? Il cria leur nom. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi! Pas d'un seul coup! Pas maintenant qu'ils venaient de se retrouver. Pas si près de leur but. Ce serait trop injuste. Pour eux… Pour lui… il ne voulait pas perdre deux autres de ses amis, déjà que Roxas n'était plus vraiment là…

Il continua de les appeler, tout en poussant contre la barrière magique.

* * *

Je sais, je fais dans le drame T-T Parfois je perds le contrôle quand j'écris, puis je ne veux plus effacer ensuite

**nmfrter**: hé hé, j'imagine les gens autour de toi... Bah c'est Xigbar XD bah oui, Sora est la réincarnation d'un plombier Italien XD Arrête de me parler de bananes! a me suis partout!

Merci à **MariaCrimson, Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	25. Combat final?

**Chapitre 25 : Combat final?**

J'avais mal, comme si je venais de me prendre un mur… Non, en fait je m'étais effectivement pris un mur. Quelqu'un criait mon nom, mais aussi celui du musicien. Commençant à bouger, je dus me dégager de sous une masse que j'identifiai rapidement comme étant Mélopée. Son immobilité ne me disait rien de bon. Cherchant son pouls, je paniquai rapidement car je ne le trouvais pas. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de mes joues. Pleurant je m'appuyai sur sa poitrine, qui se soulevait régulièrement…

Je me sentis particulièrement stupide… C'était normal que je n'aie pas trouvé son pouls, puisqu'il n'avait pas de cœur… Pendant ce temps, le combat s'était terminé, Axel vint nous rejoindre en courant :

- Est-ce qu'il va bien?

- Il est mal en point, ça lui prendrait un sort de soin.

Donald vint nous voir à ce moment, soignant mon ami. Qui heureusement se réveilla presque aussitôt. Dès qu'il fut assis, je me jetai dans ses bras :

- Ne me fais plus des peurs comme ça! Lui hurlai-je avant de me radoucir. Merci tu as tellement fait pour moi…

- Je suis juste content que tu aille bien, faudrait que t'arrête de te mettre dans des situations dangereuses…

Lorsqu'il posa une main dans mon dos, je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper de douleur. C'était l'endroit où la claymore m'avait atteinte. Sans qu'on ait à le demander, Donald me soigna. Après l'avoir remercié, nous allâmes rejoindre les autres.

Il ne restait plus que Xemnas. Une fois que nous l'aurions défait, tout serait terminé. La paix reviendrait dans les mondes. Nous continuâmes notre chemin, plutôt confiants de lui donner une raclée.

Nous trouvâmes Mickey et Ansem le sage avec une machine étrange relié à la lune par un rayon d'énergie, ou de je ne sais pas quoi… Le truc semblait sur le point d'exploser, donc je restai à une distance respectable, ce dont je me félicitai lorsque Xemnas vint discuter avec son ancien professeur. L'engin du blond commença à défaillir, l'argenté disparut sans faire de remarque sur les traîtres ou moi.

Lorsque le machin explosa, les autres, qui étaient trop près, se retrouvèrent au sol. Nous approchant d'eux pour constater qu'ils allaient bien, je remarquai que Riku avait changé d'apparence : Il était plus petit, plus jeune, le teint et les cheveux plus pâles… Il portait un bandeau noir sur ses yeux. Il l'enleva d'ailleurs après une remarque de son ami. On ne voyait pas beaucoup plus ses yeux, ses cheveux tombant devant.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide en bas, j'interrompis leur discussion pour leur désigner la tonne d'ombres qui trainait aux étages inférieurs. D'un coup l'argenté enleva son manteau. Mais comment avait-il fait pour enlever gants, bottes et pantalon en même temps? Et il n'avait pas chaud avec ses autres habits en dessous? Il devait avoir eu de la difficulté à mettre le pantalon noir par dessus le bleu, ce dernier étant plus volumineux… c'était pareil pour les souliers…

Jetant un coup d'œil à mes amis, je compris qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de se changer aussi vite… C'était ridicule de s'attarder sur le sujet, mais c'était un autre mystère…

Nous reprîmes le chemin, tapant les similis inférieurs. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dans une grande pièce avec un autre gouffre dont on ne voyait pas le fond, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher quelques jurons. Non mais! C'était quoi le trip de construire une partie de la forteresse avec des tas de ravins? Une chance que le reste était plus normal, si on pouvait la considérer comme telle…

Je vis un plancher fait de gros cristaux transparents apparaitre sous les pieds des autres. Pour la traversée, je m'accrochai de nouveau au châtain. Une fois de l'autre côté de la pièce, Kairi nous montra un groupe assez important de sans cœurs qui s'approchaient de nous.

C'est à ce moment que Maléfique et ce gros balourd de Pete apparurent pour s'occuper des créatures. Bon ce dernier ne semblait pas très disposé à le faire, mais me voyant il sembla changer d'idée :

- Je crois que si une pauvre fille avec des cuillères ne prend pas la fuite, il serait vraiment indigne je le fasse…

J'aurais bien eu envie de lui mettre une de mes armes en plein visage, mais ce n'était pas trop le moment. Nous sortîmes de la pièce, montant des escaliers, nous nous retrouvâmes au sommet de la citadelle, le plus haut point. Juste d'y penser, ça ne m'enchantait pas, il était donc hors de question que je m'approche des rebords…

Le supérieur était là, gesticulant devant la lune. Puis devant le refus des porteurs de Keyblade de lui amener plus de cœurs, il réussit à engager une discussion sur la lumière et les ténèbres… C'est qu'il était doué pour étirer le temps pour éviter de se faire taper dessus…

Puis Sora disparut, encore… pourquoi il disparaissait toujours? Il réapparut finalement, après avoir donné une raclée au Supérieur. Qui flottant devant le Kingdom Hearts, lui demanda ses pouvoirs, puis il disparut, tout simplement… Une porte apparut, c'était l'aide que nous apportaient les mondes.

Il fallut encore marcher au dessus du vide. Ce que je pouvais avoir hâte que ça se termine… Derrière la porte, il y avait une ville, Xemnas s'amusa d'ailleurs à nous balancer un immeuble… Courant, pour l'éviter, puis projetés à terre lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le sol, Demyx et moi nous retrouvâmes de l'autre côté de la porte, avec l'adolescente et le roi.

Me relevant, j'aperçus le vide… Pourquoi il n'y avait pas de planchers dit normaux ici? Le musicien m'aida de nouveau à traverser.

- Je suis désolé d'être aussi faible, lui murmurai-je en désignant le passage.

- C'est normal d'avoir des peurs. Nous en avons tous… Disons que j'en ai pas mal, dont Cerbère…

- Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais dit qu'il avait failli me dévorer? C'était avant qu'on te croise pendant notre mission… Mais c'est un brave chien quand on sait s'y prendre…

- Ça explique pourquoi tu étais toute décoiffée!

Il se rappelait de ce détail? Même moi je n'y avais pas porté attention. Me détournant des souvenirs, je fixai la porte, où les autres se trouvaient toujours. J'espérais que tout se passe bien pour eux. Ils étaient peut-être cinq, mais le Supérieur avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Puis, après je ne sais combien de temps d'attente, ils réapparurent à nos cotés. Le méchant argenté tomba à genoux. J'étais soulagée de voir que nos amis étaient en bon état. Nous regardâmes notre ennemi s'évaporer. C'était fini! Je ne pouvais y croire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Donald et Goofy qui sautaient de joie, Kairi riait, le roi souriait, les deux ados discutaient et les numéros VIII et IX ne savaient que faire d'autre que de sourire, tout comme moi.

Naminé ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres pour la plage. Elle semblait étrangement transparente… Je vis Roxas émerger du brun pour discuter avec la blonde. Je m'approchai doucement pour remercier la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'intérieure de la rousse.

Axel vint échanger quelques mots avec son ami :

- J'espère que tu es heureux, au moins…

- Moins lorsque j'apprends que tu fais des bêtises. Je serai toujours là, pour te surveiller, Axel.

Il retourna à sa place, à l'intérieur de Sora. Les autres entrèrent dans le passage, Kairi attrapa la main du roux, décidée à lui faire visiter leur île. Pendant que le musicien et moi traversions à notre tour, une secousse ébranla la tour. Le couloir était en train de se refermer sans raisons apparentes. Le châtain m'attrapa à la taille et nous fit traverser d'un saut. Nous atterrîmes sur le sable d'une plage, j'entendais la mer toute près, le souffle de Demyx, encore plus près… Puis la voix de l'adolescente :

- Où sont Sora et Riku?

* * *

Je leur fait mal, mais je les répare... où plutôt j'envoie Donald le faire... XD

**nmfrter**: J,ai pas mal répondu irl...

merci à **MariaCrimson, Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendopity**


	26. Attente

J'ai pas été très loquace dans mon dernier chapitre... alors je le dis maintenant, ceci est l'avant dernier...

**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Attente**

C'était une excellente question : Mais où étaient Sora et Riku? Une autre pas trop mal était : Mais que s'était-il passé? Sans pouvoir en jurer, j'avais l'impression que Xemnas était lié à cela. M'asseyant, je regardai les autres en cherchant comment expliquer le phénomène :

- Le couloir des ténèbres s'est refermé, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de passer. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé.

C'est avec un serrement au cœur que je vis l'inquiétude s'installer sur leur visage. Je n'étais pas rassurée par la situation, il semblait que rien ne pouvait être simple…

- Je vais aller voir, déclara le musicien.

- Je vais avec toi, annonça le roux. Faut quelqu'un pour assurer tes arrières…

Ils disparurent aussitôt dans un trou noir. Je n'eus pas le temps de leur dire que je ne voulais pas qu'ils y aillent, ce qui aurait été égoïste envers les autres… Car peut-être qu'ils réussiraient à ramener le brunet et l'argenté…

Énervée, je commençai à faire les cents pas sur la plage. Heureusement, cette fois je n'eus pas de menaces…

-0-0-0-

-ATTENTION!

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes rattrapa Mélopée Nocturne in extrémis avant qu'il de plonge dans le vide. Car la plus haute tour de la citadelle n'existait plus, elle s'était écroulée après un choc surement énorme.

- Oups… merci Axel…

- Tu es presque aussi maladroit que Xana… ou malchanceux… Y'a vraiment la poisse qui la suit, et je sais même pas tout ce qui a pu lui arriver pendant qu'elle se baladait avec Sora…

- Il m'en a raconté quelques trucs, comme son collier magique qui lui a explosé à la figure…

- D'un côté, je me dis qu'elle a peut-être de la chance d'être encore en vie…

Voyant le froncement de sourcils du châtain, le roux changea de sujet :

- On devrait descendre pour voir s'ils ne se sont pas cassé le cou en bas…

Retournant dans le passage noir, ils réapparurent plus bas, mais aucune trace des deux garçons. Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à se trouver sous le bâtiment, où ils conclurent que les deux adolescents devaient être loin.

Avant de s'en aller, Axel demanda à l'autre :

- Je voulais savoir si tu considérais toujours Xana de la même façon que le jour où nous en avions discuté…

- Je crois que ce n'est plus pareil…

- Faudrait peut-être que tu pense à lui dire ce que tu ressens, la vie est si courte…

- Mais, si elle…

- Ne sois pas stupide, je la vois agir, ses expressions, tout ça ne ment pas. C'est comme pour toi… Y'a que vous deux pour pas le voir… Vous êtes deux bêtas… Lorsqu'on est bien avec quelqu'un, il ne faut pas la laisser partir.

Les paroles de son ami ébranlèrent le sitariste. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir, de faire le point.

Ils retournèrent sur la plage. Tous se précipitèrent sur eux afin de connaitre les résultats de leur petite expédition.

-0-0-0-

- On ne les a pas trouvés, ils sont ailleurs, nous révéla le maitre du feu.

J'étais contente de les revoir, par contre les nouvelles étaient plus ou moins bonnes… ils étaient surement vivants, mais ailleurs… la question était de savoir où… et seraient-ils capables de retrouver leur chemin jusque chez eux?

Je recommençai à marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'Axel me demande d'arrêter, car ça le rendait plus nerveux de me voir faire… Puis il nous demanda au musicien et à moi ce que nous allions faire, nos projets.

- Je vais essayer de reprendre mon emploi, si mes patrons veulent toujours de moi.

- Je crois que je vais m'installer à la Cité du Crépuscule, répondit le sitariste. Si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission! Ça serait bien… et tu comptes faire quoi? Tu vas te trouver un emploi?

- Ouais, et je crois que j'aimerais bien partir un petit groupe de musique… mais surtout je veux me trouver d'autres vêtements, j'en ai assez du noir…

- Tu peux être certain que je viendrai te voir jouer, fis-je avec un grand sourire. Et toi Axel, que feras-tu?

- Je vais peut-être aussi m'installer à la Cité du Crépuscule… On pourrait partager un appart Dem?

Ils commencèrent à élaborer des projets de petites fêtes et de déco, ce qui me fit rire. Soudain notre attention fut détournée par les exclamations des autres qui regardaient quelque chose tomber du ciel. Observant aussi le phénomène, je reconnus Sora et Riku.

Ils atterrirent dans la mer. Nageant jusqu'à nous, ils se firent intercepter par Mickey, Donald et Goofy. Puis le brunet marcha jusqu'à son amie. Ils étaient de retour. Cette scène m'arracha quelques larmes, j'étais décidément trop sensible…

Nous convînmes de partir discrètement, mais les autres virent le couloir noir.

- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça? Questionna le maitre de la Keyblade.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas un adieu, nous reviendrons t'enquiquiner de temps à autre.

Après une trop longue séance d'au revoir, nous pûmes finalement partir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me poser une question : Xemnas était-il vraiment mort? N'ayant pas vu sa fin, je ne pouvais empêcher le doute de m'assaillir… Il avait déjà simulé sa mort, alors comment être certain que cette fois était la bonne?

C'était stupide de penser à cela! C'était fini, tout pouvait entrer dans l'ordre. S'il pouvait y avoir un ordre avec les deux similis à mes côtés…

* * *

Ça aurait pu être la fin, mais non! On peut dire que j'ai garder une structure semblable à la dernière fois XD. D'ailleurs le dernier chap était écrit avant une bonne partie de l'histoire, encore... XD

**nmfrter**: Mais quelle cruauté envers le personnage principal et son ami... XD le changement de vêtement de Riku restera un mystère...

merci à **Yumeless, Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	27. Une histoire se termine,une autre débute

Je me suis réveillée un matin et cette fin m'est clairement apparue, mettant fin à mes multiples hésitations...

Je sais que ce chapitre est court et qu'il aurait pu être jumelé au précédent, mais pour raison inconnue, il fallait que ce moment ai son propre chapitre...

**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Une histoire se termine, une autre débute…**

Ils étaient sur la tour de la gare, regardant la Cité du Crépuscule, comme presque chaque soir. Comme souvent, Axel était partit tôt. Demyx portait un jean et une veste bleu foncé et un t-shirt blanc. Il aimait bien porter du bleu et du blanc.

Le roux et le châtain s' étaient installés dans un appartement pas trop loin de celui de Xana. Ils réussissaient à vivre en faisant des petits travaux pour des gens. Puis le soir, ils mangeaient une glace à l'eau de mer au sommet de la tour. La femme n'appréciait pas spécialement cet endroit, mais elle y allait pour ses amis. Et puis, en discutant et en voyant la beauté du spectacle, elle en oubliait son vertige.

La brune frissonna et se leva pour partir.

- Attend, prend ma veste, lui proposa Demyx.

- Mais si j'ai ta veste, c'est toi qui va avoir froid…

Il l'enleva tout de même, faisant face à la brune, il lui passa sur les épaules. Le sitariste s'approcha davantage. Il passa une main sur la joue pâle de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Sous le soleil couchant, ils réalisèrent, que malgré le fait qu'ils se touchaient à peine, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient leurs visages, se reflétant dans leurs yeux. D'un geste doux, le musicien repoussa une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

Il s'approcha doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres contres celles de la brune. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Il sentit avec délectation le rythme cardiaque de Xana s'accélérer.

Son cœur qui battrait pour eux deux, jusqu'à leur fin.

* * *

J'ai cru comprendre que certaines trouvaient que j'avais pris mon temps pour ça XD j'avoue que ça m'a pris quoi... plus de 40 chapitres au total avant de me décider... Et oui, j'y avais pensé pendant _le Stage_, à former ce couple... D'ailleurs, vous en pensez quoi?

Mais je crois que je n'étais pas prête à ce moment.

J'ai prévu de faire encore un chapitre pour expliquer quelques trucs, alors si y'a des trucs qui ne sont pas clair, ou des questions, je répondrai à tout cela dans une semaine (pourquoi une semaine? car je vais faire un tour chez mes parents et je ne prévois pas affronter le net plus lent qu'un escargot zombie...)

Mais avant, j'ai moi-même une question à vous poser très chers lecteurs, une suite serai-t-elle de trop? serai-ce abuser? mais pas une suite gnangnan (oh je t'aime, oh tout va bien, oh que nous sommes heureux... ark, que d'ennui... XD), une autre aventure, de l'action et Xana qui se plante...

Xana: Stop!

Cat: Tu crois que t'as ton mot à dire peut-être?

Xana: L'espoir fait vivre...

Cat: Mais c,est pas amusant quand tout va bien dans les histoires...

Xana: Parle pour toi...

Cat: Décidément nos conversation se déroulent toujours de la même manière... et puis c'est pas à toi que je demande l'avis!

Xana: T-T

Cat XD

**nmfrter**: Tu te rends compte que ma réponse est plus longue que ta review?XD arrête de dire des trucs louches...

merci à **Ewylyn**, fidèle et sympathique revieweuse et ma gentille bêta, **Fire Serendipity**, qui me fait bien rire avec ses commentaires


	28. Bonus

Voilà enfin le petit bonus que j'avais promis. Je crois que j'ai de la difficulté à croire que c'est terminé…

Mais bon, voici les réponses à certaines questions et d'autres petits trucs :

Les armes : Elle gardera ses cuillères, sauf si le monde permet une transformation magique, mais pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'à la ville d'Halloween, où elles se transforment en balai. Et j'aime bien les cuillères moi… XD

L'idée : En fait, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas fini et je voulais sauver Demyx et Axel, donc ça m'a donné l'envi de poursuivre… Il faut dire que j'avais aussi envi de faire interagir Xana et Sora ensemble^^

Pourquoi certains membres ont été épargné et d'autres non : Si ça n'avait été que de mon cœur, ils seraient tous là… mais ma tête est très forte. Puisqu'il était clair pour moi que cette histoire commençait avec la rencontre avec Sora à la Cité du Crépuscule, donc après les évènements d'Oblivion, je ne pouvais pas sauver ceux mort là. Sinon j'entrais dans le domaine trop près du phénomène Mary Sue. Ensuite, pour ceux mort dans le 2e opus, vu les antécédents que j'avais créé, il y a certains personnages qui ne pouvaient changer de camp, j'ai failli le faire avec Xigbar, mais ça n'aurait pas été logique…

Le cas de Roxas : J'ai honte d'avouer que je n'avais pas d'idée logique pour le séparer de Sora et puisque Xana n'a pas de super méga pouvoir, bah j'avais pas de moyen de le faire. (C'est pas de la paresse, c'est que j'ai peur de faire Mary Sue!)

Pourquoi le collier a explosé : Parce que je suis sadique et que j'avais envi de changer… que Xana arrête de suivre Sora pour quelques mondes…

Pourquoi Demyx a fait réparer le collier : Juste à cause d'un dessin que j'ai fait de Demyx et Xana, couché dans l'herbe (pas franchement réussit d'ailleurs) et elle avait encore le collier que je venais de faire exploser… et dans ma tête, ce que je venais de dessiner se passait avant la fin, Alors il fallait qu'elle ait ce bijou... mais finalement ce que j'imaginais pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'herbe n'a jamais été écrit…

La structure de l'histoire : Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit… mais j'ai trouvé ça terriblement dur de suivre une histoire déjà existante! Dire que ça m'avait semblé une idée facile… grave erreur… car en plus de devoir choisir quand Xana intervenait et tout, je devais traduire certaines répliques, car j'avais le script, mais en anglais et pour les descriptions, j'ai du rejouer au jeu… j'en ai carrément refait le tour pour trouver des trucs à exploiter pendant les combats contres les boss…

LA suite : Bon, on me l'a un peu réclamée… L'écriture est commencée depuis peu. Je dois avouer que votre enthousiasme m'a donné de la motivation. Je vais poursuivre l'écriture pendant mon mois de vacance, c'est fou ce que mes histoires avances pendant que je n'ai pas de net…

C'est étrange, j'avais envisagé un 3e volet depuis le début de l'écriture de la 2e partie. Par contre je me suis retenue pour commencer l'écriture, me disant que peut-être que c'était de trop… Il faut dire que cette idée m'obsédait un peu… et un jour, je me suis lancée, car c'était devenu clair dans ma tête.

**Kayuki** : Contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris^^ j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions

**Nmfrter** : Nah j'ai de la difficulté à les dessiner alors je dessine Xana en poule^^

Merci encore à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**.

Ce fut une joie de lire toutes vos reviews, j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire… quoique mes fous rires de sadique doivent être difficiles à égaler…

Au plaisir de peut-être vous revoir dans une autre histoire, chers lecteurs.

Je vous souhaite aussi de joyeuses fêtes et une bonne année!


End file.
